Shinzo Date: the Seqeul
by JadenTheFangirl
Summary: this is, as the tittle suggests, the seqeul to my shinzo fanfic, a shinzo date. the old charaacters are back, with two new faces, too. now we are adventuring through enterra. but what will happen? you'll see
1. We're Back!

Shinzo Date: the sequel

Me: ok, I have been itching to make this for a while and some of my reviewers and friends want me to make it, so I am. This is the sequel to shinzo date. Now, the characters are-

Mushra: Me. 'cause I know you lady's want me *wiggles eyebrows*

Sago: No, mushra! *pushes him out of the way* don't be so full of yourself…."Cause they want me! *smiles charmingly*

Me: pushes both of them out of the way* Hey! Im talking here!

Sago and mushra: But we wanna-

Me: *glares*

Sago and mushra: *cowering back* ok, ok!

Me: Anyways. Ok, the characters: the main cast from the show, no duh! Me, heather and Shinzoandvampires(who was winter). Her and her old bf broke up, and we'll get to that eventually, but anyways, there's gonna be a new guy. Also, two other guest, some of my friends. Windflame, who's a really cool shinzo fan^^ is going to be a character who starts to hang with us and loves messing with (more like torturing) the boys. And another girl, who's also a fan. She'll be mine and winter's cousin from mexico. And I have no idea whats going to happen, cuz im just gonna make it up as I go along.

Sago: wow, that's a lot of people.

Mushra: *laughs in a disbelieving way* Ha! Good luck with that!

Me: *gets an evil idea* Fan-Girls! *hundreds of crazed fangirls come up behind me* get'em!!!!*they charge at the boys*

Mushra nd sago: AAAHHH!!! GET OFF ME!!! AAAAHHH!!!!*run for their live's*

Me: *smiles* Enjoy!^^

"WINTER!!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I ran to her room and started jumping on the foot of her bed. "Winter, get up!!!"

She rolled back and forth, groaning.

"Winter!" I yelled in her ear this time, then jumped off her bed.

"WHAT?!!!" she yelled, shooting up.

I laughed. "Sorry, but guess who's coming over?"

She rolled out of bed, grabbing some clothes. "Who?"

"…..Carly!" I squealed.

She looked at me and began to smile. She squealed a little, too, as she hurriedly ran to the bath-room to get ready. I'd already gotten my wash for the day. And, for this occasion, I put on my rocker, punk, kind of gothic outfit I bought when I died my hair. And yes! I just said, died my hair! I'd gotten red streaks in my hair and one golden streak. It was sooo cool! Yeah, everyone from enterra was shocked when they saw it.

Oh, what's enterra you ask? It's a different realm. Earth in the future, with beings called enterran's there, too. I'm not in the mood to give you the whole story, but, at first it was just a show that me, my sister winter and my friend heather. We loved it, it was so cool, and we even developed crushes on two of the characters…well, me and heather. But then, one day, we found some portal thing that led to there and we were so freaking happy when we found everyone from the show. Since then, we've hung out together and all that. For a while, me and heather were depressed, because the boys didn't act like they liked us back and we doubted it, but then, after a really crazy adventure, which started as a triple date, we all figured out we cared for each other.

My sister had gotten together with one of the newcomers to the shinzo group, but, they broke up for some reason and winter doesn't like to talk about. I feel really bad for her, but our cousin coming over should cheer her up. She's also a shinzo fan, but she has no idea we can go to enterra, so she'll be in for a big surprise.

I ran to the phone and called heather, my best friend. Man, she'll be happy, too, because she loves it when Carly comes over.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey, heather its me!"

"Oh, hey, Jaden. What's up?"

"Guess who's coming to town?"

"Santa?!" she asked sarcastically. Well, it was close to December, but anyways!"

"No, smart-elic! Carly!"

"Oh, my gosh, really?!!!"

"Yeah, she'll be here tomorrow! We're gonna go tell the others, you wanna come?"

"Heck yeah, I've been missing seeing enterra and I may need to give mushra a beating." She laughed and I did too.

"Why?"

"Because it's been a while since I have!"

"Oh, ok!" I said and laughed. "See you later!"

"Ok, see you later!" and she hung up.

I then ran and got my shoe's on. They were red and black converse. I sat in the living room, waiting for Winter and practically jumping up and down..

Once she finally came out, wearing an out-fit like mine, just different colors, green and pink, and also converse, same color, we headed out. I felt a little betrayed by heather and Winter, because they did not join me in the hair dying thing, but I'll be fine. Anyways, I have a boyfriend with blue hair!

We ran to our little hangout, a club-house in the woods, and waited for heather.

"You know, mom and dad have been pretty calm about the whole us going back and forth to different realms. Well, we didn't tell them about the Ryuma incident, but anyways." She said, staring around the club-house….it was getting smaller.

"Ugh, don't remind me!" I said, remembering that evil and gay-ish general who had tried to get one of us to marry him….don't ask, please. "Well, thanks-giving is coming up soon, so then when can thank them."

"Ah ha! So funny. Thanks-giving." She said.

I looked at my sister. She was still hyper about the Carly thing, but, like always since her and Xavier broke up, she's been a little depressed and I saw it there on her face. I hated seeing her like that, but I don't know what to do.

"Hey, ya'll!" we heard heather said from the bottom of the tree.

"Hey!" we both said and started climbing down.

She, lately, was wearing an almost full on enterran out-fit (other fan's would say she was obsessed). She wore the shoulder armor, like Mushra, orange. Her shirt was like the top part of a kimono, except it's black with flames at the end of the sleeves and the bottom of the shirt. And she wore blue pants with a black strip down the side and at the bottom. Red and brown converse. Yeah, we were all about the converse now.

"We going now?" she asked, jumping up and down.

"Yeah, lets go." I said and we headed to the old bush that hid the portal, pushed it aside, and jumped in, making sure we stay in an upright position (hurt ourselves plenty of times just because we didn't remember to do that).

We landed at a camp sight, amazed to see no one there. The guys were usually here. They must been in the city, down below.

We hurried down the hill and ran straight to the sports and activity's center, where they would also, be at sometimes.

"Ok, we got to split up. Winter, you go look in the sports area. Heather, you go see if their in the chill room. I'm going to go check the activity's room." I said.

"Wait!" winter said, confused. "Why would they be in the activity's room? That's just arts and crafts and stuff. Only girls and children would be there."

I laughed. "Yakumo might be trying to get them to join her and the kittens."

They laughed to at the idea. "Well, hurry. If they are in there, they're probably being tortured by young children." Heather said, laughing as she head to the chill room.

We headed off then.


	2. The News

Me: Second chap! Up now!

Mushra: yay! So amazing! Do we always have to do these disclaimers?

Me: ***blushes*** actually, I haven't been doing it lately, just messing with you guys, hehe!

Mushra: yeah! So go ahead, say it!

Me: …..rock paper scissor's you for it?

Mushra: fine.

We hit our palms three times, then open. Mushra had paper…and I had scissors.

Mushra: darn it!!! Why cant I ever win?!

Me: because you're not the one who's writing. Once you learn to write, then you can! *I smiled*

Mushra: ugh! Fine! Sagogirl soes not own shinzo or us, the characters, just her characters. There!

Me: *I laughed* enjoy!^^

I ran to the activity room and saw the kitten's there, and Binka, but no one else. After saying hey to them, I headed to the chill room.

I made it to the room to find heather talking with Yakumo.

"Oh, hey, Jaden!" she said, very happy (when is she not?) and she came to hug me.

"Hey, Yakumo." I said. She let go then.

"So, what brings you here today? Any news from home or just a visit?"

"Both. And we'll tell you once we find the boys." I said, smiling. It had been about a week since we came to visit, only because our parents thought we were spending too much time away from home and, though they trust us, too much time with the guys. "Speaking of the boys, do you know where they are?"

"We were just talking about that." Heather said coming over to us.

"Yes, they're in the sports area. The training room was the last place I saw them." Yakumo told me.

"Ok, then, we'll head that way. See you later, Yakumo!" I said as me and heather walked away, waving.

"Bye!" she waved, too.

We ran to the sports area, really wanting to see our boyfriends and wanting to give them the news.

We busted through the training room door, Winter following us when she saw us. We stopped when we saw them. Kutaal, the big cat that you had to love, yet fear if you got in the way of him and his food. He was sitting on Mushra, the hot-headed (literally), adventurous and solve-problems-with-fists (most of the time), guy, and also, Sago. My stomach flipped as I thought his name and watched him.

He was my guy. My sarcastic, gamboling, romantic guy.

Sorry. Anyways, they seemed to be fighting, Mushra and sago, and that must be the reason why kutaal was sitting on them.

"You're so full of yourself, Mushra! You say you can beat me in hyper form but you've never put it to the test! You just scared of the water!!" he laughed a little. God, I love his laugh! ….oh, sorry.

"Oh, really?! You think I'm scared?! Well, why haven't YOU done it, huh? Maybe YOU'RE the one who's scared!" Mushra barked back, annoyed at anyone who doubted his skill's.

"Oh, would you two shut up?!!" kutaal said, getting tired of them.

Mushra was staring at sago, who was staring at him. Sago's back was turned to us, so he didn't see us as we quietly laughed. Kutaal didn't notice either, because he was turned sideways, not facing us. But Mushra was facing our way, and that's the reason why he was the first to see us.

"Heather!" he said, a smile crossing his face.

Sago turned his head then, trying to see us and once he did, a smile crossed his face to, making my stomach flip. "Jaden!"

"Your not going to be able to trick me that easily, guys." Kutaal said, not believing them.

"No really!" Mushra barked, then tried to get up but couldn't. "Get off, you fat cat!"

"Nope."

"He's telling the truth, kutaal!" sago said, then got annoyed since he still didn't get up. Me and heather and winter laughed a little more. But then kutaal was shot up and off them, falling the ground with an "oof!" as the water that had shot him up disappeared. Then the boys got up.

Mushra ran to heather, picking her up and swinging he around. She hugged his neck tightly and once he stopped spinning, they kissed a little. I smiled, because it was sweet, but also because Mushra was lucky heather was as short as him, or else that wouldn't have worked out.

"Hey." Sago said softly, a little smile on his face. He put his arms around my waist and I put mine around his neck.

"Hey…" I said, smiling wider.

"So, why is it you girls haven't been visiting?"

"Because, my parents are a little worried about us hanging with you guys too much. It makes me a little mad, but they're just worried, so…" I said, rolling my eyes at the first thing.

"Well, I think its normal for them to be a little worried when I do this…" he finished and then leaned in and kissed me softly, moving his head in a different direction to get deeper into the kiss, same as me.

We stopped and I said, "Yeah, normal to be worried about that." I smiled more as he kissed me one more time. I'd missed this over the week.

"Ugh, would you four get a room?!" Winter protested, trying to be funny, but I could hear that she partly meant it.

Mushra and heather laughed as I said, "Sorry." But sago didn't let go of me as I turned around and I put my hands on his. Mushra and heather let go, but held hands.

"Well," she started saying, a smile spreading over her face. "You gonna tell them, or do you want me to?"

"Tell us what?" Mushra asked.

Sago turned me half way around to look at me curiously. I took a breath and began. "Ok, well, we came here because today was the day we're finally able to come see ya'll and also, because we have a visitor coming…a visitor who would most likely really want to meet you guys once she finds out."

"What? Another crazed girl?!" Mushra exclaimed, fake horror on his face. Heather elbowed him.

"In a way yes." I whispered and they laughed. "She's always loved the show, like us. And we haven't told her about ya'll ever. She's coming to visit us, she'll be here tomorrow, and we're wanting to introduce you to her and her to you. She's our cousin from Mexico." I told them.

"You have a cousin in Mexico?" he asked, cocking his head to the side curiously, like a dog, making me and heather laugh a little.

"Yeah. From my mom's side. Anyways, would that be ok with you guys?"

"Sure." Sago said and kutaal nodded too. Mushra was quiet.

"Mushra." Heather said his name in an almost ordering tone, mad that he was quiet.

"Aw, come one! I don't think I could deal with another fan girl!!!" he said.

Heather elbowed him again.

"Fine! Just make sure she doesn't get anywhere close to me1" Mushra said, trying to seem serious (maybe he was…..well, too bad). Heather just shook her head.

"Cool! then we're set!" winter said. "We'll bring her over tomorrow!"

"Wait1" I said. "….i got a better idea…."

"Huh?"

"Well, mom and dad want us back before five and we just got to see the guys. It was two when we left, so we don't have a lot of time, so maybe we could bring everyone with!!! Mom and dad will be happy with the fact that they can watch over us AND we'll be able to be ready when Carly get's here!" I offered and got a few nods.

"Carly?" Mushra said, confused.

"That's her cousin's name." heather told him.

"Oh."

"So, yeah?" I asked.

Everyone nodded, saying yeah and then we headed off to find Yakumo, Binka and the kitten's.

"Hey, if the boys get on my nerves, can I use my bazooka?" Binka asked, pulling it out.

"Um, that would come in handy, but I don't think my mom or dad would allow that in the house. Sorry." I told her.

"Darn!" she said and put it the tent at the camping area, then came to catch up with us.

"Oh, this sounds so wonderful!" she exclaimed as we headed to the hill where the camp was and the portal. "What's she like?" she asked, curious.

"Well, she likes rock music and stuff, and she dresses like a rocker. That's the reason why we're wearing these outfits." Winter said, motioning to her clothes and mine. "Um, she's pretty cool, always fun, but like Jaden, heather and Mushra, she has a bit of a temper and, like Mushra and heather, she's a bit short. And don't tell her she's short, or she'll hit you." She warned, making Yakumo gasp. I sighed. She still hasn't learned. "She's a really fun girl-oof!"

I turned to see her fall down. Some enterran dude, hiking around, had bumped into her and knocked her down. He was a humanoid enterran, but had pointed ears. He had black hair, green eyes and was a bit tall and skinny. His out fit was a black and purple color. The shirt black and the armor that covered his chest was purple He wore long pants that kind of flowed at the bottom with purple boots. He also had gloves that mostly covered the top of his hand and fingers. They were purple.

"Could you watch where you goi-" winter stopped mid-sentence as she looked up and the guy. He had a troubled look on his face, but it faded a bit as he looked at her.

"Oh, sorry…" he said in a unfocused tone. He offered his hand and she took it. "….I'll watch where I'm going next time…." He said and headed off.

Winter just kept staring at him as he walked off.

"Uh, winter? Are you ok?" Yakumo asked.

She turned back then and blushed a little as she started walking ahead of us. "Yeah, fine."

Me and heather looked at each other. "….she thinks he was cute." We both said.

"No, I don't!" she said from in front of us and we started moving, giggling.

Man, this was going to be so great!


	3. Carly's Arrivaland other things

Me: I hope yal are liking the story so far, 'cause it's gonna keep on coming! …unless writers block h its me….

Mushra:HA!

Binka: can I? *takes out bazooka*

Me: no, but you can threaten him for now. Mushra, Binka will not shoot you if you say this disclaimer.

Mushra: What?! God, what is with you women?!!

Me: say it.

Mushra: fine! Sagogirl doesn't own shinzo or any of the freaking characters! Happy?!

Me: Binka

Binka: *shoots at him, sending him in the air*

Me: *smiles* now I am!

Mushra *screams in a squeaky voice* once I get back down I'm gonna get you!!!!!

Me and Binka: Enjoy! *Mushra flying over head*

Once we got to my house, heather and Mushra at her house asking if she could stay at mine, we asked my parents and after quiet thinking and long, annoying glaring, they said yes, but half of us would have to stay out in the old guest house in our back yard that no one uses anymore….we think it's haunted…

Well, kutaal and the kitten's said they'd stay there, but then my mom and dad started to think, then made plans (meaning, they decided who stayed where).

Mushra, Sago, kutaal and the kittens had to stay in the guesthouse and Yakumo and Binka were taking our beds, though they protested, not wanting to kick us out of our beds (well, Yakumo protested, but Binka called winters right when my mom said they'd be staying in our rooms). But we said it was fine and went and made pallets on the floor in the living room. There was two couches, but one was uncomfortable, so two people would have to sleep on the floor (me or heather, because winter would sometimes complain about being uncomfortable).

"Well, at least we get to stay inside and hang out before we go to bed." Mushra said, laying back in a recliner with heather on the floor. I would protest, saying that's a little e sexist, and I'm sure some of you girls reading this would, but you weren't here to see them wrestling….sadly, Mushra won (this time!) the honor of sitting in the chair….but-head.

"Yeah, this is nice." Sago said, glancing at me and squeezing my hand softly. And why were we holding hands when we were holding differently before? Because my parents, but they're just looking out, so.….yeah, everyone has to make sacrifices.

I smiled at him as we watched a teen show called 'Dawson's Creek'. Me and winter (and eventually heather) had gotten into the show a little while before we found enterra and everybody, which made the whole depressed-'cause-the-guys-don't-like-us thing worse, but anyways, it's a really good show, not really anything bad in it, and it had a lot of things in it that could teach you about life.

We were watching the first season, when the main girl, Joe, is so annoyed and hurt because the boy she loves, which has always been her best friend, Dawson (he's such a selfish dork), is falling for a new girl at school, came from New York and is blond (now, most blonds I've met are cool, and so is my sis, but some, like the one's on TV, are just….well, I'm still not really allowed to say) and its just a little love triangle, though its secret to everyone how Joe feels. Well, except Pacey, the lovable, funny yet stupid yet smart and sweet and just really great teenage guy. He and Joe hate each other and it's funny. They always pick on each other.

"You know what I wonder, heather?" Mushra asked.

"What?"

"I was wondering why you have such a big head." He laughed. "I can't see the t-" he was cut off as heather tackled him, knocking the recliner back, along with them as they wrestled again.

Yeah, that's a bit like how Pacey and Joe act, but with less violence. What's funny is they get together later in the series. I just laughed as I watched them, Sago laughing, too.

"The cookies are done!" Yakumo announced. We all jumped up and ran in there. Actually, Mushra and heather kept tripping on each other as they tried to get up. It was so funny.

And we spent our time, enjoying the delicious cookies and laughed, just happy (and, yes, we are teenagers, eating cookies happily….and we made an agreement about the fact that we were eating cookies….what happens in my house, stay's in my house….or as I said, keep it secret, keep it safe!).

"Are they good?!" Yakumo asked. She had asked to make some, never having made any before and since we wanted some when she offered, we said yes.

"They're delicious!" winter said and we all mumbled in agreement.

"Couldn't have made it better myself." Kutaal said, a little too sarcastically and Binka elbowed him, since she was the closet and they only one done with her cookies (we'd gotten kutaal to check the cookies, make sure she didn't burn them and he also made sure she made them the right way, so, yeah….)

Yakumo just smiled happily.

After we were done with the cookies and had had our fill of milk-mustache jokes, the guys and the kitten's headed off to the guesthouse.

Mushra and Sago stayed at the house for a few seconds longer, to say goodbye.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Mushra started saying dramatically. "Will you be able to survive without me, heather?"

she made a face. "Uh, yeah, I think I'll be fine, doofus." She said and hugged him. He kissed her on the check and headed to then house.

"So, after we tell you cousin about us and after she revives from a possible faint…like you three did…." He laughed.

"Hey, you try thinking some animated people are cool and find out one day that they're real!" I said, defensively, but smiled a little at the look on his face and the fact that it was true. That'll probably happen…..that or screaming…..we may need ear-plugs.

"Anyways, after everything, maybe we could go on a date again. We haven't been on a real date since….well, since the date from Hades."

"Yeah, we have! There's been plenty of time's we've hung out together…..we just stopped a few weeks ago because winter's break-up…."

"Yeah, hung out, but never been on a date, since a month ago…..and…" he looked over at where heather had been, but she was inside now. "And we haven't been on a date alone….at all…just me and you. And I think that'd be kind of nice if we could."

I looked away. Yeah, that would be nice, but… "My mom and dad still aren't used to me having a boyfriend, ok, so….I think we need to just wait…give it time, no matter how much we want a normal date."

He sighed a little, but nodded. He kissed me then, hugging me close and then stopped and said goodnight, heading to the house….

I sighed. I didn't like anymore then he did, but I couldn't disobey my parents. Though it'd be nice to feel just a little more free, I wasn't going to disobey them. I wasn't that child. And, suckishly, I was the only one they had to worry about now, so the attention was on me…ugh! I hate being a teenager right now!

After a few annoyed moments of staring at nothing, I headed inside, taking one more sip of my milk and grabbing all the dishes to wash them.

I grabbed my mp3 player and listened to music as I did the dishes. I did that sometimes. Like, when I wanted to listen to music, but mostly when I was troubled, sad or, most of the time, annoyed. So, when heather came in, I didn't know until she appeared right by me, scaring the living crap out of me and making me scream, but luckily I covered my mouth in time.

I dried my hand, paused my mp3, and looked at her. "Yeah?" I was still catching my breath.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly.

"It's ok. I just didn't hear you 'cause my mp3. Is something up?"

a worried look covered her face. "…..Is something up?"

"….N-no…Why would you think that?" I said, turning and getting back to the dishes.

"Well, after you got all the dishes, me and winter had a quick talk. We just know that when you decide to do dishes with having a big fight with her, saying its her turn, then something's up."

"Well, you two's assumptions aren't true." I said, ignoring her. I wasn't sure I wanted to talk about this, though I don't think it would hurt anyone if I talk to my best friend.

"Ok, do you remember that time your mom and dad had a big fight that ended up to be nothing, but you were scared it was going to end badly, as in with a divorce? You washed dishes so many times then, that there was never a time that ya'll ran out of anything! Even when you'd come to my house!" she exclaimed.

I finished dishes, annoyed that there were no more to wash…ok, not annoyed about that, but I wasn't going to tell anyone!

"Look. If something's up, you should tell someone." She said, coming a little closer to look me in the eyes.

After a few minutes of looking at those big, annoying and tricky brown eyes, I finally said, "Fine!" and sat at the kitchen table. Leaning back and laying my head back.

"Ok, so….what is it?" she asked.

"Well, its nothing really big, its just…I know my parents are just looking out for me, and you too, when they keep us in limits with the guys, and its only because they don't fully trust the guys, though they trust us, I get it, really…its just…"

"Ok, slow down, girl!" she said, mostly because I said all that in a rush. "Lets start at the beginning, and slower this time."

I nodded and took a deep breath. "Ok, when you went inside, me and sago talked….about us. He was talking about, like, after this whole Carly thing was over, maybe me and him could go on a real date alone, no offense to you guys, we just want alone time."

She nodded, understanding.

"And, well, I mean, I'd really, really like that, too. Especially because with us being how we wanna be around other people and, like, winter, it hurts her to see that, I know. And you know, too, because that's how we felt watching her and Xavier. But, of course, my mom and dad aren't too happy with us hanging out NOW, so I doubt they'd let me be alone with sago…and, I understand it…but I don't like it."

She nodded, a kind of glum look covering her face, too. "Yeah, its kind of the same with me and Mushra. The only difference is me and him would rather beat the crap out of each other then kiss." She laughed, trying to lighten the mood. It helped…a little.

"…And," I started to continue in a unintentionally sad voice. "Well, when I told him that we should take it slow, take a rain-check on the date thing 'til my mom and dad cool down…well, he seemed annoyed, which is understandable, but when he…kissed me goodbye….it was quick…and different." I swallowed hard as I found a way to really explain how it felt. "It felt like he was just trying to get it over with so he could go…I'm…sure that's not the case, but still…."

"…you know what we need to do? Something we haven't done since we got together with the guys?" heather said after a few minute of silence.

"What?" I said a little hoarsely. I cleared my throat and wiped my face as I realized I'd started crying a little bit…I hate getting emotional!

She opened my fridge door and pulled out a half crumbled up box and brought it over to the table. She grabbed two napkin's, handed me one and put what ever was in the box, on it, sat down and did the same thing for herself.

I looked down and saw that she had put a handful of cookie dough on the napkin for me, just like for herself. Mmm, comfort food.

I laughed with her as we started picking pieces from the refrigerated dough and eating it. We'd always used to do this, before life became so crazy, and she had realized we needed to do it again.

Winter came in a little later and ate with us, still having that glummy-ness about her. We also warmed us a little bit of milk, so we didn't have too much cold in our bellies. We laughed at the déjà vu of this.

We fell asleep easily, stomachs full and cares forgotten…for the time being.

When I woke up the next morning, I smelt soup. Hm, mom and dad already let the cat in. Maybe they'd let the dog's in, too. Man, that's was a pretty good joke. Too bad I was the only one to hear it…

I got up and headed to the kitchen, since no one was in the living room, though I thought maybe heather might be. But she was in the kitchen with kutaal, Mushra and Binka, who kept messing with kutaal, looking over his shoulder.

I passed heather and she eyed me. I'm sure she saw the question I was thinking on my face, because she nodded towards the hall as I headed that way.

And I found him there, with-

Oh, my god…mom and dad…why were they talking to him? Without me?! I hurriedly walked up to sago and interrupted my dad asking him "Well, how would you react if she started liking some else. Oh, hey honey!" he said, surprised when he saw me.

I glared at him a little as I said, "Hey, guys. What're ya'll talking about?" I tried to sound innocent, like I hadn't noticed they were interrogating him, and did a good job of it.

"We were just talking with Sago. Asking a few questions." My dad said.

"Well, you can continue if you want. Don't mind me!" I added a smile.

"Actually, we were just going to check on kutaal and the food. But we'll continue later." My mom said and walked off, my dad following her after a hard glare towards Sago.

I looked at Sago, who had had a guarded, yet fake kind, innocent look on his face when I saw him in the hall. It was still a bit guarded, but an bit of a smile was there, too, which made me smile also, happy. "Sorry about that. Next time, when your in my house and I'm not awake or here, go to winter. She has a more 'special child who can persuade parents' kind of thing. It used to get on my nerves when she used it against me, but its cool now that we work together." He laughed at that.

"Yeah. I'll remember that." He said, grabbing my hand lightly and pulling me to the living room (didn't want to risk being wounded by my parents by going to the kitchen).

I don't know why I thought this and I'm sure I was just a tiny bit paranoid because last night…but the way his voice sounded…I mean, normal, yet too normal. Like he was making it sound that way, in stead of it just actually being that way……yeah, I'm just paranoid….

"Soup's done!" kutaal announced and me and Sago headed in the kitchen, grabbing fold-up chairs from the living room.

My dad brought an extra table, which was tinnier, and put it across from the other table. "Can someone go get winter?" he asked once he was done.

"I will." Sago announced, letting go of my hand and hurrying away.

I sighed as I got my bowl from kutaal. Once everyone was in there, with their bowls, mom and dad, once again, took control and separated everyone to their liking.

I tried to stay calm as they said new guest's stay at they larger table (meaning everyone from enterra) and family and old friend at the other table (meaning me, winter, mom, dad and heather). Ugh!

Once we finished eating, most of us headed outside to hang out and play, bringing a volley ball. But mom, winter, Yakumo and Binka went to town to get some clothes for Yakumo and Binka, since they had no earth clothes. The boy's were already dressed in theirs now.

We played dodge-ball for most the time out there, my dad eyeing us carefully as we giggled and had fun. I wasn't able to have as much fun as everyone else with him like that.

Once the girls got back and got dressed, we headed inside.

"What time is it?" winter asked as we all watched 'Madea's Family Reunion' in the living room. Seriously, that thing was about to explode because everybody being in there.

"Where'd all the cookie dough go?" Binka asked from in the kitchen. Me, heather and winter ducked our heads.

"It's five. Carly will be here any minute." My dad said calmly, apparently not realizing the reason everyone was here.

"She's almost here?!" I asked, jumping up from sitting with sago (who hadn't even grabbed my hand).

"Everybody, get to the backyard!" winter yelled, pushing everyone to the hall, which lead to the back door. "Hurry! Before-"

The door bell rang then. Dang it!

Everyone ran to the kitchen (well, they were mostly pushed by winter, heather and me, but anyways) as mom headed to the door. We closed the doors to the kitchen after telling them to be quiet.

"Aunt Mary! Uncle Travis! Hey!" we heard and hurried to my parents. Carly, who also had her hair died, so now it was black hair streaked with orange and red. She was hugging my mom and dad, looking like a dwarf because her size….I don't need to say that outside of my head….and of course, she wore her normal punk rock clothes. All red and black. With a little of blue, because the jeans.

She turned to the three of us and, as we smiled, she smiled, too. Then there was a big group hug between the four of us. There a lot, "Oh my gosh you're here!" and "You look so different!" said and then we just started talking a little about how we've been. We stopped when we got close to that certain time.

"Ok, I haven't been here to see you guys in a while, but I can tell when something's up, just by seeing your faces. What is it?" she asked. Man, she was good!

"Nothing!" winter said real fast. "We're…just so excited!"

"Well, I am to, so much!" she said with a smile. "But, also, I'm a little hungry. Can I raid your kitchen?" she laughed, but waited….ok, kitchen…not a great hiding place, darn it!

"Um, we'll get you something." I said as me, heather and winter backed towards the kitchen door.

"No, its fine. I can fend for myself. I just wanted permission." She said, walking closer to us with a really curious look on her face.

"Of course you have our permission! Go ahead!" my dad said, and we glared at him as mom elbowed him and glared, too.

And with that, she said, "Ok!" and skipped around us, opening the door before we could stop her.

She froze at first, then said, "Uh, hi." Oh, thank god! Kutaal and the kittens weren't in here. And with everyone else wearing earth clothes, they were less noticeable as shinzo characters. They all waved and stayed silent.

Carly seemed confused, but also, too hungry to worry. She saw the big pot of soup and asked, "Oh, can I have some."

"Sure!" I said nervously. "Go on ahead!"

She got a bowl of it and took a sip of it. Shock crossed her face. "Oh, wow! This is amazing! Who the heck made this?!"

"Guilty as charged!" we heard a big voice say, coming from the other door leading to the hall.

Me, heather and winter groaned as we turned our heads to kutaal. He smiled apologetically at us and said, "Sorry!"

Now, at first Carly dropped her spoon and went still, seeing kutaal, but what really did it was the little kitten's, wearing clothes, asking their uncle for more soup. She glanced back and forth at each group. Kutaal and the kittens, sago and the others and me and the girls. Her eyes stopped on kutaal and then, she cracked. She dropped her bowl and then fainted.

"Carly!" my mom and dad said worriedly, coming in.

They picked her up and took her to the couch, me and heather and winter following. But before I headed in there, sago said, "Told you she'd faint."

I glared at him and said, "Bite me!"

Me: so, did ya'll enjoy it? I hope you did!^^

Mushra: why is there so many freaking fan-girls and barely any fan BOYS in these stories! God, please, give me a break from these evil females! They're killing me! *shakes hands to the sky*

Me: *tries hard to ignore the urge to slap him in the back of the head* ANYWAYS! Mushratheenterran, shinzoandvampires, morgan the enterran (who is Carly), if there is anything you don't like about how I am pertraying your characters, plz tell me, and if not, ir there is something you'd like me to add, plz tell me and I hoped ya'l liked!^^ anyone else who's reading this, thank you!^^


	4. Trying To Have Fun

Me: ok, the chapters are still coming, so be happy I haven't had mager writers block! *laughs nervously and knocks on wood*

Mushra: *pushes in a big block that had writer spray painted on it (I sigh)* here's writers block!!!! *smiles happily*

Me: *slaps him in the back of head and mumbles* annoying…..Anyways! I do not own shinzo or its characters. I'm just so obsessed with them that I've made a story about me hanging with them ^-^ enjoy!^^

Later on that day, or night, I guess, since it was dark, Carly finally woke up.

"Wha- what…what happened? Did I hit my head?" she asked, sitting up.

"When you fell, so I think so." Winter said and I elbowed her.

Carly laughed a little as mom brought her a cup of water, then left. "Ya'll wouldn't believe the dream I had…" she laughed more.

"Oh, I think we would." Heather said and I elbowed her, too.

Carly eyed heather and winter but then continued, saying "No, really! It was about shinzo! I, like, came in and got me something to eat, and asked who made the soup1 and then kutaal was there! And so was everyone else, except they were wearing normal clothes! Really, guys! And it was so real!"

"Yeah, that's because it is real, sparky!" said a small and annoying voice.

We turned as Mushra walked in, everyone following behind him. As freaking always, my stomached flipped when I saw Sago, but I turned, wishing I'd stop feeling like that….then thought, why didn't I want to feel that way?

"Oh. My. God!" Carly said, her mouth literally falling open. "You! Ya'll! Your…uh, but….what the heck! How's this possible!!!" she finally was able to ask a coherent question.

"…It's a bit of a long story, so, you might as well, get real comfortable." I said, then began with the first day…

** ** **

Two years ago.

"Winter! Hurry the heck up, this is starting to hurt!" heather yelled as she dangled from a rope tied to a tall tree which held our tree house. "Did we have to make this THIS realistic?!"

"It was your idea!" I yelled to her, feeling stupid wearing a oversized bike helmet that belonged on my dad's big head, a blue cover for a cape and pajama's. god, I hope no one see's us other then my parent's or heathers. "And at least your out-fit is a really good fan-made out-fit and it looks nice on you1 my out-fit makes me look stupid!" she had made her out-fit herself. No freaking fair!

"Would you two stop complaining?!" winter, my sister said, on the same branch of the tree that heather was tied to. "We're supposed to be having fun! Ok, Jaden, do you have the camera?" she asked, pulling out a rock she'd brought up there.

"Yeah." I said, pulling it out and getting it ready. "Just tell me when your ready and I'll turn it on."

"Heather, ready?" she asked.

"YES!! Just start video-cameraing before I loose feeling in my arms!!!" she said, wiggling a little.

"Ready!" winter said. Holding up the rock. She also had a better out-fit then me, but not heather.

"Action!" I said, turning on the camera. And if you haven't guessed what seen and who we're acting out, you either haven't watched the show and are not a fan, or you're a really stupid fan that hasn't watched the show in years.

Right as winter moved a little and got ready to say her line, we heard a loud crack. The girls eyes widened, as well as mine and I moved my eye from behind the camera, looking to see what that was.

"Winter, if you move one inch, " heather started saying slowly. "I will kill you."

But she was too late. Winter had gotten worried and moved back, causing another loud crunch. And then the branch broke and they fell. I dropped the camera and ran up to them, hurrying to move the big branch and other branches out of the way.

Heather hit most of them off. "WINTER!" she screamed, angry.

"Ok, I get your frustration, heather, really. But, she's my sister and I'm kinda of fond of her, so…" I said, trying to be funny and calm her, but when I didn't not feel my sister cowering behind me or even moving, I started digging again through the branches, but once I moved all of them, I saw she wasn't there. And then I got really worried. "Winter?" I called, but no answer. "Winter?!!" I started digging in the other pile of branches. Nothing.

"Uh, Jaden…" heather said, and my heart sank.

I turned slowly, but calmed as I saw she hadn't found an unconscious winter (if no one knew her name and read that sentence, that'd sound either kind of weird, or very poetry-ish). She was looking at something that was in a small bush at the bottom of the tree. W-what is it?"

"Come here…" she said, staring at what ever it was in amazement.

I came up to her and looked to see a light blue and green, swirling circle in between the tree and the ground. "What on earth…?" I said, amazed.

"what…is this?"

"It looks like a portal…" I said.

"….what do you think's on the other side?"

I swallowed. "What ever it is, I don't care. Winter could be in there, so we gotta go." I said and jumped in, not waiting for her. My stomach flipped with fear as I wonder what was at the end of this portal.

Heather was behind me in seconds and we were flouting around in the circle of earthy colors. But then there was a bright light and we land flat on our backs…and laid there for a second, in pain.

"God, ow, that hurt!" I exclaimed.

"No duh." Heather said.

We stood, rubbing our backs, and scanned the area. It seem to be a camping area, but no one had been here in a while because there was no wood or footprints. It was kind of dark, the sun setting.

"Jaden!" I heard and turned towards my sisters voice. She came out fo the tree's and hugged me.

"Winter, are you ok?!" I said, looking for any scars.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said, a little breathless. "But possibly not for long!"

"What? What do you- wait, where are we? Do you know?"

"No, but I was walking around, think I was still at home, when I saw a camp fire and headed to it, but some short dude there heard me and demanded to know who was there. I ran and he started following!" she said in a rush.

And then we heard footsteps coming fast. But then, something we didn't exspect…

"Eye of the lion!" "Hydro Power!" "Hyper Flame!" a sound of crackling flames, rushing water and crunching earth came after those words.

We all turned towards the guys coming and said at the same time. "No. Freaking. Way."

The first to come out of the shadow of the tree's was the hot-head himself. Mushra. The second was the coolest freaking lion ever (well, second coolest, compared to Aslan). Kutaal. And the last was the only guy who could pull of all blue, looking totally hot (it's a bit much, I know, but true). Sago. And as if to show of the fact that they were here, the bright light of the setting sun shined on the three of them, making them look even coller then they were a second ago!

They seemed to calm a little as they saw us.

"Why did you run, human?" Mushra asked in a cautious voice.

We couldn't speak.

"Don't worry, girls, he's scary to plenty of other people, too." Sago said and I thought that my heart may have skipped a beat.

They transformed back then and Mushra yelled, "Shut up!" at Sago as he laughed…I just stupidly kept staring at him.

"It's alright, humans, we were just wondering if something was wrong. We had thought you were attacking us at first, until you ran." Kutaal explained.

It was then, as we realized this might be real, that the three of us lost consciousness and fainted.

Some time later, we woke up, lying in the same place from before. We also felt wet and as I looked at heather and winter, I saw they were and me, too.

"Come on, Sago!" we heard Mushra say and saw the boys sitting on the logs surrounding the circle that was for the fire. "Do it again!" he said, pushing sago's arm at us.

"No! They're awake!" he protested and my eyes locked on him.

"Hmph!" Mushra said and sat back down.

"What's wrong guys?" we heard a kind female voice ask and then Yakumo came from the trees. "Oh, hello." She smiled.

We all barely waved. The three of us were pretty in sink when we were shocked or surprised or dumbfounded.

"Was something wrong?" she asked Mushra.

"Don't know, they ain't talking." He said jumping up as his hover-board come up behind him and he landed on it.

"Are any of you hurt?" sago asked.

We shook our heads.

"Scared?" kutaal asked.

We shook our heads again.

"Well, then what's wrong with you?!" Mushra asked, impatient.

"Could you give us a second to freaking speak, shorty?!" heather stood, annoyed at his annoying-ness. Though, also, that's what she liked about him, too. Confusing.

"Who are you calling shorty?!" he said, speeding over to her on his over board then jumping down to show that they were the same height.

They just glared at each other.

"Wow. You'd think they were twins…" sago said, staring at them. Me and winter stood then.

"Well, why don't you tell us what she was going to? Why are you three away from the city? No one's supposed to come up here until we've checked the place for evil or rouge enterrans." Yakumo said.

"The city? What city?" winter asked.

"That one down there." A robotic voice said, coming from the tree's to be beside Yakumo. All of a sudden, his eyes lit up and they scanned us.

"Ah! What was that?!" I asked, worried.

"Yakumo, they're humans, as they appear…but they are not from this realm. It is a different time zone they come from. The one with no enterrans." He said looking at her.

All the guys heads snapped up towards Hakuba as he said that. Yeah, we're so unlucky. Yakumo gets two hot guys with power and a cool cat that can cook and fight and what do we get in our realm?! Annoying, boring and barely cute guys in a boring realm.

Yakumo looked at us, amazed.

And after that, she got us to tell her all about our version of earth and we were just too psyched to say no. we got tired after a while and stayed the night at their camp. The next morning, though we didn't want to, we headed home but promise we'd come back after we told our parents.

And though it took forever to convince them, and also took us showing them the portal, they finally believed us. And after a day or two of arguing, negotiating and planning, they finally let us start going back and bringing them here.

And from then on, we were friends with our favorite TV show characters.

** ** **

Carly just sat there, wide eyed, mouth a gape.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Mushra said all of a sudden, breaking the silence. He had faint and hidden amusement in his voice. "…you," he said, pointing at heather. "Dressed up as me and you, " he pointed at me. "dressed up as sago? And you have it on tape, too?! Oh, I got to see that!" he said, heading the closet where we keep books and movie's. Heather tackled him. "No! I have to see it!! I have to!!!" he said clawing at the floor.

I ignored them as they wrestled, and also ignored giggled from everyone else other then winter and Carly, who was still stunned looking….it was starting to worry me. "Yeah, Mushra's not good with first impressions." I said, laughing weirdly.

She finally snapped out of her frozen state, shaking her head. "So, this is really real?" she asked.

"Yep."

"I'm not dreaming?"

"Well, you could pinch yourself to find out-ow!" Mushra mumbled as he wrestled with heather, who, of course was winning.

It took a few minutes, but a look of complete realization and happy acceptance came over her, but then, a bit of anger as she turned to me. "Well, why didn't you tell me before?!"

"Uh…well, the last time you visited was either, before we met them or sometime after that and I forgot…or at least didn't know how to tell you. But I'm pretty sure it's because it was after your last visit…."

"Well, what about calling me?! Emailing me?!"

"Well, like I said, we didn't know how to tell you. And anyways, aren't you glad you r here to meet them in stead of over the phone or through email?" I said, hoping she'd calm.

She did, but only for now because the others. "….Can we go to enterra?!"

"uh, I don't know about that, sweetie…." My dad said and I turned to glare at him as everyone looked at him.

"Please! Please, uncle Travis!!! I really want to go!!! Please!!! Just for a few days, since I'm only spending a week here!! I will love ya'll forever if ya'll let me go!!!" and she started doing poppy dog eyes to my mom and dad and me and winter joined in. oh, the power of related teenage kids with big, pretty eyes against parents.

"….fine! but only for a few days days!" he said pointedly to me and winter. "And there better not be anything more then hand holding going on with you four! Am I clear?"

"Yes sir." I said flatly.

"Yeah-ah! That's my hair Mushra!" heather screamed.

Carly became confused. "…who four? What's he talking about?"

I blushed a little. "Um…"

"Jaden's finally going out with saog and heather with Mushra." Winter said.

"Wow, really?!" she asked, smiling. "Well, we'll talk about it later! I'm gonna get my bag!" she said, jumping up from the couch and grabbing her bag, ready to go.

And after heather and Mushra broke up their fight (with help from kutaal), we all started getting ready to leave. The boys and Yakumo and Binka changed back to their enterran clothes, kutaal grabbed his pots and pans and me and winter packed our stuff. Heather just grabbed the bag she'd brought yesterday.

Everyone headed off to the woods, except me and heather. We were stopped by my parents. I sighed and so did she.

"Ok, while your gone, I want you two to be on good behavior!" my dad started. "Nothing stu-"

"Dad, you've giving us this speech so many times that its painfully unnecessary!" I interrupted, sure my face was glum again. "We're not going to do anything freaking stupid! And if your wondering if Sago is listening to your warnings and keeping an annoying distance between us, don't worry! He is! No matter if you two are around or not! And I think the only fun I'm going to have is hanging with my friends, my sister and my cousin! I don't even think me and Sago will talk, so, great job!" I finally finished and stormed off before they could say anything. I heard heather run after me.

"Um…..well, uh…..wow." she said the only compliment she could think of on what I just did. I barely smiled, but wasn't completely happy with what I did. Don't get me wrong. I'm glad I'd finally let my feelings towards them lately, out, but…I'm, as well as winter, pretty close with my parent's and I don't like getting them mad that much. Or hurting them.

I just kept quiet until we went through the portal to see the others unpacking and getting comfortable. I just tossed my stuff by winters and then lay on the ground, using my bag as a pillow as everyone talked, mostly to Carly, feeling her in on everything.

Even winter, though she took a minute to say some things, talked about Xavier.

Eventually, after getting everything out of heather that she could, Carly came to me.

"So…?" she said, sitting beside me as I gazed at the stars here.

"So… what?"

"What's up with you and sago?! I want the details."

"Carly, I'm really tired and…not in the mood, so…maybe tomorrow." I said, rolling over, on to have her crawl over to that side.

"Aw, come on! It's still kind of sunny here! About six or seven o'clock! How can you be tired?! you always stay up late!"

"…People change…" I said, trying to change the subject. I laughed at the irony of what I said.

"What's up with you two?" ugh1 what did he want.

"She not telling me anything about how you two have been!" Carly complained.

"And why's that, Jaden?" he asked…. his voice was still that fake calm, yet flat tone.

"Tired." was my only answer.

"Jaden, is something wrong?" wow, he actually sounded worried!

"Nope."

"Jaden…"

"What?" I asked, getting a little irritated.

"Look at me, please." He said softly. I hated it, but I couldn't resist that voice.

I rolled over and propped myself on one arm to look him in the face as he sat on his knees, his face a few inches from mine. "What?"

He saw it there. My annoyance, and, though I'd hoped not, my pain, too, I'm sure. He didn't know what to say. Of course not.

"Ok, I'm just going to wait until tomorrow…." Carly said, crawling away as me and Sago stared each other in the eyes.

"What is it you want?" I asked, wanting to lay back down.

"….What wrong with you?" he asked.

I laughed and laid back down on my back. "What wrong with ME? Funny…"

"What does that mean?" he asked, sounding a bit annoyed by the accusing sound in my voice.

I leaned up to glare at him, but got up and headed towards the woods, knowing he'd follow and then began.

"Sago, since we talk the other night, you've barely said a word to me!" I sat up then and looked him in the eye. "You've also barely touched me. I get that partly, because my parents. But they said it fine to hold my freaking hand!!! If not put one arm around my shoulder, which they also allow sometimes!! So, I'm sorry if I feel a bit freaking rejected because the lack of attention I'm getting from you!!! I mean, nothing like a pop star would want, heck no! but at least one look from you that isn't a freaking guarded or emotionless look!! One real smile in stead of a fake one!" I sucked in breathing heavy because I knew tears were coming. "You haven't even kissed me!!!" they started to over flow a little then, but I was still able to talk coherently. I wiped my eyes as I continued. "Not since the last one before you went to sleep in the guest house! And, I may be imagining this, but I really figured out then what they meant by freaking 'cold shoulder' after that kiss!" I turned away then, hating everything and everyone at this moment. I tried to calm myself, wiping my eyes repeatedly. I freaking felt like I was a new character in freaking Dawson's Creek!

"Jaden." He touched my shoulder an I shied away from his hand, hating the fact that he only touches me now…"Ok, Jaden. When we talked outside of your house, you pretty much said we needed to slow thing down. Stop going so far so fast. And that's what I'm doing…."

I turned back to him, really annoyed now. "Yes, said slow things down and that's what I meant! That was what I was ready to do, but what your doing isn't slowing down, Sago! Its freaking rewinding!!!"

He looked away then. "I was just doing what you wanted." He said, giving me a slightly less guarded look. I saw a little pain and anger there.

"Don't give me that crap, Sago. Just leave me alone completely, like you were doing before!" and I stormed off then, farther into the forest, so I could get away from him and calm down before I headed back.

I sat against a trunk of a tree, wiping my eyes and taking deep breaths. I couldn't go back there, looking all sad. Not with everyone, including my visiting cousin, back there. I wouldn't want to worry them and I'm not in the mood to discuss anything.

Once I'd calmed, I headed back to the camp-site. The best fake smiled I could work up flat on my face. I didn't even look to make sure if sago came back.

I laid back down and everyone was starting to lie down, too. Sago was lying on his side, facing away from me, and I did the same.

Before I fell asleep, I got a worried look from my best friend and only sister. I shook my head and smiled, hoping to calm them. They eventually fell asleep and, after I let a few tears fall, I fell into sleep also.

I had a dream that night. I dream I hadn't had since before everyone met. Before we knew the others were real. Before I had any really, real hope of ever having anything with sago, but dreamed of it.

"So." He said with his beautiful voice. He was in his hyper form. "What kind of stuff do you like?"

we were sitting on a log while other's, including hyper form Mushra, kutaal, Yakumo and also heather, danced around a fire with other enterrans.

I don't know why, but I'd dreamed I was some kind of cat enterran with pointy ears, yellowish skin, gold hair and a purple and pink out-fit. It was just random, but at least I looked prettier in the dream. That's probably why he was talking to me. "Stuff." I had said lamely….. I was younger then and wasn't very imaginative, ok?! "What…kinda of stuff do you like?"

"Stuff." He laughed and his eyes sparkled a little because of the flames reflecting off the.

We had just talk in that dream, and back then, I liked it. It was like my own little world where I could be with him, happy.

But, unlike back then when I had the dreams, I started seeing flashes of my memories. Memories from before we went on that date, then the date, then lately this month. Me and him have been so happy since after that first date…but then the memories of last night popped in my there. Then it was just swarms of all the different memories, assaulting my brain and then stopping with…our…our first kiss. It had been so sweet, so amazing, so…loving. And the kisses afterward were the same, so nice. The last, very last memory was of our last kiss. I know realized that, then, though it had been so short…that had been the most intense kiss we ever shared, and he had held me so tightly…

I had been a bit wrong about him…he was hurting as much as me…..

I woke up then, woken, yet again by the smell of food. I sat up, rubbing my eyes. Everyone had a plate of some sort of meat and, as I smelt it, I didn't care what meat he'd used.

I headed over there to everyone and, once heather saw me, she handed me a plate, smiling. I smiled too, trying hard to squash my glum mood that threatened to come back. I sat by Carly and ate my chicken happily.

"Hey, Jaden, guess what? Everyone's volunteered to give me a tour of the city. Are you going to come?" Carly said.

I cleared my throat after I swallowed, knowing that if I hadn't, I would have sounded hoarse. "Of course." I smiled at her and she smiled back.

As I looked over everyone, happy to see happy faces, my eyes stopped on him. He was staring at me sadly. He gave me an apologetic smile, not thinking it'd help. But I smiled back, which made him really smile.

After everyone finished, we headed down the trail to the city, all chatting about different stuff. Yakumo was telling Carly about all the different stores and stuff in the city as they rode in Hakuba. I was sure Carly was happy about that. Kutaal was telling the kittens how to make something I couldn't understand. Mushra and heather were arguing about something and Binka had joined heathers side. Winter had joined mushra's.

"Are you feeling…better?" sago asked, all of a sudden coming up beside me.

"Um, yeah. I think so….look, I'm…sorry about going off, I'm just confused and angry about this whole situation with my parents and us and I think I just needed to unload. I'm sorry, I didn't know it was hard on you to…I'm sor-"

"Stop." He said, almost laughing. "…It's fine. Like you beings say, 'your only human'." He laughed.

I nodded. From then on, we were kind of quiet, not sure what exactly to say, but at least were weren't shooting sparks from our eyes.

"Ok, I propose and idea!" Yakumo had said after we'd finished going everywhere but a one mall.

"What's that?" Carly asked, eating the rest of her chicken, which she'd saved. She had vowed to cherish Kutaal's food until she had it no more.

"Well, since you four- well, three, since heather's has that out-fit from Mushra. But anyways, I was saying that since you three don't have any enterran clothes, I thought we could go get some!"

"Sure!" the three of us (me, winter and Carly) nodded.

"Haha, now its ya'lls turn to be dressed up in different and weird clothes!" Mushra said, laughing evilly. Remembering us forcing them to change. We laughed at the memory of Mushra trying to tear sago's helmet of, which he was still wearing now. His hair was getting a little longer, but enough that you could see the tips of his blue hair sticking out from the bottom.

We headed in the mall and went looking….Mushra kept trying to offer stupid looking clothes to us just to mess with us. Idiot.

Me, winter and Carly (not usually the girly, shop-a-lot girls) were running back and forth like crazy trying to find something cool. I had saw a really cool top. It twisted around the neck AND also had shoulder armor, making it cooler, but then I saw it was a dress. Yeah, I wont wear anything that flowy and if I do, it needs to be shorter and I need to have pants under it.

Eventually, after an hour (shamefully. Really made us seem girly, since we spent an hour looking for clothes), we found something we liked.

Winter had found an out-fit that was actually exactly like mine, except it was a different color. It was a shirt that surrounded the neck at the top and had a stone in the middle. Her's was a light blue-ish green, the shirt blue. Mine was a ruby red stone, the shirt a darker color of red. We also had…well, not gloves...kinda like the arm warmer things Carly had, but silk, like the shirts. It felt nice. Oh, and we had shoulder armor, but, unlike that other out fit, it wasn't attached. We where wearing a little bit, kind of tight pants with boots and the pants had (yay!) a cool skirt attached. It was short in the front and grew longer as it made it to the back of me. My boots were brown and the pants were the same shade as my shirt. My skirt a lighter red. The gloves were that light red, too and the shoulder armor was brown. Winters boots were a dark green, same as her shoulder armor, her skirt and gloves a shiny green and her pants the same as her shirt. And we also got these things in our hair to hold the hair back, some type of metal. One for both side, and they had stones, the same as the shirts, in them.

Yeah, we looked cool!

Carly's out fit was armor over her other clothes and I understood. She couldn't part with those clothes. She had shoulder armor, thigh armor and some armor on her knee's. it was a dark black. Also, just for the heck of it, she got herself and crown kind of like mushras's, except with designs and stuff on it.

We all looked cool! And we came out of there with big smiles on our face, ready to have fun!

"Man, you guys look different!" Mushra said, astonished. "You actually look cool!"

"And what, we weren't before?!" winter asked, feeling offended, but it was still playful.

"Thanks for the compliment!" I told him and everyone laughed at us.

"This is just so freaking cool!" Carly said all of a sudden. She kept doing this, realizing again and again, as if she forgot, that this was all real. "I'm gonna start visiting so much more!"

I smiled at her. This was nice, though I still felt on edge because of me and saog. We'd made a truce…but we still kept a distance, not sure how to act, what to do. Because my parents and also just because the hostility we felt….i'm sure we might have more fights later, but, hopefully, make up the next day like this time….

Yeah, if only.

We stayed in a hotel place, complete with a pool that seemed like a beach, it was so cool. We played for hours, but eventually, we headed back in, deciding we'd go on a walk through town again, just to be out doing something. And also, tomorrow, we planned to go on a little hiking trip….but made sure we knew it couldn't take long, since mom and dad said only a few days. God, so annoying!

"Um, hey, guys!" sago said as we passed some building with flahing light on the outside. I glanced through the glass doors and saw the machines and poker tables.

"No, Sago!" we all said, even Carly.

He sighed, knowing he'd hoped falsely…..i hated feeling all girly like this, but….it was hard for me to keep my eye off him. I wanted to look at him, but then, I didn't…it was so annoying! I focused on other things.

"Ok, so your saying that between superman and batman, superman's the best?!" heather asked Mushra, astonished.

"Yes! You got a problem with that?!" he asked her. They could be so entertaining sometimes.

"Yeah, and you know why?! 'cause superman's a bit of a sissy and batman is just cool!!" she said.

"What?!!! Dude, spuermans….he's….well, he's freaking spuerman!!!!"

I laughed, as I always did, at them. I looked at kutaal, the kittens and Carly, who were talking about something.

"How did you learn to cook so well?!" she asked kutaal, wanting to know.

"Years of practice." He said, smiling widely. "And a good sense of food."

I looked to Yakumo and Binka.

"But why cant I use it on them?!!" Binka said, complaining about not being able use her bazooka.

"Because, Binka, that thing is too violent. It would come in handy with enemys, but not the boys." Boy did Yakumo not understand the boys.

"How ion the world do you think they listen?!" Binka said, raising the bazooka higher. My point, exactly!

"Hey Jaden?" I heard winter say. I turned to her. She was a few steps behind mer and sago and I slowed to where I was beside her. She had a troubled look on her face.

"Yeah?"

"Um….nevermind. its nothing." She said, shaking her head.

"Winter, what is it? Something's on your mind." She had no hope of hiding anything from me when I was her sister.

"…..are you and sago ok? Tell me the truth." She had a worried, yet sad look in her eyes.

I turned face away from her, swallowing hard. After a minute, I took a breath. "…don't tell anyone, ok? Because I don't want to ruin anyone's fun….but…last night, me and sago had a fight….and a pretty big one…." I said and told her everything.

She nodded and then started to think. After a few minutes of silence, she turned to me and started talking again, seeming to really want to get this through to me. "Jaden….i think…no, I know you need to go with your instincts, what you want. God, love them, but mom and dad can go too far with some things, mostly when it comes to us. Though, its not mainly because them, they are part of the reason me and….Xavier broke up. That just wouldn't leave us alone." She started to seem sad, and now I wished I hadn't said anything, this was hurting her to think of him. She looked at me and saw I was about to say something and held up her hand. "You need to have as much time as you can with sago….you never know what'll happen and when it will happen. My point is, I don't want to see the same thing happen to you, Jaden. Seeing you happy with him, though sometimes it hurts, has made me happy. Its one of the things that gets me up in the morning, you, my sister, being happy with someone you love."

Being the emotional people we are, plus being females, we were overflowing with tears by now. We had stopped and let everyone go ahead of us.

"Winter…" I said, and hugged my sweet sister close. God, how could I live without a friend and loved one like her.

"Promise me!" she said hoarsely and cleared her throat, hugging me tighter. "Promise me you'll stay happy, ok? I don't want to see it happen to you, too."

I swallowed hard. "I will….i will try, winter….but I'm not sure what to do right now….for now, " we let go then. " I think we just need time to calm down and think….but winter, I need to tell you something, too."

"Hm?" she said, wiping her eyes.

"You are the best sister I could ever ask for and I love you…" I said and hugged her again.

"Me, too, Jaden, me, too." She said.

After we'd calmed and once we were sure we looked normal again, we headed after everyone. I mostly walked with her. I couldn't be near him now….I was to confused and worried…like if I made one wrong move, everything would be messed up. I, at this point, didn't know what would help, and what would make everything worse….

Later, we headed back to the hotel, going to our rooms, tired. Kutaal and the kittens shared a one bed room. Yakumo, Binka and Carly shared a three bed room. And, of course, me heather, Mushra and sago stayed in the same room. We all had our own beds. I slept in the one closets to the wall. Heather and Mushra were lying in the beds in the middle and sago was on the other side….farthest from me….

I actually didn't sleep much then. I couldn't stop glancing over at sago, asleep, calm and serene, too far away from me. I don't know why, but I couldn't look away from him as he slept….which, after hours of thinking, I found funny. Because on one episode of Dawson's creek, Jen's grandma was talking about she used to watch her husband as she slept. She said she stay up for hours, watching him. She said you had to know you loved someone a lot if were able to stay awake watching them….Pacey, at the end of the episode, watched Joe as she slept. It was so sweet.

And I knew then, like I always knew, that I cared deeply for that boy sleeping soundly three beds from me. And I hoped he did, too, and that it stayed that way, forever….

But, as my sister said…

You never know what will happen and when it will….

Me: ok, everyone that's reading! I need help!!! I'm planning to have some bad guy attack or do something evil and I want ya'll to help me decide who it could be!!! But, please, not Lanuncurus….he's too evil and things might be too emotional if it was him, cause he'd end up killing people *twitches as I think of him killing sago*

Mushra: Aw, come one! I could take him! I beat him last time!!!

Me: yeah, after five or more freaking tries!!! Dude, I spent days going crazy over the fact that in each new episode, you still hadn't killed him!!! I stayed up 'til four in the morning to watch you finally kill him!!! And the was with the power of a guardian! Do you have the guardian card?

Mushra: ***annoyed*** …no….but I'd keep fighting!

Me: yeah, we know. Please, need help! Need idea's, so please offer!!


	5. The Attack

Me: ok, thank you to those who offered some bad guys I could use. Actually, I decided that three badies could come, all working together because they want the same thing (don't know what it is yet). And you'll see who they are….

Mushra: why not just tell them who they are?

Me: because that would be a spoiler to this chapter, stupid!

Mushra: oh, really?! (gets a happy smile on his face) then the three bad guys are-

Me: Covers his mouth) I do not own shinzo or its characters, just mine. Enjoy!!^^

"Jaden?" I heard his voice say softly and felt him shake my shoulder. "Jaden, wake up."

I sat up, my back hurting because I had been uncomfortable when I woke up, I realized I'd fallen asleep on the window seal. I'd been watching the stars again….

"….You ok?" he asked, worried but also wary.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I said stretching and then going to get ready. I came out and headed down to the lobby, where everyone was waiting.

"This'll be fun! Like ya'lls adventures and stuff in the show!!!" Carly said, so happy.

"Yeah, so fun!" Mushra mimicked her voice and she glared at him, punched him in the shoulder and then heather elbowed him in the side. "OW! What is this, hurt Mushra day?!"

"Well," Yakumo said. "everyone's here now. Are we ready to go?"

"Yep!" everyone said, and then we were off, following only a dusty trail…well, we were heading that way. We had to make it out of the city first.

Once we were out there, it felt so cool, because it felt like an adventure. Like how everyone used to travel around on the show.

First, it was kind of like a mini desert and then there were trees, a big forest. It felt kind of weak to follow the trail, but still. It was just so cool, and you saw plenty of different creatures crawling around. Some like the ones on earth, but also, some different, cooler. Everyone was just having fun. Mushra was saying we should play hide and seek (he wanted to try and scare everyone by splitting us up), but we said no.

"But why not?! It'd be so fun!!" he complained.

"No." we all said calmly.

"Please, please, please?!!! Heather!" he said, running to her. "Heather, come on, don't you want to? Help me out!"

She just shook her head. Mushra dropped his head sadly and walked ahead as everyone laughed.

"…Um, excuse me?" we all of a sudden heard and turned to who ever it was. It was that enterran guy from before; the one who winter thought was cute. "…May I join you people? …I have no where to go…." His face was guarded, but there was an angry look there….what was wrong with this guy?

"I don't know…" Mushra said, staring at him.

"Please, I have no where to go and…if you run in to anyone bad, I could help you. Please." He kept saying. He seemed to really want to join us.

"Of course you can come with, sir." Yakumo said happily to him, making everyone else tense. "What is your name?"

"….Zen…." he said as he walked forward a few steps.

"Well, nice to meet you Zen. Welcome." She had a nice welcoming smile on her face, completely unaware of how weird this guy was acting.

Winter walked over to me and said, "Do ya think this guys bad news?"

"No, I'm just standing here, glaring at him for no reason."

She made a face at my heavy sarcasm.

"Yeah, he seems a little bad news-ish, so we may need to watch our backs…" I told her.

"Bad news-ish? Is that a new word?" she asked.

I glared at her as she laughed and walked off. The guy, Zen, saw her as she walked away and they both glanced at each other for a few seconds, then winter kept walking.

"It seems like we're getting a bit crowded…" sago said to me as he passed me, walking over to Yakumo, who was talking with the Zen guy….only natural for him to feel the need to protect her…..

"Yeah, crowded…" I said and headed over to heather, winter and Carly, who were all crowded together, watching the guy with wary eyes.

The guys stayed close to Yakumo, Binka was a little farther ahead, right behind Zen, and we were in the front, following the trail. Since everyone was so tense, it was quiet. Annoying. This wasn't working out well. And, what was creepy, was that every time I looked back at the Zen dude, he seemed to be staring ahead intently at nothing, focusing hard on nothing….it was weird and creepy.

After a while, it started to get dark and we started heading back, not really wanting to leave, but having to.

"What are ya'll doing?!" Zen asked as we turned around and started walking back again.

"Uh, heading back." I said. "What does it look like?"

"What?! Why?! Why walked this much if your just going to turn back around?!" he seemed like he really wanted us to stay.

"Why do you care so much?" sago asked warily.

Zen seemed to think over his next words. "….Well, you all seemed to be going on an adventure."

"Yeah, and now we done, because we gotta be getting back. Got a problem with that?" Mushra asked as we all started walking again.

"….Wait!" he said, holding up one hand. Something changed in his eye, he was focusing on something. "Look out!!!" he said, now pointing at something.

We all turned to see a huge purple and black portal coming straight for us. And it was coming so fast that we didn't even have time to run from it. It sucked us in.

I don't know about anyone else, but when I blacked out once I was sucked in by that thing, whatever it was and as I looked at everyone else, they seemed to be waking up, too. I looked around at our surroundings, which were dark. The floors and walls were connected, making it like a big, circle hall. The walls and floors were a dark purple, the only light was a lighter purple flame hanging above us.

"Where on enterra are we?!" Yakumo said worriedly.

"We're in a trap. Someone must have set this up." Sago said, touching the walls to see what they felt like. It felt like some sort of stone.

"Someone? You mean Zen." I said flatly, annoyed. It had to have been him.

"What?" Yakumo said, gasping. I sighed. She just didn't know anything.

"What are you talking about?!" we heard a voice say and we all were surprised to see Zen here, too. He walked up to me, angry. ""Why are you blaming me?!"

"Because, you just all of a sudden came up to us, really wanting to join us, and get mad when we start to leave. And you acting weird the whole time! And then as we were leaving, a portal appears?" I said, looking pointedly at him.

He got really close in my face. "That. Was not. Me." He said in a threatening voice.

I just stood my ground, glaring.

"Get away from her." Sago ordered all of sudden, coming up beside me.

Zen just turned his angry look at sago.

"Leave them alone!" winter said all of a sudden and Zen face softened barely as he turned to her.

He gave me and sago one more hard glare and headed to the farthest end of this long hall.

"What was that?" sago whispered to me as I wondered the same thing. Why did he leave us alone when winter spoke up?

We all started to sit down and get comfortable, knowing it may be a while before we find a way out of here.

"What if I shoot the end of this wall with fire?" Mushra offered, getting irritated.

"…It will most likely bounce back…" Zen said.

"Mostly likely?" really?" I asked him questioningly and he glared. "And how do you know this?"

"…Its none of your business, human." He said and that made me a little annoyed.

"Hey!" winter spoke up again. "I think that we all need to stay calm. We need to work together to get out of here and fighting won't help." She eyed me and Zen. "Now, I'm not so sure of you either, Zen." She started to say to him and I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out, and just gave him a smug look. "But, if you know anything about what we're in, you could be of some help." Zen gave me a smug look back after that.

"She's right, everyone, we need to stick together." Yakumo said, hopping out of Hakuba, who she had been riding in this whole time. "Or we'll never get out." She started to get everyone to gather together.

"Yakumo…" I said, still sitting. "She didn't mean it literally."

"Oh…" she said, then sat down.

And for the next four hours, we kept offering idea's to the now all knowing Zen, but he said none of it would work. Of course not!

The only calm I found here was in the fact that sago was sitting very close with me, holding my hand tightly as he watch Zen.

Yakumo just sat with Binka and Carly, Mushra and heather sat with kutaal and winter was close to them and they made a line down the right side of the hall, me and sago on the left wall. Zen still sat at the end of the hall, far from everyone. What really get on my nerves and kept me on edge was the fact that he kept glancing at winter, a soft look crossing his face every time his eye landed on her face.

We were almost asleep, me and sago, and I think everyone else, when all of a sudden, there was a big rumbling and everything started shaking. We all stood up, fully awake now, yet still a bit sleepy.

"Its coming apart! Its weakening!!" Zen told us over the loud crunching sounds and then, all of a sudden, it was as if the lights froze. Then the whole place blasted away, leaving us to fall into blackness, screaming.

But, a few seconds after we had started falling, we landed on the ground (hard) and saw that we were back in enterra, at the entrance to the forest. We looked around for any remnants of the prison we were just in, but there was nothing…except my mom….

"Mom, what are doing here?!" winter asked before I did and we all stood.

And evil smile crossed her face. "Oh, she was your mother, was she?" she asked us, weirdly….evily…

"M…mom?" winter said again, questioningly. She started walking forward, worried.

"Winter!" I said, just as Zen yelled, "Stop! She's not your mother!"

"What?" she turned to him.

"Hmm, a smart boy. I guess I didn't hide it well…" she smiled even more evily….who was this? This couldn't be my mother.

And it wasn't. she changed, morphed, and became Katai, that one transforming bug enterran that worked for Daku. What the heck was he doing here…and how did he transform into my mom? He'd have to see her first, wouldn't he?

Wait… "Where's my mom and dad?!" I ordered, walking up to him and ignoring sago as he tried to stop me.

"You mean those two weak humans in that small old house?" he smiled even more evily. "I haven't idea of who your talking about…"

"You little!!!" I ran up to him and punched him, knocking him down, winter coming up beside me. I grabbed part his shirt, bringing his ugly face close to mine. "Where are they and what did you do to them?!! Tell me now or I kill you!!!"

"Jaden…" Yakumo said, surprised. God, just shut up!

"Nothing has happened to them…" he said and smiled even more, if that was possible. "Yet…"

I've never been too much of a violent person, but the thought of anyone hurting someone I loved…well, that was my breaking point. "Well, you tell your master that if he lays one hand on my parents. No, if he even steps one foot near my house, he will die!!! And you stay away from my parents!!" I punched him again then and stood as he wiped a little blood from his face.

He laughed. "Go tell him yourself…" he said tauntingly and I realized what he meant.

"No!" winter and me yelled and started running for the hill as fast as we possibly could, not caring if anyone was following. We had to hurry home before that Daku laid a hand on them. For a moment, I wondered how these people kept coming back after being defeated, but I ignored it, not worrying about that at the moment.

We were in the city now, already breathing heavily and wishing we were like twilight vampires, able to run fast. It was agonizing, knowing someone was probably at our house, in our realm of earth, trying, for some reason, to capture my parents and we can't do anything until we get there.

Once we gotten to the hill, everyone had caught up to us, running or riding beside us. Once we made it to the campsite, mine and winters eyes locked on the portal as we hurried for it, but then Zen was in our.

"Ok, I've been trying hard not to hurt you since we met, but right now, I'd be happy to send you to a hospital if you don't MOVE!!!" I yelled at him.

"Wait! For one second, ok?!" he said, pushing me and heather back as we tried to get past him.

"Get out of our way!!!" winter yelled at him this time and a look of guilt crossed Zen's face, but he didn't move.

"Listen. This may be a trap, like prison. Someone might want ya'll to leave enterra so they can attack! This could be what this Daku wants, ok? So lets just think for a second…."

"He's got a point, girls." Yakumo agreed.

":Yakumo, I don't care if he has a point!! My parents could be in danger right now!!!" I yelled at her, not caring about trying to stay nice.

"Hey!" Mushra and Binka yelled at me.

"Look, how about half of us stay behind and half go check on your parents, ok?" Zen said.

"I don't care, just get out of my way!!!" I said and pushed him down, running into the portal, winter right behind me.

I landed flat on my face, but wiped the dirt off my face and kept running. I heard winter groan a little in pain, then heard her foot steps and other behind me, not caring to look who'd came.

I made it out of the forest to see thousands of bugs flying above my house, almost making a tornado above it. And then we heard screams coming from the house….a man and a woman.

"Mom! Dad!!!" we both screamed and were running again.

We hurried but we stopped by bugs coming to attack and/or stop us. I was nearing a bad breaking point. We started fighting them, hitting them in the side or gut and if they had weapons, we took them and used them. There were plenty of cards across the ground. There was some weird sound, a razor or something spinning, then I saw sago's boomerang double-sword card two bugs. I turned to him as he stopped by us and I also saw heather and….Zen….coming.

"Whats he doing here?!" I asked, angry.

"Mushra and kutaal said it my be best if they stay behind and he offered to come so we'd have more fire power…so to speak."

And then there was another scream from our parents inside, then the roof was blasted off. We saw fire on top and behind it as a big guy with silver armor jumped on…god, how many evil guys could come back right now?!!

"Grandora!" the gay voice said. "Go, take his lord Daku and the prisoners away from here!" and then the three headed blue dragon flew off….we saw them, tied together and laying behind daku.

"NNNOOOOO!!!" me and winter scream, running after the dragon the we couldn't catch it. All of there was a bright light in front of Grandora and then the dragon disappeared. Me and winter turned to glare at Ryuma as he emerged from the house that continued burning. He had an evil and smug look on his face.

We clutched our weapons tightly and ran, screaming in anger, at him.

He sighed happily. "Still, so beautiful…" that sent a creeped out shiver down my spine, but I was only a foot from him now and I brought down my weapon at him, anger fueling my strength.

But then, some silver liquid appeared in front of Ryuma, blocking his smug face and I rammed into it as it became solid. I sat up, looking at what ever this was and slowly realizing WHO it was.

"Jaden, get away from them, now!! It's Eilis!!!" sago said, yelling as he ran to me.

I started to crawling away and then got up with winter and sago's help.

By then, Eilis was now in his normal form, Ryuma beside him and the both of them smiling evily. "So sorry about your parents, Jaden. Maybe you'll get them back once we're done with them…." He laughed then and that was my full breaking point.

"What are you doing to them?!" winter asked, near tears, but her question was interrupted by my scream of anger as sago held me back. I was trying to get loose.

"You better give them back to us, right now, you son of a bitch!!!!" I yelled, tears of anger flowing from my eyes. No one had ever heard me cuss before, but had very good reason too! "Give them back now before I kick your ass!!!"

Eilis laughed more at my cursing. "And what can a human like you do? You have no power…" he taunted.

I struggled more.

"Yes, they do…" Zen said flatly, walking up to winter and me, who were a few inches away from each other. He touched both our shoulders and shut his eyes, focusing. Then I felt a warmth in my shoulder that continue through the rest of my body the stones on mine and winters chest started to change colors. They went through all the colors, stopping on a flowing black with strings of purple light. Our outfits had changed by then, too. They were black and purple.

Eilis glared at Zen as he continued to give us some of his power. Once he was done with us, he went to heather and Carly, who had just caught up to us, and gave them power, too. By then, he was breathing heavily, weak.

But we were now filled with powers, weapons at our side as we held them our eyes were shut as we let the power flow fully through us. Once I opened my eyes, I felt stronger. I looked to see that winter now held a bow and arrows. Heather had a staff like Mushra's, though the metal was black. Carly had a sword, like me.

I turned my angered glare to Eilis. "Now do we have enough power, you bastard!" I said in a flat and almost evil sounding voice.

"You are lucky, human. But we'll be back later…"

"Who said you were going anywhere?!" winter yelled and shot and arrow, glowing lavender, at Eilis. It hit him in the shoulder and he screamed in pain. He couldn't pull it out as it still glowed.

He glared at winter, forming a spike with one hand, and then as fast as possible, he shot it towards winter.

"No!" I screamed and immediately turned to see Zen jump in front of my sister. The silver spike hit him in the stomach, but didn't go al the way in, so he was carded. But he was in pain.

"Hmm, stupid children, so blinded by love. You'll never survive if that's al you care about…." Eilis said and disappeared with Ryuma.

By then, I was crazy angry, but I, like everyone else surrounded Zen as he lay on the ground, breathing heavily.

"…Why?" winter asked, dumbfounded.

"….Couldn't…let you…get hurt…." He huffed and then passed out.

We all looked at each other, then sago said, "We have to get him back to enterra so the medic's there can help him."

And we carried him back and hurried to the hospital, trying hard not to hurt him more as we did.

We were all in the hospital, waiting. Winter was really worried for the man who had just saved her life for a reason no one knew. Heather was telling Mushra bout what he did, giving us power. The power had faded now, but was not gone. Mine and winters stone were still dark with power. We could get to the power again if we needed to.

Yakumo was so worried, about everything. God, she would have fainted if she was there to hear me swear. Binka was almost as worried and annoyed that she hadn't been able to help.

Carly sat by winter and also, by kutaal and the kittens. He was trying to keep them calm, because they were scared. She was quiet. Yeah, this had to be her worst visit….that wasn't even funny.

I eventually laid against sago, who had been there comforting me, holding me close, and let tears fall silently. I was so angry and scared for my parents, pissed at the men who took them and wanting to know badly, what they wanted from them.

Everything was so crazy right now and all I wanted was answers so I could get my parents back.

And I WAS going to find those answers. No matter what it took…..

Me: again, thank you to those who offered idea's for bad guys. And please, tell me truthfully, if you think I'm doing good with this!

Mushra: well, to tell the truth…(looks at me) o forget it, its not worth the pain.

Me: please review!^^


	6. Gotta Be Somebody

Me: this may be a short chapter, sorry, but I had to have it in other ppl's pov for a little bit, so, here it is.

Mushra: what about my pov?

Me:…..i don't know.

Mushra: what are you talking about you don't know?! Everyone wants to be inside my head.

Me: ***pushes him out of the way*** I do not own shinzo or its characters. Enjoy!^^

Heather:

I had no idea what to do. Everything was going crazy. First, my best friend is hurting because normal teen reasons and I did pretty good, helping her forget or ignore, at first, but now? And then this with her parents?! Both my friends were hurting now, all my friends were worried about what threat was coming and what they wanted. We were also confused and worried about Zen, the guy who had saved one of my best friends.

You know, if you think your normal teen couple problems are hard, then you can just can it! This is way harder!

I sighed as I watched winter. One of my best friends since I met Jaden. She'd had a great guy once, she was so happy. She even helped us with the guys. She used to be such a happy person (not Yakumo happy, or that'd drive me and Jaden crazy). But then something happened with her and Xavier and since then, she hasn't been herself, at all.

But, would she soon feel different? Will she find someone new? I'm sure all of us were thinking the same thing as we all watched her waiting to see if that someone was ok.

"Why did he do that?" Mushra whispered to me. "He barely knows any of us…"

"Don't know….been wondering that since it happened…." I whispered back, watching winter as she watched the door to the room Zen was in. I wondered what she was thinking…

"You…think he's ok?" she asked no one in particular.

"I'm sure he'll be fine…" sago said, moving slowly so he'd get comfortable. Jaden had fallen asleep on him and he was trying not to wake her, probably trying to go to sleep, also.

She nodded, not taking her eyes off the door.

"So…" Mushra started again. He wasn't liking this uncomfortable silence. "What did Jaden do when she saw her parents?"

I told him everything quietly, not wanting to deal with Yakumo gasping and being like, "Why would she do that?!" when she heard of Jaden's break down.

"She cussed out Eilis?1" Mushra whispered, then laughed a little. "Man, wish I'd saw the look on his face then…"

I was starting to feel tired now, so I shut my eyes.

"Heather?" Mushra said, interrupting me trying to fall asleep.

"Yeah?" I sighed.

"…Are you ok?"

I opened my eyes to see a little bit of a worried look on his face. I smiled, trying to calm him. "I'll be fine once we get those guys and get Jaden's parents back…I miss them almost as much as them…though I love my parents more, they've been like seconds parents to me…when mine would fight, they'd always let me come over and stay the night…I don't like seeing my friends in pain or being in pain myself, so I want all this to be over." I finally finished and laid against him, to tired to talk anymore.

"Ok…just sleep…" he whispered in my ear and I held him close. I loved him so much.

Winter:

I sighed. Everyone was asleep now. Except me. I couldn't take my tired eyes off that door, afraid something would happen if I did. Something would happen faster then I could see and then the guy who had saved my life would be gone…

And why had he done that? Why did he care? I remember the last thing he'd said before he passed out…

"…Why?" I'd asked, surprised.

"…Couldn't…let you…get hurt…."

…Why? Why couldn't he let me get hurt? Was there something special about me or…no, that couldn't be…he couldn't think like that so fast…could he?

I had let my eyes drop for only a few seconds and then his door opened. My eyes shot open as I stared at a nurse who came out. She was a cat enterran. She came up to me. "Ae you part of the group that came with the boy named Zen?" she asked me.

I stood. "Yeah, I'm with the group. Is he ok? Can I see him?" I asked hurriedly.

"Well, there's some confusing things we found in the x-rays, but I think he'll be fine if its nothing." She said, looking confused.

"What?"

"Well, we go that metal spike out and healed him up pretty well after x-rays, but when we looked at the x-rays, we saw remnants of the spike in him stomach…but they aren't a solid anymore, they're a liquid. They seem to be staying in one place and it doesn't seem to be hurting him…it may be nothing, but it just worries us…so, once he's awake and feel's well enough, he'll be able to leave but…if he acts weird, please come back and see us. It looks like nothing now, but you never know…."

"…Is…he awake now?" I asked.

"Kind of. Would you like to go see him?"

I nodded and she let me go in. he was lying on (to me, a futuristic looking hospital bed, but that's only because I'm from earth…we're so boring) a hospital bed, breathing almost normally. He had bandages all over his stomach, his shirt off so it wouldn't mess up the bandages. His eyes were shut, but they were moving under the lids.

I grabbed his hand and asked, "…H-how are feeling?"

He opened his eyes, surprised and squeezed my hand a little. He became happy… "I'm fine, now…thank you…" his voice was a little hoarse, since he'd be asleep and in pain.

"…For what?"

"…Coming to see me…and holding my hand…" he said, staring at our hands with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Well, " I started nervously. "everyone else had fallen asleep…and they said you were up….so…" I stared at him for a second and felt a flip in my stomach. Something I hadn't felt in a while, and yet it was different….was I…falling again…?

I questioning look came over his face. "Could you…do something for me?" he asked quietly.

I barely heard it and said, "Yes?"

"Come closer so I can tell you…" he said, a hopeful look on his face.

I was confused at first, but did as he said. I bent over to where my ear way close to his face, but he didn't say anything. "What is-"

At that moment, he put his hand behind my head and kissed me softly…and I did not stop him. I just kissed him back…

Carly:

I sat up then, thirsty and went to one of the water fountains, half asleep. I washed my face with the water, waking myself up after I took a sip.

Man, I didn't know what to think right now. Everything had gotten so crazy so fast. At first, this was a visit to my best friends, my favorite cousins' house, then it was and adventure as I found out my favorite show was real, and now….its becoming a nightmare and I can't do much to stop it…

I turned to the room that the Zen guy was in, but saw something I didn't expect and gasped a little, a happy smile crossing my face.

"What is it, Carly?" Jaden asked, getting up then and accidently waking up sago, who came to me with her. "Something wrong?"

I shook my head and pointed to the window to Zen's room. They looked in and surprised looks crossed their faces. Then little smiles came on their faces.

Jaden, though she was happy for her, also seemed a little worried. Well, its her sister, what do you expect?

"You know what song I'm thinking of?" I asked Jaden.

"What?"

"That Nickleback song, gotta be somebody…" I said and smiled. That's what was playing in my head as I watched them and it made it even more sweeter.

Jaden nodded. "Cause no body wants to be the last one there…" she started singing

While watching her sister. "And everyone wants to feel like someone cares." Sago wrapped his arms around her as she sung the next part. "Someone to love with my life in their hands, there's gotta be somebody for out there."

"Nobody wants to do it on their own." Heather started singing, coming up by us. "And everyone wants to know their not alone."

"Somebody else that feels the same somewhere. There's gotta be somebody for me out there…" we all finished and just smiled at winter as she had her moment.

Me: ok, I know that singing part may have been cheesy, but I was listening to it as I wrote this part, so I wanted to add it in. if anyone thought that was stupid, sorry. Please review!


	7. Our New Journey Begin's

Me: ok, sry if this took me a while to put up, but I was having a tiny bit of writers block and also problems at home, so I wasn't near computer that much, but I finally finished this chap!^^

Mushra: yeah, took you long enough…

Me: (hits him in the back of the head) ok, well, enjoy!!^^

Mushra: why am I always getting hurt?

Jaden:

Everyone was in a better mood, now that Zen was out of the hospital. Except me.

No, its not because I still hate the guy, because I don't….I can't. Not after what he's done for my sister, there's no way I could feel negatively towards him. But I still wasn't in a good mood.

Zen had to stay in the hospital for one more day after the incident, and once they said he was able to be out of the hospital, I had started to feel better, because I was finally about to be able to get some answers to the questions that wont leave my head…but then they said he should stay in-doors for a little while, just in case. So, about three days.

This was the second day we'd stayed in a hotel. Thankfully, this was a big room they let us stay in, plenty of bedrooms, bathrooms and all that, so we weren't crowded.

But we were stuck here until we knew Zen would be fine. And its killing me to have to sit here and wait. If winter wasn't sick with the goo-goo eyes sickness, then she'd hate this just as much, but she had that distraction, so…

I kept myself away from everyone, not wanting to put them down with my mood. Everyone was over in the hang-out area of this room while I sat on the window seal of one of the windows, all the way across from them. Sago was sitting in between both area's, not wanting to leave me alone, but not wanting to be left out of whatever fun everyone was having, also.

I just stared out the window, thinking hard and ignoring everyone else. I thought of my parents and wondered what they could be doing to them right now. If they were in cages, like we were before. If they were….being hurt….tortured….or if….they were already gone….if they'd been of no real use to those guys except to anger us…

I shook my had, trying hard to get those images out of my head…..but what could they want them for?! It had to have something to do with us, that's obvious…but what?!

"Jaden!"

I sighed at the sound of Mushra's voice, who still had not stopped bugging me. He was the one everyone had chosen to ask me stuff. Like, are you ok, do you need anything, or why wont you come hang out with us? Only because he's used to having me get angry with him, so it wasn't so different. "Yeah?" I didn't turn.

"Why don't you come over here with us?" he said. "What fun is it to sit over there staring at nothing? We're not going to bite, promise!" he laughed and everyone laughed and mumbled in agreement.

I laughed a little, trying to keep myself from seeming gloomy, but my hoarse voice ruined it as I said, "Your guys aren't the one's who I'm worried will bite…" they wouldn't, but I sure as heck would if they said the wrong thing, the wrong way.

"You sure?" Mushra asked, and I could tell by his voice that he wanted me to join everyone. Everyone wanted me to join in, but I couldn't right now. I had to think.

"Yeah, I'm sure, guys…."

I began thinking again. Well, we have no idea what they want, only that it has something to do with us, the earthlings, or else they wouldn't have taken my parents. We have no idea what they could be doing and I wasn't sure I wanted to know right now. And we had no idea where their hide-out was…but we were going to find out, as soon as Zen was ready to go.

Once everyone had fallen asleep, other then me, I had started to think of Zen and our new found powers. We hadn't used any of it yet, except winters little arrow attack that had wounded Eilis. It had the same lavender look to it as Mushrambo's lavender ball, which had killed Eilis, so that was good. We had that power…but what else? We hadn't had time to use our powers and I hadn't had time to ask Zen what his powers were. So, soon, I needed to find out.

I had eventually fallen asleep and had a weird dream…

I ran as fast as I could, not knowing where I was running to and who I was running from, just that I was running. What I saw as I ran was tree's, hills, a water fall as I crossed a huge bridge, more tree's and then a big hill with ruins at the top. I watched it, confused, having no idea where this was…

Then, I saw Eilis and Ryuma, smiling wildly. They just watched me as I stared. And then everything went dark as I woke up.

I looked around, seeing most everyone up and sat up also. Yakumo and Binka were still asleep, but everyone else was awake, and all surrounding papers that were scattered all over the floor. I got up from the bed I was laying in….someone must have put me here last night…

"What's with the huddling?" I asked everyone as I rubbed my eyes.

Sago turned as I knelt beside him. "Jaden, you've got to see this…"

It was wanted papers. Scattered all over the floor. They were like the old one's of Yakumo from the first season. But these were a little different. Black paper with white writing instead of the other way around. And they weren't exactly wanted posters…they were wanted posters with threats also. And the people on the posters….were us.

"What in the world is this?!" I asked as I gazed at the pictures of sago, Mushra, kutaal. Yakumo, too, and Binka and the kittens…and even us….me, heather, winter and Carly! But, who was doing this and how'd they get pictures of us?!

I started reading the threat…

…IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE AND THE LIVES OF YOUR LOVED ONE'S, THEN YOU WILL HAND OVER THESE PEOPLE WHEN YOU SEE THEM. IF YOU DO NOT OBEY, I SHALL SEND MY SERVANTS AFTER ALL OF YOU AND DESTROY YOUR HOMES! AND DON'T TRY AND SNEEK PAST ME, BECAUSE I HAVE SPIES WATCHING YOUR EVERY MOVES, PEASANTS! ONCE WE HAVE THESE PEOPLE, YOU SHALL BE LEFT ALONE, BUT IF I FIND OUT YOU HAVE DISOBEYED ANY OF MY ORDERS, YOU SHALL BECOME ONE OF MY PRISONERS!!!

LONG LIVE, KING DAKU….

"Wow, he sure is full of himself…" Mushra said, trying to lighten the mood but failing.

God, what did they want with us?! "We have to do something….we can't leave…we can't do anything without making sure all the people in the city are safe…"

"She's right." Sago said. "We've got to think of something…."

Heather spoke up then. "I have an idea."

We all looked at her, waiting.

"We could take everyone back to earth. We could have them stay there. I know that somehow Ryuma's been going back and forth, but what ever power he's using to do that has to run out soon, so I think that earth is the safest place. Also, it seems like he can only teleport to places close to our homes. Like, near the portal, so all we have to do is get them so place far from there." She finally finished, seeming proud of her idea.

"Man, heather, that's actually a great idea!" Mushra exclaimed, surprised. Heather just glared at him.

"It's perfect." Sago said, then looked at everyone. "But we have to hurry, or else Daku's secret servants will see us and alert him."

Everyone nodded and, after we woke up Yakumo and Binka, we headed out into the city, alerting everyone as fast as we could. We watched for bug enterrans, not warning them, as we started getting everyone out of their homes and started moving them towards the hill. It was sunset once we'd gotten almost everyone to earth. Yakumo, Binka, Carly and winter volunteered to go to earth ahead of us to keep everything in order over there. Me, sago, heather and Mushra stayed behind to keep everyone going. Kutaal, the kittens and Hakuba had headed in with the others at some point.

It was dark by the time we had gotten everyone over, and there wasn't an inch of ground in sight that was seeable for miles because how many people were here….this would take a while…

And so it did. We had to walk for at least two days to get all these people away from the portal and then tell them what was going on. After that, we had to sleep, or else we'd be dog tired.

Once we woke up the next morning, we were able to hurry back faster then we'd walked all the way there and we were back within an hour, but then had to sleep again. We couldn't go back unless we were alert and ready.

Also, Yakumo, Binka, Hakuba and kittens had stayed behind with everyone to watch over them and also to keep safe. Hakuba had some cards at his disposal, so that was good, Yakumo had her tiny bit of power and Binka had a bazooka, so they'd be fine for now.

We woke up, at the camp-site, and started packing our stuff up. Kutaal's was fixing a quick breakfast. Eggs and bacon. We had to hurry and pack, eat, make sure we were fully awake, then get going.

"Come on, Jaden, just sit and enjoy the food for right now. Everyone else is…" Mushra said through mouthfuls of bacon and eggs.

I sighed, trying to hurry and eat while I packed up the rest of my clothes, covers and my cell (we had brought it with and left winters with Yakumo…we're still not sure if it works, but Hakuba says it will, so…).

"Jaden, you'll end up choking if you keep eating so fast." Zen told me. I glared at him for a second, then kept back, finally finishing the food in my mouth and grabbing more.

Winter didn't like that so much, fearing I was still on edge about him, but it wasn't exactly that, its just that, that whole time we'd known him, we'd all been on edge, and I thought for good reason, but then he just all a sudden almost got himself killed trying to save my sister. It happened so quickly that I'm still not sure how I feel about him….but I will owe him a big dept for a really long time, I know that much.

We finished and then started on our way, all of us riding something to speed up the process…but then, as we rode faster, finally out of the city, I realized we still didn't have a freaking idea of where we needed to go.

"Well, where do you think a gay snake guy, weird liquidy silver guy and a bug dude would have a hide out?" Mushra asked me, trying to sound like he actually was curious.

"Don't know, hot-head and I don't appreciate the sarcasm right now." I said to him, holding on to sago as we rode his pink scooter thing. Kutaal had his car and Carly sat in a back seat thing he put on there (hope that's stable), heather and Mushra had his hover-board and winter and Zen had a flying motor cycle (called a hover-cycle, and also, in place of wheels was these circles that emanated air and helped it float and speed up).

"Sorry…grumpy pants…." He muttered the last part under his breath.

"We need to be serious about this, guys, and no fighting." Zen said all of a sudden.

I resisted the stupid and unreasonable urge to burst out and say, "Ok, since when did anyone put you in charge or even happily let you be a part of our world saving group?! 'cause I don't remember!" (well, I shouldn't say anything 'cause, me, heather, winter and Carly aren't exactly a part of it, either. We only helped them with Ryuma that one time and that didn't count as saving the world, it just counted as saving ourselves).

"Yeah, he's right, we need to stop fighting and think." Says the girl that was locking lips with mister leader……ok, I needed to get control of my pissed of mood. "Now, really, what kind of place would they be looking for as their hide-out?"

we all were quiet then, thinking.

"they'd be looking for some place obvious, just because we'd be looking for a hard place. Some place out in the open, maybe, because we'd expect them to be hiding hard…." Sago announced, thinking deeply as everyone listened and nodded. We made it into the huge forest then. "maybe even a place we know well…" he said, thinking even harder.

Just then, I felt a shocking pain in the back of my head, like a bad headache and saw part of my dream again, flashing behind my eye-lids….what was this?!

Sago started to continue and my headache disappeared, but then Zen interrupted him. "Wait! Stop talking!" I looked back at him a little annoyed that he and interrupted and also, in a bad mood because my weird, super fast headache. "Did you hear that….?" He asked, looking around and stopping his vehicle. We did too, listening hard.

And then we heard a twig breaking and someone cussing under their breath.

"Who's there?!" I yelled, getting annoyed.

No answer.

"Oh, so you all are cowards, huh?! Come on! Come out and face us, you wimps!!!!" Mushra shouted to the followers, invisible in the tree's.

and then they jumped out, spears and swords in hand, ugly faces glaring at us. Lizard enterrans and bug enterrans had surrounded us and we had no where to go….thanks a lot, Mushra!

"Does Mushra always get you all in situations like these?" Zen asked, looking at the many enemies.

Me, Sago, heather, kutaal and winter all said, "Yes, he does!" at the same time.

Me: ok, if I missed anything or messed up, mis-spelled anything or anything like that, please tell me in review, I was just trying to hurry and I sry.

Mushra: yeah, she just sucks…

Me: (sighs and hits him in the back of the head)

Mushra: OW! God, what is with you fan-girls and causing me pain?!!!

Me: anyways, pl-

Mushra: No, I want an answer! Why am I always the one who's hurt?!!! Why not sago or kutaal?!!! I mean, really, what did I do to deserve this?!!!

Me: (pushes him out of the way) please-

Mushra: 9pushes me out of the way) you all better answer me in the review or I'll-

Me: (pushes him harder) REVIEW!!!! AH!! (gets tackled by Mushra and we start wrestling)


	8. Pursuers

Me: here's the next chap^^ better be glad I put it up quick….

Mushra: and there's someone new-

Me: Shut up, Mushra!!! It's supposed to be a surprise, stupid!!!

Mushra: What, I was just letting them know!

Zen: Do ya'll always fight like this?

Winter: Yep, they do.

Binka: Sagogirl does not own anything! Enjoy! (shoots me and Mushra)

"Be scared, warriors, because this is your end!!!!" said one of the lizard enterrans in a deep, creepy voice.

"Yeah, ok." We all said, jumping of our vehicles and getting ready.

"Hyper Flame!" "Hydro Power!" "Eye Of The Lion!!" the guys yelled and hyper formed.

We also heard Zen yell, "Dark Light!" and he transformed also….so darkness was his power….now the colors made since. His out-fit was kind of the same, just more armor, like on his arms and legs and thighs. Also, he had a purple, metal-like mask over his mouth. He looked to us. "Copy what I said and you can transform, too!" he said through the mask and he jumped into the battle with the guys.

We nodded to each other and yelled, "Dark light!" and for the second time, for me, heather and winter, we felt ourselves change. It was like some amazing power flowed all through you body. Our out-fit were changed, too, but, like Zen, it was mostly just more armor. It was black and purple again and mine and winters stones glowed. We had our weapons again and, as lizards and bugs tried to attack us, we fought back!

"Lavender Shot!!!" winter yelled and shot an arrow with a lavender glow surrounding it. It hit one guy, but exploded, carding three others. She smiled and I gave her a high five.

…not always a good idea while your fighting. I swung at two bugs flying at me and hit one (they surprised me, ok?! I don't suck!). another one flew behind me and slashed at my back, cutting it and making me scream a little in pain. I got angry then and jumped in the air and carded the bug and three others as that same lavender energy shot like a wave from my sword. "Whoa….cool!"

heather flipped in the air and speared three guy in a row that had surrounded her, then slashed a lizard behind her, carding him…..she used to practice at home….she smiled smugly.

"Jaden, winter, help!" Carly yelled, unsure of what to do. She was used to sometimes fighting with fist, but not with a sword.

Me and heather hit attackers out of our way, carding them while winter walked backwards, shooting them with arrows.

Too many guys got in our way, so we couldn't get through to her. I was getting worried, because six guys surrounded her.

I was trying to think hard as I fought the guys in front of me. And then I got it. "Hey, you guys!" the ones in front of Carly turned for a second. "What ever you do, do not call her short, or you'll regret it!"

They just laughed, not believing me. Well, too bad for them.

"She's right, she is a short little thing." One said in a creepy serpent voice.

"She's a wimpy shrimp!" one exclaimed. Ok, shrimp was bad enough, but they went too far with the wimpy thing.

Carly looked down and asked in a creepy voice, "What. Did. You. Call me?!" she looked up then, an angry and almost scary look on her face. You know, if we weren't used to it, that would scare the crap out of us.

"I called you a wimpy shri-" but the guy was carded by Carly before he could finish. The others backed away, astonished, at the speed she done that.

"Anyone else wanna say something about my size?!" she asked in a loud voice.

They decided to just attack instead, but it was a failed attempt. She was to angry and fuelled with power to be defeated right now.

And we got back to fighting our guys without worry.

It took about ten minutes, but we finally beat them, their cards scattered everywhere (also, I quickly thought of something I was happy about…..in this world, we don't have to worry too much about when we kill others….they only leave behind a card, not a bloody corpse….makes it easier….).

We all transformed back then, looking at the hundreds of cards.

"Wow," Mushra started saying. "ya'll actually kicked but."

"Oh, wow, ya'll actually kicked but!" I mimicked him in an annoyed voice. Zen laughed.

"Well, now that that's over, we can get going again." Kutaal said, jumping in his car (which I gotta say, is becoming smaller and smaller…).

"Wait." Zen said. "Look, we can't talk about any of our plans anymore if we're gonna have people following us…" he looked at all of us.

Darn it! Why'd he have to be smart, too?! "He's right. We need to come up with some way to communicate without anyone talking…."

"Whispering?" Mushra asked and heather hit him in the back of the head, reading my mind. "OW!"

"That's still talking, Doofus!"

we all tried to think for a few minutes….man, how could we communicate, without talking? I tried to think hard, and then, as if god, or, in this realm, the celestial gaurdians sent us a message to help, my phone rang.

"I got it!" me, Heather, Carly and Winter exclaimed at the same time. We all smiled at each other, knowing we all had the same idea.

"What? What do ya'll got?!" Mushra asked as we stared at each other. "What ever ya'll got, it'd be nice if we could get it too!!!"

"Look!" I said, pulling out my cell. "We can use this! We can type messeges and just show it to each other! It's that easy! We'll talk about what we need to find, then, if we get any idea's, we'll type them."

sago nodded his head, getting it. Mushra nodded too, but I wasn't completely sure he got it.

Heather patted mushra's back. "I'll type your idea's for you, honey." She said, smiling.

"I know how to type!" he said, scowling and we laughed.

"Ok, so we're set. Let's go!" Zen said. And then we left, now having a plan.

We spent a day, traveling through the woods, typing our plans, idea's and showing each other. So far, Mushra thought they could be hiding at the theme park place they were in one episode (he just wanted to play). Sago thought they could be hiding deep in a casino (wanting to gamble) and kutaal was sure they were in a big restaurant, plotting a trap (do I really gotta explain that one?).

So, now, we were camped in an open place in the forest, making beds and a fire. Mushra head heather laying on his chest as they sat near to fire. Zen and winter sat by each other, watching the flames and talking. Kutaal was fixing some soup for everyone before we went to bed. Me and Carly were sitting together, with sago a few spaces away.

"So, how are you doing?" she asked, sounding kind of tired.

I then felt bad. I'd been so emotional lately, because things out of my control mind you, but still, I felt bad….like I was hogging attention without meaning to. I put on a halfhearted smile. "I'm fine….I'll be better once we get my parents back. Are you ok? This was supposed to be a fun visit for you." I said with a weak laugh.

She laughed weakly too. "Well, I mean, other then the life threatening thing and your parents being taken away, its actually kinda fun. Not how I thought my visit would be," she laughed, but the smiled a real smile. "But I'm glad I'm with all of you."

"Me, too. I wouldn't make it anywhere without my friends." I said, and hugged her, one tear falling because I'm just a big bag of emotional-ness.

"Dog pile!" heather and Mushra yelled and tackle/hugged us and then everyone else joined in and it was just a big pile of, hungry, tired and a little bit stress teens and a cat who I have never really figured out his age(….wow, been a fan for a while and known him for a while and I still don't know kutaal's age).

After the group hug, we all ate our soup, then laid down, full and tired.

Heather and Mushra were sleeping by each other, already knocked out and snoring. Winter and Zen wer a few inches from each other, but Zen held winters hand, even in sleep. Kutaal fell asleep….hugging a pot and Carly a few inchs from me, all sprawled out. I was just laying in a ball, hugging my legs, unable to go to sleep as, yet again, I thought of what could be happening to my parents.

And I had thought sago had fallen asleep, a few inches from me, but he hadn't. "Jaden, you ok? You shaking…" he told me.

I tried to stop shaking. I wasn't exactly cold…just scared…"Yeah, I'm fine…" I was a suckish lair sometimes…

"…your parents?" he asked.

I sighed and nodded, a few tears falling as I remembered them flying off on Grandora and I thought of all the other horrible things that could be happening to them…and also, my guilt…..the time I'd talked to my parents, I was yelling at them like I hated them….what if that was their last memory of me?!

"Shh, shh, shh…it's ok. Everything going to be ok, Jaden." He told me, putting his cape over my, though I already had a cover. But, though that was added warmth, that was not what made me feel really warmer for a few seconds. Sago had scooted closer to me to where I could feel him and he put his arms around mine, holding me close. "I'm here, Jaden…and I'm not going anywhere…" he said, seeming to really want to get that across. "We'll get your parents back, I promise you that."

And, being the emotional wreck of a girl that I've been lately, I then began crying more, turning over and holding him close by his neck and crying into his chest.

"Shh, it's gonna be ok, Jaden, shhh, shh, shh…." He said to me in a soft voice, rocking me slightly.

But all of a sudden, we heard a twig break and a growl. Great, more bugs and lizards.

I tried real hard to calm down as I wiped my eyes. I stood while sago shook Mushra awake. "Who's there? Huh?" no response. "Come out, already!" everyone was waking up by now. "You here to avenge your buddy's?! Those stupid bugs and reptiles from before?!" I really wasn't in a good mood right now.

"Uh, why would I want to avenge those stupid low lives?" a child-like voice asked.

"Who's there, then?" Mushra asked, half asleep.

Just then, a wolf enterran came out of the trees. He had dark gray fur on his back, the top of his tail, the top of his ears and head and on the front of his front and hind legs. The rest was a light gray. His eyes were golden and he had a golden crescent moon on his forehead. "Who are you?" he asked.

Zen stood, surprised and went up to the wolf. "….Ookami?" he asked and happy look crossed his face.

The wolf smiled and a light flashed. It had disappeared and in it's place was a small boy/wolf. "Zen!!!" it yelled happily and jumped high into his hands, crawled to his face and rubbing against his face.

The little wolf boy, or, Ookami, apparently, had an orange shirt, with flowing sleeves. He had dark brown pants, poofy like the kittens and he had no shoe's, just hind paws. His hands were kinda like paws, kinda like hands and skin instead of fur. He had black wolf ears and a black and gray tail. His normal human hair on his head was a light and a dark brown.

"Oh, my gosh! He's so cute!!" heather exclaimed and we all huddled around the little fella.

"But why is he so small?" Mushra asked, staring at Ookami.

He looked at Mushra and said, "I'm not small. I'm just travel size for your convenience." And smiled at his sarcastic remark as we kept ooo and aaww-ing at him.

Me: ok, heather, I hope you lied ookami's entrance^^

Ookami: Yeah, mommy, did you like?! Did you like?!

Mushra: the little guy's too hyper….

Me: And what are you!?!

Ookami: (me and Mushra fight in the background) Mommy, I'm in another story!!!^^ please review!!!^^


	9. Our Newcomer

Me: ok, everyone, I'm sry this took so long, but I just had magerly evil writers block with this story for a while. But, here it is!^^ and yeah, I know its short, I'm sorry, but I'll try and make the next one longer. And I'll try and get that one up sooner. Sry!

Mushra: how dare you hurt you readers by making them wait? **trying to seem serious**

Me: oh, shut up! Like you care! You just doing that to get on my nerves….you know what, make fun of me all you want, because I've already gotten you back by something I was writing about you in this chap. **smiles evily**

Mushra: wait! What?

Me: you'll see….i do not own shinzo or its characters, just mine and my story.

Mushra: wait, don't cut to the story yet!!! I need to know wha-

We went to bed, happier, that night and woke up just as happy. Only because I knew friend.

"Um, can I call you mommy?" Ookami had asked heather as we waited for food.

She blushed. "Uh…why?"

"Well, you just smell kinda like a mom, to me, so I want to call you mommy!" he said with the cutest smile.

"Ha ha! Good luck, momma!" Mushra said, laughing his butt off.

"And you smell like a daddy!" Ookami had also said.

Mushra stopped short and heather had started laughing instead. "Yeah, what now?!" she asked through laughs and then we ate, giggling at them.

"Well, who's the squirt riding with?" Mushra said in an annoyed tone.

All of us girls looked at each other, then said, "Rock, papper, scissors for it!"

Ok, first, I'd go with rock. Best bet the first time. Now, who ever had the lesser thing would be out and then we'd go again and then again until one person won.

I had rock, winter had rock, Carly had rock, and heather….had paper, darn it!

"Yay! I go with mommy!" Ookami said and jumped on heather, rubbing against her face. Heather hugged him close.

"Ugh! Great!" Mushra said and jumped on his hover board as heather did, too. And then we all got on (heather was lucky she smelt like a wolfs mom. Well, in a way at least….).

Though, I still felt grumpy about my parents, I was feeling a little better with our visitor. He made everyone feel better.

"So, Zen, how do you know this squirt?" Mushra asked Zen as we were traveling. We had thought maybe they were at the ruins of that school, so we were heading there. It'd take a few days.

"It's Ookami, daddy!" Ookami said, a little insulted.

"Yeah, daddy!" I said laughing, but then ducked behind sago, still laughing, after Mushra gave me an 'I'm gonna kill you!' look.

"Fine, Ookami!"

Zen laughed, then started the story. "Well, when I was traveling around a year ago, I ran into a lot of lizard enterran's. I was doing pretty good, but their numbers kept progressing, and I was surrounded pretty well. Somehow, one snuck behind me and slashed at my back, but luckily not deep or hard enough to card me. I fell down and half way got back up. They were all getting closer and I wasn't sure I could do much more with my wound before I became a card. And then, all of a sudden, there was a tiny, young howl coming from the trees beside us. They turned and I looked in the same direction. And there he was, little Ookami, standing there. Everyone laughed at the angry look on his face that he tried to make seem scary." he laughed, remembering it. " 'Leave now and you won't be carded!' he had yelled at them. They laughed again and I got worried. 'Run kid! They'll kill you!' I had told him. He just smiled. They were getting closer and I tried to move, to get to him to protect him, but I was too weak and they had already surrounded him. But, all of a sudden, there was a flash of light and grunts from the lizards. And then another howl, but louder and angrier. I found enough strength to stand and looked to see he had hyper formed. He was a wolf. He was using different attacks. Some kind of weak, but mixed together they were powerful. Since then, since he saved my life, we've been best friends. We've watched each other's backs, though we…kind of lost touch lately…." He finally finished, a regretful look on his face.

"Yeah, but we're back together!!" Ookami exclaimed, jumping to him and hugging his face (he was so small!) and then jumping back to heather and Mushra.

Zen smiled then.

"…How old are you, Ookami?" winter asked, curious.

Ookami rubbed his chin, thinking. "I'm about…seven years old….I think…I've never really tried to keep track."

"Where's your parents?" I asked, wondering if anything had happened to them like this was happening to us, but I doubted it.

"I don't know…I was traveling around with them and the rest of the pack one day and I got lost and couldn't find them. I searched for days. This was a little while before bubu found me." He said, looking a Zen.

"Bubu?" Carly asked.

Zen blushed a little, smiling shyly. "Well, we feel like brothers, so, he call's me that…kinda like he calls heather and Mushra, mom and dad."

"Oh." She said, laughing. We were so gonna start calling him that!

"Yeah…"

The next day, we made it to the ruins, tired as heck (which, if anyone was really here, that was bad).

"It's so dark!!! I can't see anything!!!" Mushra complained as we looked at the ruins.

"Open your eyes, stupid!" I said, tired and annoyed. He was so tired he could barely keep his eyes open. It was sunrise, a new day, and we were about to fall to the ground.

"Well, I guess we should go in and check the place out…." Kutaal announce, nodding of as he laid his head on a pot.

"Yeah…" we all said tiredly in unison.

Ok, if you saw us walking to the ruins, you'd think you were watching a movie in slow motion.

We made it through the threshold of the school doors (or the door way, because the door had been torn off or something) and stopped looking down the three halls. One to our right, one to our left, and one in front of us.

"I don't see anything out of the ordinary…." Mushra announced.

"That's cause your eyes are closed again."

"Aw, what's wrong, young ones? You look dog tired!" I heard a lizardy voice say and groaned, along with everyone else.

"Ok, maybe this is they're hideout…" Carly said.

"Wrong, but we were sent here just incase you thought we'd be here. Ready to fight?" I heard a gross sounding voice say and realized it was probably a bug enterran.

"Bring it on! I can take yo-Oooof!" Mushra fell over, tripping over something because his eyes had been closed again. Heather sighed.

"You know what, we may be as tired as freaking possible, but that, with the fact that your getting on our nerves, makes us all the more deadlier." I told them, taking in deep breaths as I let adrenaline come into my system, waking me up.

"And how does that make you deadly, daft little girl?" a lizard asked.

I took in a deep breath, then looked at them as they came out of the shadows of the hall in front of me. "Because, we are really pissed off!!!!" I yelled, then we were all transforming, ready for a fight (kind of. We were still tired).

God, I hope this was going to work out.

Me: I know, this wasn't a perfect chapter, but I tried, and I hope ye'll liked the Ookami, Mushra and heather thing, 'cause I do^^

Mushra: this was what you were talking about?!!!! You made him call me daddy?!!!

Me: and heather mommy and Zen bubu. **laughing silently**

Mushra: oh, I'm going to kill you!!! ** runs at me with his spear**

Me: ahh!!**runs** please review!!!!!!


	10. Another Attack and More Newcomers

Me: ok, next chappie!^^ and I think I got this one up quicker then last time^^ ….maybe not, but still. And we have two more new charries in this chapter, but that's all I'm saying. Hope you enjoy!^^

Mushra: wait, more people?! Are you kidding me?! Hwo the heck can you-Wait, don't cut off, I'm still-

"Arrrgg!!!!!" the lizard growled as us girls attacked them. The boys attacked the bugs, since there was more of them.

I swung at two lizards, the lavender power covering my sword, and they were carded instantly. Winter shot four arrows at two guys, two for each. They fell to their knees, in pain, and then Carly and heather stabbed them, finishing them off. Cards replaced them. They rest of the lizards advanced on us, but we held our own.

The boys were doing fine, too. Mushra was fighting off, like,, ten bugs, sago had just carded three and three more were coming, Kutaal had just killed five, Zen covering his back as four came behind him.

Like before, in the woods, the ground began to be covered with cards. And once again, I was glad it was only cards, not bodies.

All of a sudden, as I watched the guys (I had beaten of, like, five or six lizards and was waiting now, bored), I heard a terrible bird-like screech and turned to it. Underneath a proud and smug looking lizard was a pterodactyl. It was flying in one spot, in the middle of the main hall, but it screeched again and then started flying towards us. I got my sword ready, waiting for the lizard to jump off or make the pre-historic bird attack, but instead, the bird made an immediate stop, almost knocking of its master, and before I could run, it grabbed me with its talons, carrying me off as it flew away.

"Ugh!!! Let go, you stupid bird!!!" I screamed, really angry and annoyed now (and a little freaked out, but don't tell anyone that). I tried to cut at its toes with my sword, but my arms were stuck at my sides and I couldn't move it well. I tried harder to move my hand in a position where I could use my sword, but then it fell out of my hand. "Dang it!!!"

"Jaden!!!" I heard heather, winter, Carly and, more then the others, sago call my name in panic.

"Don't worry!!! I'll be fine!!" I yelled back, struggling against the pterodactyls grip. I tried to at least get one of my hands free so I could use my power. I was slowing getting my right hand out, but not fast enough, and I was getting really uncomfortable, my back hurting as the bird held me like a limp doll.

All of a sudden, I heard a howl, whooshing, and then the pterodactyl screeched again, in pain this time. I looked to see Ookami in his hyper form, shooting lavender balls of light out of his mouth at the bird and the lizard. The pterodactyl let go a little bit so I got my hands free and put both of them on the birds face, an attack I'd never used coming to me all of a sudden.

"Light of confusion!!!" I yelled and my hands glowed purple. I watched what was happening, not knowing what I had just done (I was almost scared of what I'd just did). The birds eyes became fuzzy, and we started dropping, its wings no longer moving.

"What did you do, you weak human?!!!" the lizard asked me in anger as he grabbed me by the hair and pulled me to his face. We were falling faster now.

I tried to get free, swinging at him in anger. "Let go!!!" I yelled and kicked him in the stomach and we fell of the bird before it hit a tree outside the ruins.

We fell to the ground and he had let go of my hair, but he grabbed me throat before I could get up. He picked me up and pushed me against the tree. "Lord Ryuma will be pleased to have you back with him. He'd rather have the three of you, but still misses the one who gave him the most trouble…" he smiled evilly, slimy drooling coming from his mouth.

A shiver ran down my back as I thought of him. After I suppressed gagging, I said to the lizard, "There is no way I would ever go to that wimpy little brat!!!" and kicked at the lizard again. God, I wish I had my sword. He let go of my neck, but quickly smacked me to the ground.

Ok, that was it. I stood then, angry as heck! He smiled smugly at me, waiting. I ran at him then and he ran at me, roaring. Right as we were about to clash with each other, I dropped to the ground, sliding under him and, once I was behind him, I shot a lavender ball at him back.

He yelled in pain and fell to the ground, light covering him as he started to become a card. But before he did, he raised his hand at the others and a blue light shot at their throats. And then all that was left of him was a card.

Before running to the others, I wondered what that blue light was and worried what it had done to the guys…

"Jaden! Oh, my god, that was so cool!!!" Carly said as she, heather and winter came up to me. The boys were right behind them.

I laughed. "Thanks, but it isn't like we haven't seen the guys do better." And they laughed, thinking of the old days when we only watched them fight in a living-room.

"You ok, Jaden?" winter asked, but as she looked me over, she became less worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine…but I think I might throw up." I said, remembering what that creep had said about his creepy leader, Ryuma.

"Why?" heather asked.

"That lizard guy had said Ryuma wanted us again, and me more so because I caused the most trouble or something like that…" I shivered again and heather and winter did too.

"Ryuma? The reptile prince dude?" Carly asked and we nodded. She thought for a second, probably wondering why he wanted us, but then a look of realization covered her face as she remember the stories we told her. "Yeah, I don't blame you…."

The guys made it to us, but confused and worried looks were on their faces, which confused us. They were waving their hands at their throats, trying to get something across to us.

"What is it?!" heather asked after a minute of watching them look stupid. They just kept waving at their throats.

What the heck was going on?! "Say something, my gosh!" I said.

The four of them threw their hands in the air in frustration and they went and sat in different places, annoyed that we weren't getting it…then I thought of what that lizard did again. "Guys," the girls looked at me (wow, that's kinda funny…). "Before that lizard became a card, he shot some blue light at the boys throats…"

They clapped their hands, apparently glad I was getting somewhere.

"What did it do? Make them stupid?" heather said and Mushra got up, flicked her in the head, and then sat back down. "Ow!" he stuck his tongue out.

"I…" winter began. "I think they lost their voices…"

They boys clapped harder that time and Mushra came up to winter, got on his knees and stared worshiping her. Wow, he doesn't have a voice and he can still be an idiot.

"Well….what're we gonna do now?" heather asked as we started to get worried. "How'd he do that? I mean, this ain't the wizarding world of harry potter! How do we get their voices back?"

"I don't know…man, this sucks! We don't know enough about enterra and what we do not don't help! And the only people who can help us are part of the problem!!!" I let my head drop back and sighed. Everything was so crazy and was getting crazier. We've never heard of the attack that person used, the one who used it is evil and dead, along with their master, so we cant really walk up to anyone and asked for a counter attack. Like I said, the only enterrans with us cant speak at all!! Oh, and something I hadn't said. People were most likely still after us, angry as ever and we'd have to fight soon, no time for freaking sleep….so, we had to keep ourselves awake and try our best to keep track of our now voiceless boyfriends and friend (kutaal).

And then I thought of something. We were missing someone. "Ookami?" I said, searching for him.

As the girls realized the absence and started searching while calling his name.

"Ookami, where are you?!" heather almost yelled, getting really scared for our little friend? Had they taken him away? He had attacked the lizard and pterodactyl, so maybe they saw him as a threat and took him away.

I started to feel guilty. He may have been captured, just because he was trying to help me out. A few tears came to my eyes as I thought of the little guy being hurt by the three men who want us so badly for some unknown reason. "Ookami!!!"

"Yeah?" we heard is small voice call and we hurried to it. As I got closer, I realized there was a rushing sound ahead, like water. Maybe it was that river that had led the gang for a while.

Once we made it to him, I saw I was right. And that he was dog paddling in the river, totally fine. The four of us sighed with relief.

Heather rushed to the water and picked him up. "Next time, tell us where you are and what you're doing! You scared us!" she said, looking him in the eye.

"Ok, mommy." He said with a smile, making me wonder if he called her that sarcastically or just because his reasons from before. Either way, heather scowled at him for a little longer, then stood with him in her palm as we walked back to the boys.

After a few long minutes of us all sitting and thinking, and few minutes of watching Mushra say he was hungry (it was so funny, it was like charades!), we decided to leave again, heading to Ryuma cursed castle. We all shivered as we remembered the last time we were in there….(you know, the one and only good thing that came out of that was seeing the boys as chibi's. they were so cute, I wish we had gotten a picture!!! Though, they probably would have found them and burned them).

Also, after an hour of traveling, we finally figure out how to communicate with the boys. With our phones. If they had something to say, they'd right it in a text, then show us. Heather and me made fun of Mushra and Sago when they took too long.

"If you have something to say, Mushra, just say it." Heather kept taunting him.

I don't know what he was going to say before, but he deleted what he had been typing and then began again. Once he was done, he showed her. "Ah, 'bite me'. Clever one."

I did the same with sago, and he just glared at me, as if saying, "really?". Winter just sat there watching Zen as he typed whatever he had to say. Man, I was so glad me and heather had the guys now, because seeing her like that brought back the memories of watching her and Xavier while we felt worse around the boys.

"So, what are we going to do once we find out where they're hiding?" Carly asked all of a sudden.

We felt that, since the bugs and lizards found us again, we might as well talk in the open. They had found out where we were going before, they'd do it again now and guess our idea's, like last time.

"Well, if they're not right outside and there's some easy way to know that's where they're staying, we could sneak in, figure out where our parents are, get them to safety, and then, maybe beat those guys butts. But since the world isn't that nice, we may have to just make it up as we go along." I said.

"We need to at least have a plan before just busting in there, Jaden." Heather said.

I nodded barely. I really wasn't in a good mood, no one was. With sleep deprivation, people all around us hiding (maybe), just waiting to strike, my parents in danger and most of the males and the only enterrans not able to speak, it's really hard to stay happy. Well, except for making fun of the boys' slow texting.

"Well, if there is no sign of them on the out side, and there is on the in, then we just need to stay alert and ready." Heather said, thinking things through (yeah, stay alert and ready while your eyes start to close because you so tired). "If there is any sign of them on the outside, then good. We just find a way to sneak in there and get people out safely. Then we'll kick some butt." Sounds good to me. "But if they are right there waiting, then we may have to split up, though that may sound like the worst idea ever. But that's the only way to get you two's parents out and keep the bad guys distracted. If their attention is on us, we can also do what is needed to do." Man, heather was ruling Sago's place of logical thinking and plans. He even made a half impressed, half jealous look towards her.

"Sounds good." Carly said and we nodded. Heather smiled happily. "But, who'd go to get them? They'd need to be quick and quiet, but also strong enough to fight off whatever bugs or lizards find them. And how many of us would go? Like, three?"

We were all quiet, thinking. Well, I knew who one of them would be. Sago. And not just because I love him, but because I know he can be quick, swift and strong. Maybe sneaky. But who else. I know another should be me or winter. We have to be there with them, whether it be her or me, I didn't care.

"Well, I think sago should be one of the three." Winter said, as if she had just heard my thoughts. "And one of us should go." She motioned to me and herself.

"Which one?" heather asked, looking back and forth between us. Mushra began typing. We waited for him to finish as we rode through trees, close to the lake.

Finally, he finshed and showed heather, who rode with him. "He says whoever's stronger should go." She looked back at the phone. Apparently, that wasn't all. "…Physically and emotionally…who knows what we'll find…."

I looked at Mushra. He had a sorry but you never know look on his face. I nodded after a minute, then looked to my sister. Well, we both could have emotional breakdowns, and mostly when something's serious, like when I cussed out Eilis as my parents were taken away. And, between who's stronger physically, I wasn't sure either. We're both equally matched, kinda. She'd be better sometimes, and I'd be better others.

She looked up at me after thinking hard and I thought I saw something shining and wet on her face before she wiped it away and cleared her throat. "…I think you should go, Jaden….I'm not saying I don't want to but…I'm not sure how I'd be able to take it if I saw them….saw them…" she was trying hard not to cry, like I did to, but then she turned the other way, towards Zen and began crying a little uncontrollably as the dark thoughts in her head took over. She kept hurrying to wipe her face as Zen rubbed her back, trying to calm her.

I stopped them before they infected my brain, but I couldn't stop a few quick tears from falling. "Ok…" I took a deep breath, wiped my eyes, and then looked at everyone else. "Ok! Well, who else?"

"Me!" Ookami announced all of a sudden, on heathers shoulder.

"No!" heather said immediately, before we could. The thought of him being surrounded by a lot of lizards and bugs or even Eilis, Ryuma and Daku, scared the crap out of me. And it didn't help that, in his normal form, he was as small as a kitten.

Kutaal grabbed heathers phone from Mushra and began typing. Once he was done, he handed it to Carly, who was in his car with him. "If they at entrance why have Ookami there, he in more danger there. And even then, he can hyper form. He be fine, as long as people with him." Carly finished and looked at kutaal who was glaring at her. He took the phone back, typed things with his big fingers, then handed it to Carly again. "You could at least pronounce it b.t.r. then it typed. Oh! Sorry, kutaal…" she smiled shyly at him.

After a minute, we girls agreed with him. He'd be safer away from Eilis, Ryuma and Daku and either way, he's a tough little sucker. Then I remembered something. "Um, Ookami…Thank you, for helping me. I probably wouldn't have gotten away from that stupid bird if you didn't help."

"No problem!" he said with the cutest smile.

I felt a little better watching him, so innocent and sweet in this chaotic place. I felt, as I watched him, that we could do this. That we were going to do this. That there was no way we weren't going to.

"Oh, shut up, Irayna!" we heard an annoyed, male voice say all of a sudden. "Like you'd ever beat me!"

We all stopped and jumped off our vehicles, alert. We made a circle as we watched the trees and water around us and beside us. What confused me is that sounded more humanoid then bug or lizard…anoid….We waited her another sound.

"Oh, I'm sure I could, Shadow. You may be strong, but are you tough?" another humanoid voice said, this one female. Their footsteps came from across ahead, close by the lake.

Mushra took out his spear and mouthed, "Who goes there?!" and when he dropped his head in annoyance at the lack of volume in his voice, I could almost see the sweat drop falling on his head (sorry, but after years of watching anime's, especially shinzo, its hard not to think like that).

"Who's there?!" heather said for him, just as threateningly as he would. He half smiled at her in thanks.

"Your worst nightmare, who are you?" asked the male. Shadow, by what the female had said. And the shadow guy had called her Irayna.

"Yours!" Carly said, and then they came into view, coming from the lake onto our little trail.

The female looked to be a little older then us, maybe eighteen or twenty, maybe nineteen. She had bright blue hair, lighter then Sago's, to her waist…and, I may have imagined it, but I thought I saw blue cat/dog ears sticking from her hair….i don't know, I may be crazy. Her eyes were a green/blue color. Her skin was a little tan, making her eyes and hair even brighter and prettier. She wore a lighter then grass green shirt, with almost night blue armor over her chest and shoulders. She also had the same armor covering her thighs, underneath that she wore green, flowy pants with green boots. She wore a water blue jacket over all that that went to her ankles. She also had fingerless gloves, which were padded at her knuckles (wonder if that padding would hurt, with enough force). She looked at us, as if we were dumb as heck. "Who do you think your talkin' to?"

"Seriously!" the guy said. He seemed around our age. He had dark red hair to his shoulders and I saw the same ears there, too, except the same color as his hair. He had bright red eyes and the same tan skin as her, making only his bright eyes stick out more. His right had a scar on it, though, from the top of his eye to his jaw. He seemed to be glaring, too, annoyed. He wore a black shirt with long, flowy sleeves. He had two red shoulder pads fore armor. They were as red as Mushra's armor when he hyperformed. He had kinda baggy maroon red pants, with red shoes like Ookami and the kittens…except, you know, bigger. He had a jacket almost like Irayna's, except no sleeves. It feel to his ankles, also. He had no gloves.

And they both had a tattoo of a paw with extended claws on their knecks. Herds dark blue, his dark red.

Well, at least we could tell what element they controlled.

"We're talking to you two!" Carly said.

The guy, Shadow, glared at her. "I'd lower my voice if I were you, girl."

"Why?!" she said, annoyed. "Did your master tell you you could kill us or that we need to be alive?"

They both looked confused.

"What the heck are you talking about?!" shadow asked.

"Who ordered you after us?" heather asked this time. "Ryuma? Eilis?"

they seemed to not like those questions. "We do not serve vermin like them, thank you very much!" Irayna said.

We all calmed a little, but not totally.

"Then why are you still around here? Why haven't you guys evacuated or went into hiding?" I asked.

They laughed for a moment, buy then became serious. "Ryuma and his new friends that are feared so much KILLED our family. We were able to escape, but not without scars…" Irayna said and showed us a big scratch on her arm, and then I realized where that scar on shadows eye had come from. "Why are you guys here?"

"They've got my parents and I'm getting them back, no matter what. They want us, anyways. Haven't you seen the posters?" I asked them and realized we looked familiar.

"Hmph. You guys look better on paper…" he said.

"We've been awake fighting for a while, ok?! So shut up!" Carly barked. As I looked at everyone, I started to notice we looked pretty tired. But we couldn't go to sleep. Not yet.

Irayna seemed to be thinking about something and shadow just kept glaring at Carly, who glared back. Yeah, we weren't really comfortable around other people right now.

"Well, if your going on a revenge streak…." She looked at shadow, who looked at her, then back to us with a smile. "Then we'd love to join you."

"What?!" Carly and shadow said at the same time…hmm, they've taken a disliking to each other really quick.

We thought it over. I looked to the others. Winter shrugged, heather nodded, kutaal nodded, Ookami nodded (only because his mommy did), both Zen and Sago had unsure looks on their faces, but they nodded, and Mushra shook his head. He typed something on the phone, then gave it to heather, who, after reading it, told him, "Wah!"

She sent me the txt and it said, 'Too many people already! Don't need more!! Especially more females!!!'. I shook my head, then turned back to Irayna.

"Well?" she asked.

"…You can join us…but if you turn on us, for any reason, we will have to hurt you."

They laughed. "Yeah, ok, sure…" shadow said and kept laughing.

Maybe Mushra's right…we do have too many people….

Me: ok! Hope you enjoyed that, tell me what you think and, to Windflame, welcome to the story!!^^ if you cant tell, your Irayna!^^

Mushra: **glares at me without saying anything**

Me: what?

Mushra: you cut me off before…

Me: we had to get to the story!

Mushra: **jumps in the air at me** Aargg!!

Me: Aaahh!!! Get off me!!

Ookami: pees weview!!^^ ok, I don't talk like that, but still^^


	11. Snakes In My Dreams

Me: another chap, please enjoy!^^ also, the reason there is no big fight is because Mushra's still recovering from our last fight^^. I do not own shinzo or its characters, just mine and my story. ENJOY!!!^^

The next few days, as we traveled to Ryuma's castle, were really, really annoying. You had Carly and shadow at each other's throats one minute, then Mushra and shadow would fight physically, because Mushra wasn't in the mood to take voiceless jokes from the new guy the next. And Irayna cheering on everyone as they fought didn't help. I think she enjoyed seeing people act like that….granted, when I see it on, like, America's Funniest Home Videos, it's funny to me too, but when we're on a mission to save my parents, ourselves and maybe even the world, it's not that funny!

And we still haven't figured out how to get the guys voices back, though I know I'm going to regret it when Mushra gets his back.

Irayna and Shadow said they've never heard of something like that happening, so no help there.

And it's getting really annoying for us not to be able to talk to the boys we love. Though their still there, at moments, I feel like Sago's left, just like my parents…and I don't like that feeling.

"So, you come from dimension of enterra with no enterrans at all?!" Shadow asked Carly, amazed.

"It's called earth there, and yes. Either they will never decide to make ya'll in our world, or they just haven't yet." Carly really wasn't liking our new male addition to the group, and it went both ways. They were so annoyed with each other's presence, it was weird, since they barely knew each other and decide not to even try.

"Man…" he said, sighing sadly. "Must be really boring for all of you there. No cool guys or anything. Bet you ain't got a boyfriend there." He laughs.

"Well, it ain't like you got anyone here!!! You were just walking around with your sister when we found you!" she said, becoming even more annoyed (if that's even possible).

"Well, that's 'cause I'm just to good for anyone here, shorty!!" he yelled back.

Me, Heather and Winter cringed at the word. The last time anyone had called her anything near the meaning short, they were carded….this wasn't going to end well….

"Aaah!!" he screamed as carly jumped at him. And we had to stop for about ten minutes as they wrestled around….they reminded me of Mushra and Heather…

I rubbed my temples as heather broke them up. "Ok, listen, trying to kill each other wont help us find anyone. So could you two wait until we've carded these guys to strangle each other, please?!" she was standing in between the, putting a hand on their shoulders as they glared at each other.

"Fine!" Carly said, and got back on the back of Kutaal's ride.

"Fine!" he said back and walked over to his sister. They liked to walk more then riding.

Oh, yeah, forgot. Irayna and Shadow are brother and sister. Also, we found out the reason for their ears. They're half humanoid, half cat enterrans. And I was right about their powers, she was water and he was fire. We found out when they offered that we should be training and starting attacking before Kutaal sat on them to get them to stop…their excuse was they like to have fun and we're just boring.

And thankfully, we got some sleep…though Carly and Shadows constant knack for finding something to fight about got annoying.

"So, how far do you think we are from the reptile city near to castle?" Winter asked, right as we broke through some trees to see a city filled with reptiles.

"My guess is about a few feet…" I told her and she gave me a 'really not in the mood for sarcasm' look and stuck her tongue out.

We stood there for a moment and I guessed everyone was thinking the same as me. Are these peasants or Ryuma's lackeys? Some seemed to be children, some women, some men, some old. So, they may be peasants…but everyone should know by now, appearances can be deceiving.

"Should we sneak in? Or what?" heather asked.

Sago shook his head and motioned with his hands to wait. I gave him my phone and he began typing, and for someone whose new to this thing and isn't even from the dimension where the phone came from, he was a pretty fast texter, and he was good, too.

Once he was done, I took the phone from him and read it aloud. "Don't go yet. We wanted people, we'll get turned in. need the newbies to go in and get cloaks, no one knows them. Then we wait 'til night. They'd be sus…sus…what is that?" I asked sago, not understanding one of the words. He gets annoyed, takes back the phone, and re-types, then hands it back to me. "Oh! Sorry! They'd be suspicious of people walking around in cloaks in the day time, when it pretty warm out. We just stay close to da…" I look at him, holding back a smile for two reasons. One, his use of fast texting and changing words up and two, because I did that too. "Stay close to da shadows until we get there."

I looked at everyone and they nodded, some (Heather, Winter and Carly) laughing at me making fun of Sago. So, we send Irayna and Shadow in to get cloaks, wait for night-fall and then go in.

Before they had left, we told them that some of us would be taking naps. We didn't want to risk being tired and weak, like when we ran into the last batch of lackeys. They said ok and left, and we chose who'd stay up to wait.

Me. What can I say, right now, I'm cursed when it comes to rock, paper, scissors. So, I stayed up as everyone lay on the grass, snoring. I just watched the surrounding trees, sometimes, my eyes stopping on the opening in the trees where I could see the city. They were still looking…hopefully, not caught…

"Mommy?" I heard a tiny voice ask and smiled as I looked down at Ookami stretching, still half asleep.

"Nope, it's Jaden." I said in a soft voice. I couldn't help it, he was just so cute, it left me feeling all gooie, like I wanting to just tickle him and say stuff that end up becoming unintelligible mutters of joy.

"Oh. Sorry…" he said and yawned.

"It's fine. Just go back to sleep, you need your rest, little buddy." I said, rubbing his hair softly. He smiled at me when I was done and then laid down again, yawned once more and then fell asleep, snoring silently.

"They're so cute when their young, aren't they?" I heard a sickeningly soft and kind sounding voice say and I shivered. And before I could turn to him, he was by my ear, whispering, "But he doesn't match any of you ladies beauty…"

I fell sideways, trying to get away from him. I was amazed I didn't fall on winter or sago, the both of which had been sleeping near where I sat.

Had been, but were now gone, along with everyone else. "Where is everyone?!" my voice sounded so freaked, I was mad at myself.

"Their gone, darling. It's just you and me..." an annoyed look crossed his face. "…though, not for long. I just came to tell you I cant wait until I have you ladies in my grasp again. I still haven't chosen who I'd love by my side more, and you've even brought me another choice…" he waved his hand and I saw Carly's sleeping

body, where it had been before, but then it faded away like smoke. "How kind of you…" then he smiled that creepy, evil smile.

"If you lay a hand on any of them…!" I warned, but that just made him smile even more. He even laughed.

"Oh, dear beauty, I don't think you need to worry about them…" he acting like he was checking for others, like he was doing something secret, then leaned in a whispered kinda slowly in my ear, "Don't tell the other girls, wouldn't want to crush their spirits, but I'm not sure they'll be as lucky as you."

I shivered, like, three times and seriously almost gagged. He grabbed me by the neck and put me against a tree, smiling evilly as he stared at me with his snake-like eyes.

I got really made then and yelled at him, "What do ya'll want?!!"

He laughed. "Well, sweetheart, I want you, that's obvious. I want someone by my side as I rule enterra." He thought for a minute, and I wondered if he was pondering if he should tell me what the others wanted. "Oh, what does it matter, we'll have everything anyways. Or at least I will. You see, the others want something for their selves, as I do, and we're using each other's help to get it. Daku wants to rule enterra, make the bugs the main inhabitants. And me and Eilis agreed to helping him, making him think we want that too and nothing else." He sighed. "Ah, such a fool…Well, me and Eilis agreed to work together until he was out of the way. Then, we'd be on our own, fighting for what we want and most likely, we'll end up trying kill each other, and I look forward to it." That smile just got creepier and creepier every time he wore it. But then, a confused and irritated look crossed his face as he thought of something. "I'm still not sure what he's doing this for, but I really don't care. All I know is once all my obstacles are destroyed, I will have you by my side and the world under my rule."

"Hate to burst your bubble, bud," I started saying, getting ready to kick his a-butt. I was still amazing he was stupid enough to, one, think it was ok to tell me everything, two, doubt Eilis and his power, and three, doubt my friends and their power, because we beat his as-butt before, easily, and now we have more friends on our side. "but none of that's gonna happen anytime soon!" and I punch him in the face, happy when I hear a cracking sound.

He looks back at me and I see his nose is broken (man, I'm good!) and bleeding. I also he's really mad. He sighs, wiping his nose as the blood pours. He looks at me with a bit of an annoyed look, like he's tired or something of my actions. Then he smiles a tiny bit. "Soon, darling, you will learn not to treat me like that. Soon, you will love me."

After I shivered, I said, "Yeah, in your dreams."

He laughed and then started to fade away, snakes covering him. And then he was gone and I was alone in darkness, so freaked out and grossed out, I was trying not to puke. I sat down and curled into a ball, wondering how to get back to the others, wondering where they'd or where I'd gone. Everything was just so dark and quiet. I wanted everyone back, but I didn't know where to go or how to get there. I wasn't liking this, not one bit….

"Jaden?" I hear someone say, and notice its my sisters voice. I try to open my eyes, but they've become heavier than before. Actually, I don't even remember closing my eyes. "Jaden, get up, we gotta go." Then I feel her shaking me.

Then I realized I had been asleep and was waking up now….he'd entered my dream…he'd created a freaking nightmare in my head! I opened my eyes then, seeing it was dark and then shooting straight up, mad at myself for falling asleep.

I feel someone else touch my shoulder and see its sago. He looked a little worried. i shook may head at him, trying to calm him, then I looked at winter, with everyone else awake behind her and getting ready.

"I'm so sorry I fell asleep, everyone. I didn't mean to. One minute I was checking everything and the next…" I thought of ryuma, then decided maybe I should wait until everyone fully awake (especially me) and we're away from here. It was the same place in my dream and I had a feeling he may be lingering here, though I knew it was stupid, I couldn't help the feeling. "I'm sorry…"

Sago taped my shoulder and I looked at him. He shook his said, trying to say its ok.

"Don't worry, Jaden." Shadow said, already ready and cloaked. "Hearing you snore made it up to everyone." He smiled happily at me and a few of them laughed, making me blush.

"I don't snore!!"I said, trying to defend myself.

Sago took my phone and started typing. He handed it back to me and I read it, not out loud. It said, 'honey, when you're in deep sleep, you do' and it a laughing icon at the end. I glared at him and pushed him when he soundlessly giggled, trying to hold it in. I would have hit him if I could actually hear it.

We left then, staying close to the shadows of the buildings as the sun set, and I was thankful other people wore cloaks, too, making us blend in a little better. We kept quiet, not saying anything, feeling like if we said a word, then angry lizards would start crawling out of the walls just to kill us for talking. This wasn't really the most comfortable place, especially for me, after my dream.

All of sudden, we heard a tiny rumble come from someone's stomach. We looked towards the sound to see Ookami looking at his stomach, then looking at us, smiling shyly.

"Lets find somewhere to eat." Heather said and we nodded and started searching. I was glad we were stopping to eat because I was hungry, too, but also because I could talk to everyone about my dream.

Finally we found a place, silent and dark, to eat. We sat in the most secluded corner, though it was kinda hard to fit all of us there, because we were sixteen people all together. We had to pull a second table and a few more chairs to the first table we found. We all ordered the same things, because the other things just sounded gross. It wasn't much, so we wouldn't have much time to talk and eat if we're finished eating before talking, so I started after the waiter left.

"Ok, there's something that I need to tell all of you, but we need to stay quiet, we may attract attention…" I said and looked at everyone as they nodded, Winter and Sago looking worried. I took a breath. "Ok…I had a dream about Ryuma...or, at least, he entered my dreams once I'd fallen asleep."

Some of them gasp and Sago had an ugly, mad and protective look on his face. I continued. "Ok, at first he was talking about how he still wanted to choose one of us as his brides and has added you," I pointed at Carly. " to the choices. Then, I asked him what they wanted with us. He said he didn't know what Eilis wanted, but that Daku wanted to rule enterra with his bug army and they were just playing along so they could get rid of most of us and execute their own plans, and that they planned on turning on him last minute."

"What does Ryuma want?" Winter said, annoyed and grossed out as she said his name and thought of him.

"…He still wants one of us…to be his bride, stand by his side, as he rules enterra instead…" we shivered at the same time.

After the waiter left, Sago started shaking his head in anger and I knew, right now, more than ever, he wanted to have his voice back, just so he could scream at the top of his lungs and for once I was glad he didn't have his voice or he'd attract attention.

"So, they're using each other, using each others power, to defeat most of us, or all of us, and to get what they want?" Heather asked and I nodded.

"But, then, why'd they steal mom and dad?! What do they have to do with this?! They haven't caused them harm and couldn't, whats the point?!!" winter voice was getting a little too high and I gave her a warning glance.

"My guess is, they're bait. Because, with Daku, I think he wants us to either come to his side and mom and dad are the bait, or he wants us to come to his safe haven so he defeat us with all his lackeys, without even breaking a sweat and mom and dad are still the bait. With Ryuma, they're still the bait, because he knows we won't go to him and marry him willingly. We know that from our last encounter. And he can card everyone else while he's at it, so he doesn't have to worry about any threats in the future, because he knows we wouldn't leave each other." I said.

"What about Eilis?"

"Who knows?" Heather starts. "But I have a sinking feeling that he just needs us for whatever it is he wants. He needs us just as much as he needs Ryuma and Daku."

As she said that, I felt it too. He must need us, or he would have killed both Ryuma and Daku, and us if he didn't. We'd be dead by now, or still fighting. I looked around at the people here and saw some people were watching us. I got worried and stood. "We should probably leave now…" I whispered to them and everyone slowly stood as they finished their food.

We hurried out of there and headed to the back of some building, just to be safe. More shadows to hide there. We were getting closer to the castle each minute and, though I really wanted to find my parents and hoped they'd be there, after that dream, I just wasn't any bit more comfortable thinking about Ryuma.

"So, you guys have met this snake prince, Ryuma?" Shadow asked as we walked.

"Don't ask." Me, Heather and Winter said at the same time as the boys shook their heads.

"Hmph. He sounds like a loser to me." He commented. Hmm, he was right on the spot.

"You'll regret saying that, boy!" god, how many more reptiles can Ryuma send after us?!!

We all looked behind us to see a lot of reptiles with weapons staring at us menacingly. With a sigh, we all got ready, hyper-forming immediately. Irayna and Shadow didn't though. They say they don't need to, because they're already unbeatable in their normal form.

They all started growling, and one said, "I'm hungry." And others grunted in agreement.

We all stood our ground, pulling out our weapons (Irayna had what she called a water whip and Shadow had what he called fire kunai knives).

Together, we all told them to, "Bring it!!!"

Me: well, I hope everyone liked this chapter and also, windflame, sorry that Irayna didn't talk much in this chapter. I'll make sure she does in the next one.

Mushra: **walks in on crutches and glares** I hate you.

Me: I know!^^ please review!^^


	12. Almost To The Snakepit

Mushra: What are you doing?1 let go of me and face them, chicken!

Me: *hiding behind Mushra* ……no, I cant……they might kill me!

Mushra:* smiles and jumps out of the way* ok, fire the flaming rocks!!!! Hurry, hurry, hurry!!! Ow!

Me: *step back after hitting him on the arm* um, I'm sry everyone, for not updating….i've just been away from computer a lot lately. Sry, sry, sry! Don't kill me, please, I have more story and plan to put more up afterwards!!! And for my friends reading this, I hope ya'll happy 'cuase this is different pov chapter ^-^;

Mushra: you better hope they like it, or you're a goner.

Me: *gulps* I know…..please enjoy!!!!! Pretty please, with sugar and cream and cherry on top!!!! Please don't kill me!!!

Together, we all told them to, "Bring it!!!"

And they tried…didn't really succeed.

First, they sent a few at the guys, trying to occupy them and sent more at us…stupid. Especially with Irayna on our side now.

"Water whip!" she yelled and her blue wipe became covered with water. She hurt them pretty bad with that and with some of them, she would wrap it around them, yell, "Freezing ties!" and the water would cover them and turn to ice, then she would hit them, making the ice break and turning them into cards.

"Cool!" the four of us girls said, giving her a thumbs up (seriously, if we had paper and some markers, we would have drawn numbers, I'm sure). She bowed at us happily, and we got back to the fight.

And the guys did perfectly fine, too. And since we were used to Sago, Mushra and Kutaal's attacks, we watched Shadow as he finished of the last four.

"Fire tears!" he screamed and then kunai knives, on fire, started falling on them. Two were carded and two were left. They circled shadow, who was now in the middle with the kunai knives. Then he picked up one as the rest disappeared and it became bigger, like a sword, but it still looked the same and he spun around, slashing them and they were carded as well.

We smiled at him and said, "Awesome!" giving him a thumbs up as well.

All the guys walked over to us, took our phones and started typing, finishing at the same time with an annoyed look on all their faces.

"Show off." We all said, reading the texts then laughing. Shadow just shrugged with a smug mile towards the boys.

After that, we put our cloaks back on, covering our faces and getting back on the move. We ended up having to go back to the front of the buildings, because there was a fence covering the way in there that way, we were sure. Luckily, yet unluckily, we were getting closer and closer to his castle. The dream crept into my mind every time I looked at it and Sago would try and calm me by rubbing my back. But it didn't make it go away, not completely.

We were walking faster and slower now, nervous of what was ahead. Were we going to be captured like last time? Or can we beat him quick, no problem? Are they even here?!

Sago took the phone from my hand and I watched him as he typed and drove his little vehicle at the same time. Then he handed it to me. 'Plz tel me wats on ur mind. I cant take seein u lik this and me not abl 2 do anything. And havin no voice makes it worse!'

"Yeah, you not having you voice is really annoying…" I looked at him. "I miss the sound of it…"

He put one arm around me and laid his head on mine as I laid mine on his shoulder. He let his hover bike thing drive itself as he started typing again. I took it once he was done. 'I'm sry u miss it. If I ever get it bk, I'l talk 2 u 4 hours. Bt u stil didn't answer my question an it stil bugin me.'

I sighed. "I'm just worried about what's going to happen, sago. We're not sure if they're there or not and if they are, will we be captured like before? Or worse?! Are my parents even still alive?! And will we live through this?! This isn't just the snake prince and his dragon like last time, sago, this is him, Daku, and Eilis, one guy who it took Mushrambo to kill!!!" I was so terrified at the thought I was crying, tears streaming and I was ashamed with myself for being so scared AND emotional.

This time he hugged me tightly with both arms and I hugged back, trying hard to keep the tears in. I heard him texting behind me (you know, if this was a normal relationship, we were going out and now having a moment and he was texting, I would sooooo kill him).

'Jaden, evn if its the 3 of them an if they r powerful, theres no way they can beat us! Because we'l nvr giv up or run away, lik they wuld when the goin gets rough! Im sure theyre stil alive, becuz they knw they need them 2 get u, ur sis an the rest of us. An even if we were hurt, I wuld do everything within my power 2 keep u safe, dont u forget that!!! Yes, Eilis is powerful, an Ryuma is 2, bt Daku is weak as possible. Ryuma may tak a bit of time, but he is beatable an Eilis, well, yes, hes powerful an yes, Mushrambo was the only person abl 2 hurt him, bt remember what ur sis did with her arrow an that power? Thats the same lavender power as Mushrambo an if you girls use that against him, he'l be a card in no time. Jaden, we'l b abl 2 do this, ok? Dont doubt that at all, or else theres no hope. And also, please, nvr doubt this…..' I finished, confused and looked up at him, just as he started kissing me.

This was way more intense than any of our other kisses. It was like he was trying to get something across, something urgent. And I just kissed back.

We slowly stopped, pulling away and then I looked at him. He looked at me so intensely and then mouthed, 'I love you.'.

I smiled and wiped my tears. "I love you, too." And hugged him as tight as he had hugged me.

Heather:

I sat in Mushra's lap as we rode his hover-board, heading to the one place I thought I'd never want to go back to.

I heard beeping behind me and waited, then there was a phone in front of my face. "Could you put it any closer?!"

He thumped the back of my head and waited for me to read. It said, 'Is sumthng up? I feel bad tht we cant talk.'

I smiled and turned to him. "I'm fine."

He mouthed an easy word for me to guess. 'Bullcrap'.

I sighed and my smile faded and I looked ahead. He began texting again.

It said, 'I may hav lost my voice, bt I didnt lose my brains, u cant fool me, heather.'

"Since when did you have brains?" I laughed jokingly and he typed again.

'Cut the jokes an answer me, plz.'

"Ok…." I sighed. I hated it when I had to come down from my calm, joking state….it's my safe haven from emotional, mental and physical pain….. "Well, like everyone else, Mushra, I'm worried. Like anyone at this would be, I'm am freaked and worried."

'Worried bout wat exactly?' he typed.

"Um, well…let's see, there's a bug king wanting to destroy all living beings except his bug minions so he can be in control and he's stolen my friends family just to get us to cooperate. Whether he needs us to help or us out of the way, who knows?! And working with him is a snake prince who almost killed ya'll and almost made us kill each other! Just so he'd have a bride, and he wants the same thing again! And then there's Eilis. After seeing the fact that we have that lavender power, like Mushrambo, I'm not too scared about if we can kill him, though that's something to worry about. I'm more worried about what he wants….."

'How can 1 persn worry bout al that?!! Wouldn't u explode?!' he typed and I laughed.

"Just because your only worry is how you'll entertain yourself today (whether it be wrestling me or fighting bad people), that doesn't mean that others don't worry about more!"

'Wel, I worry bout u, 2…' he said and looked at me meaningfully….but then we burst into laughter at how serious he had acted. Yeah, I know he cares about me, but it's funny seeing him trying hard to show it, 'cause he ain't used to doing anything other then fighting and being sarcastic.

He hugged me, though, and I held his arms in front of me. He may not be the most romantic guy, but he was the best guy I could ever have in my life.

Winter:

'Do u need anything, Winter? I cant bare watchn u lik dis.' Zen had typed for me and handed me the phone.

I wiped my eyes, trying to calm myself. I hated this, just hated everything right now! Me and the stupid guys wanting power! I cleared my throat and told him, "No, I'm fine….I'll be fine." But I really wasn't, and I was sooo glad he didn't have the power to read minds.

On one hand, I hate my insecure crying and (soon) yelling out of stress, and worse now that I have a new boyfriend, who has no voice at the moment, and its killing him watching me dyeing over here! I hate not being able to help it. Not….not…not being at least able to control some small part of this bit of world and time we live in! And what's worse, and the reason for my stress, on top of having people fighting us almost every second, is that the people who brought me and my sister into this world, the people who have taken care of us and have continued to take care of us have been torn away from us by evil bad guys from a freaking different dimension! One guy wants to destroy the loves of our lives and our friends world just for his own gain (though, in our world, other men and women are doing that whether they mean to or not!), another guy wants to take one of us girls for his own! To take us away from all we love, whether he plans to send them far away or kill them, I don't know! And he wants to take over enterra while he's at it! And the last guy…well, all we know…well, think, is that he wants us to help him, willingly or otherwise, with whatever it is he wants.

I took deep breaths and wished that I had the emotional strength (no matter how small) that my sister has. Though she has had breakdowns, she's dealt with it better then me. Finally, I calmed enough to tell Zen, "You don't need to worry about me, I'll be fine." And once I had wiped all tears away, I tried hard and smiled a real smile as I looked at him, so happy I'd found someone, a really great someone, again. He's the one thing that keeps me happy right now. That's makes my smile true right now.

He hugged me tight and I knew what he meant to say by that. "I love you, too."

I looked to Jaden and saw her holding on to sago, a bit calmer then she's been. Then I looked to heather and Mushra and they were messing with each other, like always (their way of showing affection). I laughed. I looked up at Zen and then, filled with so much calmness and happiness, being in his arms, I kissed him and he kissed back. I loved him so much.

Carly:

"Aye, get a room!" Shadow called to Winter and Zen as they kissed and they glared at him as he kept pace, walking beside Kutaals car.

"How about you mind your own business?!" I barked at him. This guy was really annoying, I just didn't get it. He just found joy in getting on someone's nerves, especially mine!

"I would, but they're doing their business right in front of me and its kind of hard to ignore." He told me, giving me a look that said it was obvious.

"Ugh!" I grunted and turned from him, wishing he'd shut up. Then I got a thought. "Maybe your just jealous…."

"What was that, shorty?" he said, acting like he either hadn't heard what I said or didn't understand. "Did…did you say something like, jealous?"

"Yeah, hothead, I did. You're messing with them just because you ain't got anybody for yourself." I smiled evily.

"Yeah, ok, keep believing that." He said, looking ahead and ignoring me.

"Ok, keep denying it…" I taunted.

"Oh, shut up! I don't care about that stuff! Anyways, you shouldn't be talking!" he said, getting really annoyed now.

"What's that mean?!"

"It means you wish you had someone, like them, and that's why your always watching them dreamily." Now he was taunting me. He laughed while saying, "You must be really unlucky."

"Shut up!" I yelled at him, before I got a wary glance from Kutaal, along with everyone else.

He tried not to smile.

"Why are you so annoying?!" I asked with anger, but not as loudly as before. "And mostly with me!"

"Because, it's fun!" he said, laughing and making it sound obvious again. "Why do you fight more with me then anyone else?"

"Because you continue to be annoying! It's none-stop!"

"Are you sure there's no other reason?" he asked, raising his eyebrows a bit.

"Yes, I'm sure, there's no other reason." Then I smiled at him. "Do you have any other reason?"

"Nope. Nada!" he said. "You sure." I nodded and asked him if he was sure and he nodded.

"Yeah, ok." We both said at the same time, then glared at each other, then looked away, annoyed.

God, guys could be so annoying!!!

Me: *walks in, hiding behind a shield* so, um, hope you liked, and…uh, I'll…try and get a new chap up soon.

Mushra: *smiling widely at my cowardice* please, review! And tell me what you'd like to do to her for not updating^^ I'd carry out whatever order!^^


	13. Confusion

Me: And here's a second chap!^^ added in the same day! Yay!

Mushra: you just hurried so they wouldn't kill you.

Me:…..yeah, but anyways, enjoy!!!^^

Jaden:

"So, we good on the plan?" I said to everyone what sago had just typed, then nodded to him.

The others nodded.

"Yeah, your gonna send your new friends as bait at the front door and me and my sister will wait and see who comes out, while half ya'll hide and the others sneak in. thanks for appointing us before we said anything." Shadow finished a little annoyed.

"Wouldn't exactly call _you_ a friend…" Carly muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Why does it matter, anyways? Don't you wanna fight?"

"Yeah, but…..well, either way, I'd like to have a choice in the matter!"

"That doesn't make since!" she exclaimed, but thankfully, she was quiet. "If you're ok with it, then you shouldn't be mad!"

"Oh, what, you gonna tell me when I can be mad or not, shorty?" he asked calmly.

Sago stood, stepped behind them and smacked them on the back of the head.

"Ow!" they both said, looking at him. "What was that for?!"

He pinched his fingers and moved them across his lips, the zip-it signal. Then he sat by me again as we hid in bushes near the castle. I was just glad Ryuma at least grew plants, or else we couldn't hide near the castle. I'd forgotten how this place looked. We saw the outside when we'd watched the show, and the inside the last time he took us. This place was deserted, the ground pale in the moonlight and as cold as ice. Which could be because his castle, because it seemed to be carved from ice. I shivered from the cold….and other things.

"So, you, Sago and Ookami are going in." heather started, saying it out loud just to make sure she had it right. I nodded at that as sago did. "Me, Mushra, Winter, Zen, Kutaal and Carly are going to wait out her with the cat siblings?"

Irayna laughed. "Nice nick-name for us, I like it." She seemed so calm, though we were really close to being in the belly of the freaking beast!

"How can you be so calm?" winter asked, echoing my thoughts.

"Because I'm used to this kind of stuff. All I see it as is a fun game. Granted, one we need to win, but still fun. Especially when you can have fun beating the crap out of annoying people." At that Mushra smiled, but Shadow and Carly glared at each other, probably wishing they could attack each other.

"I like how she thinks." Mushra commented and heather nodded.

"Focus, everyone." I said, since sago couldn't. "Now, are we ready?" everyone nodded. "Ok, lets go."

As Shadow and Irayna headed to the big class/ice like doors, me, sago and Ookami ran down the side of the building, keeping close to the ice cold walls. I glanced back once and saw the others tensing in the bushes, getting ready as the Shadow and Irayna got closer.

We found a window (though it was like, a hundred feet up….ok, not really, but it was far up) and Ookami, who could apparently fly in his ultra hyper form (omg, he looks so cool in his ultra hyper form. He's a big wolf, I mean really big. His fur is dark grey, but with an orange line starting at his nose, then going back all along his spine, to his tail and he has a light grey main around his face. He has two orange stripes on the side of his face and still has the golden crescent moon), flew us up to it, dropping down silently.

We looked around and I saw we were in some room where he kept goods, like jewelry, sword and other items. It was very beautiful, but we didn't have time to look. "Ok, lets go, quietly, no talking…" I whispered and got a no-duh look from sago. I mouthed sorry as Ookami transformed and jumped on my shoulder.

In slowly opened the door, sago looking one way, me the other. We didn't see anything, so we came out, closing the door silently. I took out my phone, muted it (it beeps loudly…) and typed, 'which way?' and showed sago. He had a confused look on his face as he looked back and forth, unsure.

Ookami sniffed the air for a minute as we kept looking, then he pulled my hair, annoying me a little. I looked at him, waiting (since he couldn't type, not knowing what anything meant, I told him to whisper in my ear).

"I smell something that way." He whispered, pointing to our right. Everything was so dull (by dull, I mean badly lit. the only light in here was blue-flamed candles that weren't that bright).

"Ok, so?" I whispered as quietly as I could.

"It's smells kind like you, and your sister. And real little bit like mommy." He said, confusing me more, though something was edging in my head.

Sago tapped my shoulder and handed my phone (don't know what to say about my boyfriend having my phone more then me). It said, 'it has 2 b a plac u all hav been b4.'

Then I tried to think….and then it clicked. It's my mom and dad! The reason the smell is on me, winter and heather is 'cause we're there most of the time! It's them!

I took the phone, typing fast, saying, 'it's thm! We smel lik thm cuz we always in my house! Hurry, lets go!' and handed the phone back, jumping out of my skin, wanting to hurry. He nodded and we started running, Ookami pulling my hair only because he'd almost fallen.

We heard rumbling outside and I knew they had to be here. Now I wanted to hurry and get my mom and dad so we could get outside with everyone and help. "Ookami, where does it lead?!" I asked, now that the fight had started, our concealment didn't completely matter.

"Um, ke-ep g-g-going. T-t-t-the t-tra-ail is still go-ing straight." He said as he bounced on my shoulder.

Winter:

I saw Jaden hurrying with Ookami and sago down the side of the building, trying to find a way to sneak in. I hope we keep the guys attention here, their our only hope to get mom and dad.

'U ready, Winter?' Zen asked, squeezing my hand.

I took a deep breath, transformed and nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be."

I looked to the others. They had transformed already, too, heather and Carly having the same outfit as me and the guys having their usual outfits. Shadow and Irayna were banging on the door continuously. They seemed to be having fun.

"You think Jaden will be ok?" I asked heather.

"It's ya'lls parents, her family. No matter what the odds were, she wouldn't stop until she saved them. No matter if it was you, Carly or even me. We just have to believe in her." She said the last thing to me, but to herself, too.

I nodded.

Then there was a loud noise of the doors opening and we got ready to jump out at any second.

"Grandoora!" wait, that's not the voice we were waiting for… "Attack!"

"Whoa, momma, that thing is huge!" Shadow exclaimed as he and Irayna backed away.

"Who are you?!" Ungar came out, annoyed at being disturbed. "Have you come to help or attack prince Ryuma?! You must leave, now!"

"Ungar!" heather called, jumping out. She sounded mad. She headed straight for Ungar, despite the huge and hungry dragon beside her…he…it! She stopped a few feet away.

A little scared for her, I headed out, everyone else following. This wasn't working out. I stopped by heather and whispered, "What are you doing? We were supposed to wait for the others to call for help, now they know we're here!"

"What are you doing, Ungar?!" she yelled at it, ignoring me. "You don't work for Ryuma anymore!" oh yeah….

"What?!! That is utter nonsense, child, now leave before you are killed!" right then, I noticed two things. The dead, shadowy look in Ungar's eyes and it had to hole marks on the side of its neck.

"I think something's up with her…." I warned heather, pulling her back.

"If you shall not listen, then you shall be forced!!! Grandoora!" it called, looking up at the dragon. It climbed on the third neck as we backed away.

"RAWR!!!!!" Grandoora screamed, it's three head waving back and forth. Then it looked at us and began sucking in air that seemed to turn to ice as it entered it's mouth.

"Get back!!!" heather yelled and we all dived out of the way as big chunks of ice flew at where we had been.

Zen had covered me, trying to protected me, and he helped me up as we faced him, the others around us. Well, we were supposed to fight. I guess this was it. "NOW!!!" I yelled to everyone and we separated, charging at Grandoora from different angles.

Me and Zen were attacking its right side (our left…..very confusing) and heather and Carly were attacking its left side, Shadow and Irayna in the front and Mushra and Kutaal in the air. And words and elements were flying back and forth.

Grandoora had shot an ice cube at Irayna, but right before it hit her, she yelled, "Sharp Waters!" and slashed through it with her whip, the pieces of ice just falling by her side.

Mushra shouted, "Flaming Vortex!" and a, well, a Vortex of fire shot straight at Grandoora's chest, making it scream in pain. Kutaal yelled, "Earth Crusher!" from high in the air, then shot down fast, pounding his fist on the ground, making a huge earthquake that headed straight for Grandoora's stomach, making it scream in pain again. Irayna just kept running to different places, then whipping Grandoora, then running to another place. Me, Zen, heather and Carly finally did a petty dam- ….um, dang good job of attacking it with the lavender power and our weapons. It was already getting tired, yet yelling and attacking like crazy. We had to back away, back together, behind a rock just to keep safe.

"What now?" heather asked and I shrugged along with a few others, but Shadow just got a smile on his face.

"Well, I haven't got a turn to attack yet. Let me go." He said.

"Yeah, let him go." Carly said and Shadow shot her a look.

"Sure, just be careful." I said after a moment of silence, since no one else did. He nodded, winked at Irayna who winked back, and jumped from behind the rock and ran. We all watched.

I was getting a little worried as he ran at it, the only weapon he had was a small kunai. I thought at any second, Grandoora was going to squish him. But then he swung the kunai to his other side and then it was a huge sword. He jumped, a few feet from Grandoora, and now he was flying at it, his big kunai raised in the air. And then he was at the middle head as it and the others moved toward him. We all jumped up, other then Irayna, worried. He brought down the kunai on the middle head and began falling down, cutting into Grandoora as he went. And then, as he jumped back, there was a big, long yellow, white line from its middle head to its stomach. He landed right as Grandoora became a card. Then he turned back to us with a smug smile.

"So. Freaking. Annoying!" Carly muttered under her breathed, I guess irritated with him showing off.

"Great job." Heather commented as we all came up to Shadow.

"I know!" he said, annoyingly over confident, and then Carly hit him in the back of the head. "Ow! What is it with girls and there need to hit?!"

We all headed up to Ungar, who just stood there, staring at Grandoora, muttering something.

"…Failed…I….I failed….failed, failed, failed….." she kept saying it, staring at nothing now.

"Where's Ryuma?!" Heather asked, grabbing it's shirt and pulling it up off the ground.

"Failed, failed, failed…."

"Tell us? Which room is he in?!"

"Not in a room…." It said after heather stopped shaking it.

"Is he in the stadium thing? The great hall?"

"Not here." It said and my stomach sank.

"You mean, not in the great hall?" I asked, since we were right by the door that lead to the great hall and we didn't see anyone.

"Not here." Was all Ungar said and heather dropped it. It just sat there, staring at nothing.

"What now?!" I asked, really annoyed that this was all for nothing and now we have to go searching again for another possible hideout! And they probably wont be there either!!

'We wait 4 thm 2 get out.' Was all Zen typed, and just then, we saw them running down the isle in the great hall, towards us.

Once they stopped by us, I hurriedly asked, "What happened?! Were they in there?!"

Jaden looked ticked. "No, they were, it was a trap. It was stuff from the house that smelled like them."

"What does smell have to do with this?" I asked, confused.

"He thought he smelt something that smelt like me, you and heather, kinda. We found out that meant some sent we all have, especially mom and dad, from being at the house and we followed it, only to find that stuff. I think they know we have Ookami with us…." She finished.

"Well, where do we go now?" I asked.

Jaden:

"I don't k-Ah!" I let out a yelp of pain as an extreme headache hit me. It was like a lightning strike in my head! And it kept pounding making me shut my eyes. And as my eyes were shut, I saw things, in my head. Like a dream. I was running as fast as I could, not knowing where I was running to and who I was running from, just that I was running. What I saw as I ran was tree's, hills, a water fall as I crossed a huge bridge, more tree's and then a big hill with ruins at the top. I watched it, confused, having no idea where this was…

Then, I saw Eilis and Ryuma, smiling wildly. They just watched me as I stared. They were at the ruins as I was now there, too. They just kept smiling. I looked up as a bright light from above started burning them and then it ended. The headache was gone. I looked around at everyone as they hovered around me.

I stood, shaking my head to tell everyone I was ok now. I was so confused…..i remember having that dream before….and the place looked familiar….why did it happen again?

And then it clicked in my head as everyone talked about where the next possible hideout could be. "It's the ruins!" I screamed and everyone turned to me.

Sago looked at me questioningly as heather and Mushra asked, "Huh?"

"The ruins! The ruins of shinzo!!! That's where they're at!!!" I said. "I…I had a dream about it, and then just now, I saw it again! They're at the ruins of shinzo, that's gotta be it!!!"

It took everyone a minute, but then they started nodding (well, everyone other then Irayna and shadow).

"That totally makes since now." Winter said. "Come on, we gotta get there now!!!" she said and we all headed back to the city, hurrying to our vehicles.

Finally, we were going to see them! We were going to get my parents back and kill those a** holes!!!

Me: So, how'd you like it^^?

Mushra: hope it sucked^^

Me: please review!!!!


	14. Wolf Moon

Me: Another chap! Yay!^^ and don't worry my friends, I no longer fear that any of you had murderous thoughts toward me for taking so long!^^

Mushra: …(mumbles)..Dang it1 I was having fun with that….

Me: anyways, here's another chap, if my spelling was messy, sry, I was typing hurriedly and I was tired. If there are many mess ups, please tell me in review and I'll try and fix them. Enjoy!!!^^

Two days later:

"I grow tired of these foolish games, Eilis!" yelled a slightly muscular creature in shell like armor. "You said we'd have them soon!!"

"I'd hate to agree with Daku, Eilis, but I'm growing tired and impatient also. Every second I have silence, I heard wedding bells." Said a boy with sickish-ly soft voice, with blond hair and bright green eyes that he shut as he imagined a wedding.

"Well, you just have to keep waiting for the right time, then. And Daku, if I were you, I'd control my tone…" he smiled at the bug king. He had silver armor and dark blue/ almost purple hair spiking up.

"I take orders from no one, Eilis!" hollered Daku.

"You kind of have been this whole time, seeking our guidance and help." He taunted.

"Enough!" he said, some bugs appearing behind him. "I will take no more orders from you! I have had enough! I shall take what I want, now!!! Attack, my minions!!!" he pointed at Eilis and his bugs attacked.

Ryuma sighed, standing. "So foolish…" he muttered as he walked away.

And Eilis easily dodged each one, morphing himself in different ways to avoid touch, and even if anyone hit him, he'd suck their weapons into him, then use them against them. In seconds, he was surrounded by cards.

More came, and then were carded. Daku kept sending and sending, until there were no more. Daku became angry and charged at Eilis with a sword, but was carded as well after Eilis liquidated himself, then made himself a sharp spear, stabbing Daku.

Eilis heard a sigh as Ryuma came back in, leaning against a rock wall. "Well, there goes our bug minions."

"We don't need insects."

"Well, he's out of the way now. Are we still helping each other? Or is it time to fight?" Ryuma just smiled, as did Eilis.

"We'll work together until our goals are in sight." He told him.

Ryuma pushed himself off the wall. "And what is your goal, Eilis? What is it you want with those weaklings?"

"That would be none of your business."

"Fine…" he said and sat back down.

Eilis left the room, make Ryuma question him more, then returned, laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Well, great prince, where is your dragon?"

That shocked Ryuma and he glared at Eilis as he stood the headed to a little fountain that had frozen over. He looked to see Ungar, staring at a card. He looked closer and then became angry. "Those girls are testing my patience! I shall not be as merciful on their loves as I had been before!"

"First thing you need to learn, young prince." Eilis started and Ryuma looked at him. "Show no mercy…." and he walked away.

He glared at him as he walked away, but then looked back at the frozen fountain, seeing four girls in it and he smiled, rubbing the ice where their faces were. "Soon, my loves, I'll have you in my grasp."

"So, they were captured by this snake prince, Ryuma?" Irayna asked Carly. They had been bored, so Irayna had started asking questions, and me winter and heather didn't really want to take a full trip back to memory lane. "Just because he wanted a bride?"

"Yup." She answered, riding with Kutaal as Irayna and Shadow walked by her.

"And now you're one of his new choices?" Irayna guessed.

"According to Jaden, yeah." She said and shivered (so glad she's sane).

"Hey, at least someone likes you." Shadow started and Carly tensed. "Though, it must suck to have it be him, ha!"

For once, Carly just ignored him (which surprised most of us, especially Shadow).

"…Why ain't I a choice?" Irayna asked all of a sudden.

"Why would you want to be?!" heather asked.

"Well, I don't want to, I'm just wondering. I'm part of your group now, so why hasn't he said anything about me?"

Sago started typing. I took the phone and read aloud, "He probably hasn't noticed you or heard of you two yet, but sure he will soon."

She nodded.

"I'm just glad he hasn't heard of you two yet, that means you aren't wanted as bad as us and we have extra people to do things we couldn't." winter said.

"And have we gotten a thank you for getting cloaks and bringing out the dragon and that….uh, reptile, I think, controlling it? No!" Shadow complained.

"Oh, shut up Shadow." Irayna said calmly.

"Thank you! There! You happy now?" Carly said.

"I don't want a thank you from you, shorty!"

"Well, then don't complain so much, hothead!"

"Shorty!"

"Hothead!"

"Shorty!"

"Hothead!"

"Shut the heck up!!!"

….Was that Mushra?!

We all turned to him, and he looked very surprised.

"Did….did you just…talk again?!" heather asked.

"…….Heck yeah I did!!!!" he screamed, jumping off his hover-board. Then he jumped back on, hugging heather and speeding around in circles. "Wooooooo hoooooooo!!!! NO MORE TYPING, THANK THE GUARDIANS!!!!!"

And then he gave heather a big kiss, surprising himself and her, but he still kept flying in circles and yelling.

I looked to Sago as he turned to me. He tried…..and nothing happened. We both became a little down at the fact, but all I thought was at least he wasn't the only one who still couldn't talk. Kutaal looked mad, too, and Zen and Winter almost seemed like a reflection of us.

"Ok, now that I have my voice back!" Mushra began with a crazed smile on his face (maybe it was bad his voice was back…..). he hovered over to Carly and Shadow, who watched him. "Would you two just shut the heck up for once, you're always fighting! My gosh, you remind me of me and heather! Would you just kiss and get it over with?!"

They both glared at him, blushing, glared at each other, then back at him.

"Shut up, shrimp, I don't like her!" Shadow said.

"Seriously, Mushra, that'll never happen!" Carly said.

"Yeah, ok. Why are you two trying so hard to deny it, then?" some of us laughed behind Mushra, because he was kind of right.

They just glared and looked away from everyone (well, except for Carly, who had Kutaal in front of her).

Well, now that Mushra had his voice back, he was talking nonstop, about a million things. Like, how much he couldn't wait 'til this whole thing was over so he could challenge Shadow and all his smugness (can't wait to see that, fire and fire….just hope they don't kill each other). And he talked about how he would work together with the boys and get back at us girls for making fun of them loosing their voices, and he talked about how he couldn't wait 'til he got his hands on either Eilis or Ryuma, who ever challenged him first….he kept going until we all yelled at him to, "Shut up!" though heather added a please at the end.

Well, when I found out how far we were from the ruins of shinzo, I got really ticked. They're petty dang far and it will take us up to about a week just to get there! I finally figured out where they were and now we gotta wait a week before we get there. Oh, wait, I forgot! It'll take over a week, 'cause we gotta go aaaalllll the way back to the city, back to the portal, then back to the others so we could get Hakuba's and Binka's help on going there. We remember, from the show, that Hakuba could take everyone to places, with a card, so that'd be plenty help, and we need Binka's help (and maybe Yakumo's but she'd be best to stay with the kittens and humans) to find the ruins, since she took the boys there in the second season.

I was so happy (or calmer) when we made it to a resting point at a abandoned inn. We checked it over a million times, looking in attics and basements a million times, checking every room and crevasse. We all stayed in a big living room, couches and beds all over the place, surrounding a fire. I sat with winter on a big couch, us in the middle, our guys at our sides. Heather and Mushra sat on a loveseat, Carly was sitting on a bed on her own, Kutaal had a huge bed and was closest to the fire, cooking. Irayna was sitting on the window seal of a really high window (I think they like hights) and she almost looked like a cat. Shadow was actually a few feet from carly, though his back was turned to her, his legs and arms crossed, just like hers. And Ookami was looking over Kutaals shoulder as he cooked, sniffing in the smell of the food.

"It smells really good, Kutaal!"" he told him.

He just nodded happily.

Ookami jumped down and first, went to heather, hugging her randomly and rubbing against her and licking her like a dog, then, after heather squeezed him in a tight hug, he came to Zen.

"Bubu, I gotta question." He said. Oh yeah, I forgot that nickname, we need to use that some time soon, hehehe!

He nodded, telling him go ahead and ask, curious, yet happy where he sat, with the girl he loved and all of us, the other people he was stuck with^^.

"Remember when we met, and how we stayed together for a little while after that?"

He nodded again.

"When we separated, where'd you go?" he seemed a little sad at the memory. "I looked for you for a while, but I couldn't find you…..like my pack…." He looked down, sadder.

Well, for obvious reasons, Zen was quiet, but he had an air about him, a look on his face that said even if he did have his voice, he would still be quiet. Eventually, Winter gave him her phone, wanting to know also. He took it slowly and, after a few seconds hesitation, he started typing.

Winter took the phone when he was done a read aloud. "Had more people on my tail again, and was kind of worried about your safety, no matter how tough you are. And I thought I had found your pack and I tried to follow them, but it ended up not being them. By then, we were too far apart and I thought if I kept my distance, you'd be ok. I'm so sorry."

"Oh." Ookami said. "It's fine, bubu, but you know I could fight."

He nodded, but had a troubled look on his face. I don't know why, but I wondered what the troubled look was for. It was like he was becoming self-conscious, like he'd said something wrong, and also like he had more to say…..i hated it, but my old feeling s about him came back pretty fast before I pushed them out of my mine as I saw my sister sitting beside him.

Kutaal pounded on the floor, his way of announcing food was done and I stopped staring at Zen, getting up kind of fast and heading to a plate of chicken, grabbing it.

"Um, just wondering Kutaal..oof!" Irayna said as she jumped down easily from the window. "Where do you get all this food?"

"He probably stocks it up in his car." Mushra said.

he typed something on the phone, annoyed, and passed it to arly. "Well, yes, but just be glad no one has to go out and look for food." he passed plates.

We ate silently for the first time, no fighting from Mushra and Heather, or Carly and Shadow. We really didn't have much to talk about lately. And I just wasn't sure I could control the edge in my voice if I said anything. I had to keep pushing old suspicions back as I saw Winter sitting with Zen.

Later, we all were lying on our couches and beds, not talking and not sleeping either, though our beds and couches we were sleeping on were pushed a little farther away, just in case we decide to talk, but we weren't. Me for reasons you should know by now, and with everybody else…well, I'm sure my problems are there's, too (other then the Zen thing) but there may be other reasons that I don't care to really know right now.

I sighed and rolled over, really tired now. I was facing Sago, as we lay a few inches from each other on a bed, but my eyes were to heavy and I didn't really want to open them. I had my legs bent towards my chest, one hand on a dusty pillow, my head laying on the other. All of a sudden, Sago grabbed my hand and, just in case there was something he was wanting to say, I opened one eye slightly.

He looked really annoyed, and I thought of the fact that Mushra was the only one talking again. I could tell that was what he was frustrated about and I nodded slightly, saying, "I know…"

He shut his eyes, seeming really annoyed and throwing his head back. I decided to try and wake up a little bit. I put my hand on his face, rubbing my thumb on his cheek. He looked back at me, a little more calm…he started to stare at me so intensely and longingly, it made me blush. I took my eyes off him for a moment. But I had to look back, and when I did, he seemed to be trying to do something.

"What?" I asked in a whisper.

He opened his mouth and I realized he was trying to talk. I pulled out my phone, but he pushed it away. He didn't want to use it. He tried to say something again, but the only thing out of his mouth was air.

"We'll find a way to get it back soon, sago, just go to sleep for now…" I said sleepily, yet almost hoarsely. Watching him try so hard to talk was hard for me to watch, I missed his voice so much! It was so much a part of him! I wanted it back so much and watching him fail right now made it almost unbearable to watch, especially seeing the same annoyance and pain on his face as he tried to talk.

He shook his head, still trying. He kept opening and closing his mouth in frustration. I couldn't keep watching, I looked down, sighing and almost crying. I hated this, I hated everything right now! Fighting every step of the way against bugs and reptiles! Having Ryuma wanting us again and others, too! Having my parents being taken away for bait and not knowing if they were ok or….or….

"Jaden…"

I opened my eyes, as they had been closed to keep the tears in. I looked up at Sago. He was staring at me intensely, but less frustrated. He touched my cheek with his hand, a small smile crossing his face.

"Sago…? Did you-" he put a finger on my lips.

"I love you Jaden, I love you soo much." And he leaned in and kissed me softly and I could feel him smiling. I smiled too, so happy.

As we broke apart, we stared at each other, amazed. "But how…?" I asked.

"Who cares?" he said with a smile. Then a half happy, half frustrated look crossed his face. "Well, I know I told you I'd talk to you forever once I was able to talk again, but…" he looked around the dark room filled with people trying to sleep. "Would humming do for now?"

I smiled and nodded my head, laying my head on his chest as he cradled me, humming 'Gotta Be Somebody' by Nickleback, knowing that was a favorite of mine (and, the fact that it was a favorite meant I have played it so many times, it has become annoying to some……ok, many…..).

And I instantly fell asleep, feeling better then before.

Winter:

Though I wished Zen had his voice back, I was happy for Jaden as I heard Sago humming to her. I hugged Zen closer, happy to have him here, and he put one arm around me. If we didn't have these guys, we wouldn't be so lucky to be so close to getting mom and dad back. I hugged Zen more, a silent and unknown thanks. And we fell aleep in each others arms.

Heather:

"So, your happy I have my voice back?" Mushra asked, a small smile on his face.

"….Kinda…" I said, but smiled at him. I leaned on his chest, feeling safe there as we sat together on the couch. I don't know when it happened, but I fell asleep there, on his chest and I had a real strange dream about a beast running at me, hitting me a little and roaring, yet it sounded like snoring….even in my dream, I knew he had to be sleep-fighting and snoring, messing up my dreams….ah well, as long as I'm doing the same, I'm fine!^^

Carly:

As I layed there, almost asleep, hearing small snores from others and a loud snore that I was pretty sure was from Shadow, all of a sudden, something long lands on my stomach, surprising me. I opened my eyes and saw it was his arm. He'd rolled over and his arm landed on me!

I knocked it off and heard it thud on the ground on the other side of him as I immediately rolled over, my back facing him. I don't know why, but my face was really hot, like I was blushing a lot. God, he's so annoying, even in his sleep!!!

* * *

As he stood in his area in the ruins, Ryuma all of a sudden slammed his hand down on part of the frozen water in frustration, making a fist sized crack in it. He watched as the images of Jaden and Sago passed by, them laying together and holding each other close, then passed by an image of Winter holding Zen close as he held her with one arm, them sleeping straight up on a couch. Then and image of Heather and Mushra, half-way sitting up, half-way lying on the arm-rest, sleeping there. And then the image of a red faced Carly trying to get back to sleep as she tried to get the thought of Shadow out of her head. He rolled over again and his arm landed on her again, and she hit it off harder, making a louder thud, almost waking him up.

Ryuma wore an angry and pained look. "They shall die soon. Very, very soon…." The images were now of the boys, flashing back and forth to each other, making Ryuma fill with more and more anger.

"Why do you seek a bride, anyways, young prince?" Eilis asked as he walked in.

He sighed, but then turned to Eilis with a sickening, angry smile on his face. "Well, I lost my first bride and I was very angry at that fact. So I vowed that I would have a new bride, one more beautiful then Yakumo, one stronger. I missed that chance again the last time, but I shall not fail this time." He looked back at the images of the boys, anger seething in him.

"Why marry if you are not in love?" Eilis asked, laughing.

"I do not need love. All I need and want is a bride by my side and a world to concur!"

Eilis just laughed again. "You will fail terribly if you seek something as useless as a bride, and with no loved involved? I would not be stupid enough to love anyone, dear prince, but it still seems pointless, your plan. I promise you, you will fail." He said and walked away.

Ryuma hissed as he walked away. _Troublesome Kadrian! _He thought. He sighed, trying to calm himself. _No matter. Soon, he shall be destroyed and out of the way, and my plan will continue….oh, how I wait for that day when I can finally destroy him!_

He kept watching the boys faces as they swam around in the glass-like ice, fueling his hated, anger and need to destroy them. He wasn't sure who he wanted to kill more, Eilis or the boys.

_Soon, they will all be gone, and I shall have my bride!_

* * *

"Jaden, wake up…" sago said, nudging me. I immediately woke up, momentarily forgetting his return of voice, and feeling glad all over again as I remembered.

"What is it?" I asked softly, still a little tired, just from waking up quickly.

"Come here real quick…" he whispered and I stood (Wobbling a little…..I'm not coordinated when I wake up, ok?), following him as we crept the last sleeping person, Ookami (he was so freaking cute when he slept!!!! All curled in a ball!!!!).

"What're we doing?" I asked, still a little sleepily.

"Well, Zen woke us all up and told us something." He said and my stomach sank….were my suspicions right?!

"What'd he tell you?"

"Today is something called the wolf moon, and the wolf moon is Ookami's birthday." He said with a smile and I smiled, too, after mentally beating my suspicions to a pulp in my head (or at least visualized that happening….).

"Oh, cool!" I said as we came to an old kitchen and I saw everyone in here waiting, a cake on the table surrounded by other food (I just wonder where Kutaal got this stuff before we left….).

They were all smiling, getting ready for the surprise. Me and Sago joined, in between Heather and Mushra, and Zen and Winter.

For a few minutes, we just stood there, our stomachs growling a little as we stared at all the food. But then, we heard shuffling in the other room and a small, cute yawn coming down the hall.

"Mommy? Daddy?" he called. "Bubu, where-Whoa!" he said as he came in, seeing the huge cake. His eyes were so wide, I thought they were going to fall out.

Kutaal got a big grin, along with all us girls and Zen, even Sago was smiling widely, though the other boys just had small smiles (not caring as much….Stupid hot-heads, the both of them!)

"Wha….is….I….is this for me?!" he asked in the cutest, most excited voice.

"Sure is, bubu! Happy birthday!!!" Zen called and we all called the same. Sago even shot squirts of water from his hands and mist, making them look like fireworks.

"Yay!" he squealed and came to huge Zen, then Kutaal (he made the food, no duh), then heather (a really big one for mommy^^) and then everyone else. "Thank you!" he squealed happily to everyone, and we said your welcome (though, it was Zen and Kutaal who put it together, the rest of us just standing here and yelling happy b-day for him). We just stood there, smiling at him as he smiled at us, on the table now. "…..um, can I eat?" he asked shyly and some of us laughed.

"Yeah, go on!" Zen told him. Ookami looked at the cake, his eyes wide, and he was about to dive into that thing (it was bigger then him, let me tell yeah, so he had to be happy), but then Heather caught him in mid-jump and sat him in a chair that had books stacked in it. He looked up at her.

"Real food first." She gave him a look.

"Ok…." He said and we all sat down, eating.

Once we had finished our real food, Kutaal stood to cut the cake, but Ookami had already jumped at the cake, diving into it (literally) and eating it from the inside. We all laughed, but had to hurry and grab pieces (small pieces, too) from the plate before he ate it all. After he finished, he just laid there on the plate, his stomach extended a bit, crumbs and icing on his widely smiling face. He rubbed his stomach, happy now, and then burp a pretty loud burp.

What was funny was we all said, "Good one!" at the same time, and he smiled happily.

But, of course, our little time of joy was ruined as a big crash sounded from the other room, the main room.

We hurried in there (kinda squashed in the hall) and saw lizards, crawling in windows, doors and broken parts of the walls some of them had created.

"Damn it, can't you guys just leave us alone?!" the four of us girls screamed at the same time as we hyper-formed.

Everyone else hyper formed, too and then the fighting began, metal, armor, fist and flesh colliding none-stop.

Irayna, Shadow and Carly were back to back, fighting people from three directions. Mushra and heather were running up the walls to the upstairs balcony, where some lizards were throwing things at us down here, and they started bashing them. Me, Sago, Winter and Zen where down in the middle of the room, back to back also, attacking who ever came at us, and Kutaal and Ookami (who was in hyper form now) were guarding the front and back exits, stopping more from coming in.

But they just kept coming, it was driving me crazy! I was getting tired and I hated this! We kept fighting and fighting and the cards kept growing and growing. But it didn't cease. They just kept coming and coming and coming!

I saw Ookami passed by a window (he must be running around checking) and then he came through the door, close to me. "Ookami, how many of them are out there?" I asked.

"Like, hundreds!" he exclaimed. "They've surrounded this place."

"Great, just great!"

"And this was supposed to be my birthday!" he said and his wolf face became fierce and angry looking. He ran back outside and all of a sudden we heard him shouting different things and saw flashing of red, purple, blue, yellow, as he yelled things like, "Flaming Vortex!" and "Aqua Dragon!" and "Aqua Tornado!" and "Earth Crusher!" and one of our attacks, mine and the girls….Could he do our attacks?! And then one last thing, he yelled, "Shadow Claw!" and a purple-ish black light erupted outside, too.

He came back in after a while, a smile on his face as we finished off the others and he transformed small again, saying, "I did it! I beat them all!!!"

We all headed outside to see cards everywhere, all over the ground.

"Well, dang, kid!" shadow said, amazed as he stared at everything. "You did better then us!"

Ookami just smiled more.

Well, after staring agape at all the cards scattered everywhere, we all headed to our vehicles (well, Kutaal packed food back in, then got in) and then we hurried out of there, not wanting to risk staying any longer. And then I started to wonder how they heck they find us so easily?! I mean, really? How?! If there masters know where we are, why don't they just come already?! Wimps!!!

Well, at least Ookami was happy again and we were on our way again, traveling through the forest.

* * *

Ryuma was sitting and eating as Eilis stared out at the land below. Ryuma remembered something and asked, "You know, they may catch on to the fact that we have an agent after them, don't you think?"

"Maybe, maybe not. I think it will be too late once they find out who he is." He said back. "We'll have them in our grasps before that time comes."

"Well, I don't think we need him. They be here soon enough, anyways. You told me some so called guardians informed one of the girls of our whereabouts? Why should we keep him alive?" he seemed annoyed that who ever this was, was still alive.

"They may know where we are, but that agent is the only one keeping your minions from fully destroying to group."

"And why are we keeping all of them alive?! All I need are those four girls! What is it you want with them all?"

"All I shall tell you, is that I need their power for what I want, and that is all…" he said and walked away from Ryuma once again.

"Ugh, stupid Kadrian! What could someone like him want?!" Ryuma asked no one, in annoyance.

Eilis just smiled as he walked away from the snake prince, whispering. "You'll be dead, along with all other filthy enterrans, before you find out…."

Me: well, hope you enjoyed^^

Mushra: yes, I got my voice back!!!! Woooooo!!!

Me: and just a few questions for my fans, of this finfic^^ have you guessed any of the mysteries yet? If you think so, tell me when you review, please!^^


	15. Things Just Keep Gettin More Complecated

Me: another chapter^^ here you go!^^

Enjoy!^^

By now, we were at that spot in the woods, where we had been hiking before being taken away by that portal. Right before my parents were taken…right when we could have been home, helping and protecting them….

"Jaden, you couldn't have done much more damage, ya'll didn't have your powers then." Sago would tell me, trying to get into my head that it would have happened anyway and it wasn't my fault…but it was. I was so angry with them so mad at how they treated me. I even almost wished they'd go away for a while so I could have some real time with sago….and I got my freaking wish. I went far away from them, out of anger, wishing they'd just go away, and it happened. They were taken away and me and winter were too late to do anything…

But I'm going to change that. I will. I will save them. And I'll make sure no one else gets hurt or taken away.

"Man, something's up with my arm…" Shadow announced, rubbing his left arm. "It's been hurting for a little while."

"Did you hurt it while we were fighting?" Irayna asked just as Carly's head shot down. I thought I saw her blush.

"No. and it was hurting before then, like when I woke up…Maybe I hit it while I was asleep? I was having a weird dream, anyways." He laughed.

"What kinda dream?" Carly asked, not raising her head.

Shadow was quiet. "Uh, nothing….Why?"

"Nothing." was all she said.

I looked at them, really confused…

"Well, I thought I heard a thud last night…maybe you hit your arm?" Irayna said.

That made Carly duck her head lower as Shadow said, "Yeah, maybe…."

After wondering what the heck was going on, I turned to my sister and friend, seeing them riding close together with their guys. Winter was holding on tight to Zen as Heather stood with Mushra on his hovercraft. They seemed happy enough, though not Zen. Hm, must be the whole 'still have no voice' thing.

"So, why DO you think you and Mushra got your voices back?" I asked Sago, feeling bad for Zen as I watched him look frustrated.

"…..I'm not totally sure…but I think, it may be because we wanted and needed to say something so bad-because we tried so hard, we got them back. So I guess we just have to wait for something to happen with the others for them to get their voices back." I nodded.

I looked back at Irayna, Carly, Shadow and kutaal as the two siblings were closing in on Kutaal, looking at something in a bowl.

"What is that, kutaal?" they asked him, sniffing the air around it as he slowly moved the bowl away.

He typed out a message and handed the phone to Carly. "He says, 'it's a specialty and favorite of his. And its just for him.'"

Just then I got whiff of it and realized it was his cat nip recipe no one dared try…yet Shadow and Irayna were still trying to get close to it…..oh, yeah, cat enterrans.

"What's in that?" they asked, their eyes fixed on the bowl. He was pulling it farther and farther away as they kept getting closer and closer. He was having to lean back to keep it from them and he was beginning to crush Carly. He took the phone with one hand and typed a message fast, throwing the phone at Carly.

"He said it made with cat nip, but your not getting any!!! So stop before he kills me!!!!" he was beginning to crush her, right as the siblings dived.

"No!!!" he called out, jumping from his car to keep his food away from them, but the bowl spilled onto the ground and the three of them sighed sadly. "Now look what you've done!!! I don't have anymore stuff to make that!!!" he stared at it longingly. "And I was so looking forward to eating it….." then he turned to the other two, towering over them as they cowered. "You should be ashamed!!!! Wasting perfectly fine food!!!! I cannot believe you two did that!!!!" he kept going on and on.

Even when he looses his voice, then gets it back, his mind is still on food and nothing else.

I turned back to winter and Zen and saw Zen, his head dropped back in annoyance. Winter was rubbing his shoulder. Well, maybe he'd break free, too, soon.

That night, we stopped at the edge of the forest, close to the city, very, very tired now 'cause we had been traveling for a day and a half. I was so annoyed, because I wanted to get to sleep fast, so I could wake up early, head back to the others, get Hakuba and Binka, and be on our way again. But being too anxious and impatient didn't help my sleeping process, so I decided to just stay up with the others as kutaal cooked Dinner, still angry about the cat nip incident (he didn't say a word to the siblings as he cooked, but he talked happily with everyone else).

Us girls were sitting together, just talking as we waited, the boys a few feet from us doing nothing other then asking kutaal a million times, if the food was done yet. Well, everybody except Zen.

"So, how'd you all meet?" Irayna asked us.

"Um," I started. "It's a long story and it will probably confused you." Like, the fact that their world and everything in it was a show. Defiantly confusing.

"Ok. Well, can you tell me the none confusing things?" she pressed.

"Sure. Well, um, like we told ya'll before, we're from a different dimension. It's this place, enterra, just years ago and it was called earth then. I'm not sure if they'll ever make enterrans there, but either way, you all don't exist there. Anyways…" I was thinking of a way to tell her it without saying it a show. "Well, we found a portal that led to this dimension and then we met everybody else. The guys and the others that we're going to get. And, we just became friends after that."

"Oh…"

"Um…" heather began. "If you don't me asking and if it's not too personal or anything….what's yours and Shadows story?"

"No, it's fine." She said, her face calm, almost happy, like it always was, though there was something different you could see in her eyes. "Well, we lived with many others, a big family of half cat enterrans. You know, parents, grandparents, cousins, uncles. Well, me and Shadow would always play and wrestle around and we had had like, a family party and were just celebrating being together happily. We were around twelve and fourteen at the time, maybe a little older. Everyone was dancing, singing, eating and drinking. Just having a good time. Other kids were playing board games, but of course me and Shadow didn't want to play that, so we headed outside, to our usual spot, a clearing in the forest and began fighting and having fun." She smiled at the memory, going through everything, before the smile faded. "But then something happened. We heard a loud crash back where the house was and saw dust flowing toward us….as if a building had collapsed. So we stopped and hurried back to the others, no voices or music could be heard ahead. We stopped to see the whole building in ruins, cards scattered everywhere and torn and that big blue dragon, Grandoora, flying away as this dude put something in his pocket. We just stared in shock, unable to believe our eyes. And then there was a soft laugh. One that just makes your skin crawl." She became angry, as did we as we realized who she was speaking of.

"Ryuma…" we all said with hate in our voice that he had done something to our new friends, no matter when it was.

"Yes. He was just a teenager then, only a little older then Shadow and one year older then me, I was sure, but still as evil as he is now. Anyways, he just smiled at us as we stared in shock, horror and sadness as we saw the cards of our parents lying beside each other, ripped. 'Oh, I'm so sorry.' He said softly. 'Did I kill your family? Well, they stole from me, so they deserved it.' Well, of course, this got Shadow pretty pissed, because of how calmly Ryuma discussed the fact. He ran at Ryuma, yelling in anger and pain, taking out his kunai. Before I could stop him, he made it bigger and tried to slash Ryuma, but he dodged, very fast. Shadow fell down and rolled over quick, getting ready, but Ryuma slashed his face before he could block and he cried out in pain, hold the side of his face. By then, I was really angry and I ran at him, jumping on his back before he knew it. I tried to get my whip around him, but right as I was about to and then jump off to do an attack, he head-butted me off of him and slash at me, cutting my arm." She showed us her left arm. "Well, we were young and weren't totally used to the pain, so we sat there for a few minutes, holding our wounds and whimpering in pain. Ryuma just laugh and then said, 'Your so pitiful, your not even worth finishing off.' He told us, making us even more angry. He'd killed our family, laughed at our pain, hurt us more, laughed more and pitied us. If the cuts weren't so bad, I'd be using both arms to strangle him…anyways, he left us, warning us never to cross his path again and he wouldn't kill us…..well, after that….we buried the cards….and left. We've never been back there and we've been looking for him ever since. We heard of his two down falls, one by an evil Mushrambo, then by some people who I now know are you all." She smiled at us. "And now, thanks to ya'll, we are finally gonna be able to reek our revenge."

"Wow." Was all we said and Carly look to Shadow who was wrestling with Mushra and Ookami (who was in his hyper form at the moment so he'd be big enough to play).

"Foods done!" kutaal announced and we headed over and ate, very hungry now.

We ate slowly, wanting to savor (no matter how much a hurry I was in, I ate slowly, too….I might choke, ok?!).

"So, shorty, what's your life like back at your home?" Shadow randomly asked trying to find something to fight about with her, as was tradition pretty much.

"Um…it's fine. Normal." she said, not totally concentrating as she stared at the stars. We were all spread out on the ground, full and lying down watching the stars.

Shadow sat up. "Is something wrong with you?" he asked her, making her sit up and glare at him, surprised.

"No! Why? Something wrong with you?"

"No, but there is something wrong with you." He laughed, seeming real surprised and I was too when I realized what he meant.

"What are you talking about?"

"You haven't called me Hot-head at all yet."

"S-so? Why does it matter?" she said, lying back down.

"Well, because." He said crawling close to her. She tensed as she lay on the ground, him now sitting beside her. "Our usual conversations consist of us finding something about the other to pick at and we call each other by the names, shorty and hot-head. And I'm sure everyone here agrees it'd be weird if we just all of a sudden stopped that usual thing, no matter how much of a relief it would be." He laughed.

"He's right, Carly." Winter started, laughing. "It may be a relief to have you two shut up for once, but it would definitely be weird to see you two totally calm with each other."

"….Well, I'm tired, ok? Does it really matter?" she asked, sounding like she wished we'd change the subject.

Shadow touched her forehead, making her blush and reminding me of that one time before me and Sago were together….. "We're just trying to make sure you're ok, shorty." He laughed.

"I'm fine, ok? Leave me alone." She hit his hand off and rolled over.

"Ok, ok. Jeez, maybe I should call YOU hot-head." He said, going back to his spot on the grass.

Well, that little moment puzzled me, even in sleep and when we woke the next morning, I took Carly with me as we went to re-fill on water (we had containers, thanks to kutaal, of course).

"Why'd you ask me to come?" she asked, not in a mad way, just curious. "I'm surprised you didn't take sago."

"Well," I said, placing my container in the pond we'd come to and let it fill up. "I wanted to talk to you."

She tensed a little, but continued talking in a calm voice saying, "About what?"

I took a deep breath, hoping she would react angrily. "Um….well, I was wondering….how do you feel about Shadow..?"

She tensed again, but then changed her worried features, looking amused as she said, "Well, I think he's a pretty annoying guy who never leaves me alone. He's smug and over-confident. He always messes with me just for the fun of it. If he were anymore annoying, I think I'd hate him."

"…..Are you sure?" I asked her.

"Are you saying I'm lying?" she asked, seeming annoyed.

"Well, not totally…..maybe a little."

She sighed, standing and heading back to the others with her heavy container, as did i. luckily, the wait made her slow, so I caught up. "Do you really want to continue this conversation with him around?"

She stopped, annoyed. "There's nothing to talk about…"

"Then why'd you stop if there's nothing to talk or worry about?" I edged on.

She was quiet for a minute, then sighed and sat down. "Fine!"

I sat down beside her. "Ok, firstly, don't be so annoyed about it. It's completely normal."

"I'm not annoyed about liking someone, Jaden…." She started. "….I just hate that it had to be him…" she said, almost seeming sad and I realized what she was feeling and began to pity her. Before me and Sago were together, I'd watch him, full of love, yet hate. Love, just because I just had to fall for him. And hate because I had to fall for someone who I thought didn't think of me in any other way then a friend. I hated him for that, wished he'd just leave me alone when we'd go to see them, but he'd talk to me as normally as ever. I hated that he acted to calm and happy while I was dyeing inside. Now, I could tell this was how Carly was feeling, too. But that didn't mean she didn't have hope.

"Carly, I know how you feel but…your not sure about how he feels."

"Yes, I am! All I am is the girl he loves to mess with! The one he just decides to pick on every second he gets! The girl he sees as nothing!" I saw a few tears before she wiped them away. She wasn't much of a crier, she was more like an angry glaring while yelling kind of person.

"Well, have you asked him how he feels?"

"No! Of course not! You really want me to put myself out there for that kind of pain?!!" she asked, angry. "He'd just laughs in my face!"

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do!"

"You haven't tried it, so you don't know it, Carly." I told her and she didn't say anything, she just kept glaring. "How long have you felt this way?"

"I don't know how long I've felt this way, but I know I realized it after Mushra said that thing about….us kissing….and…that night at the inn?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well…when he was asleep…he kinda rolled over and…his arm landed on me….he was, like, holding me in his sleep….it took me a few minutes before I hit his arm off…he did it twice…"

"Ah, so that's why his arms hurting…" I realized, trying painfully hard not to smile or laugh.

"Yeah…"

"Well….all I can say, for now, is maybe either….well, either try and figure out his feelings, or wait 'til everything is over to find out."

She just nodded, though her face was sour. We headed back to the others.

We were back in the city in a minute, and then were through the portal, moving fast. By the time we got there, it was twilight, the sun setting in the distance and luckily the kittens were fast asleep when we got there (we had feared they want to come with and, of course, they can't. Ookami's only along with us 'cause he can protect himself).

"So why are you all back, again?" Binka asked as she eyed Shadow and Irayna.

"Because, we need yours and Hakuba's help to get to the ruins of shinzo. That's where we're sure they're hiding." Heather told her again.

"Oh." She said as she packed a little food (don't know why, Kutaal had a years worth stashed in his car) and her bazooka in her turtle transport….thingy…

"Are you sure I shouldn't come?" Yakumo asked, not in a desperate way, like if she wanted to come, but like she was really just trying to make sure.

"Yeah, we're sure. Though we'd loved to have you with us, Yakumo," Winter said (man, she's such a liar). "We think it'd be best if you stayed with the humans and the kittens.

"Alright." She said with a smile and told us, "Good luck." as we were on our way again.

Hakuba was a little reluctant to leave Yakumo, but then he did that one thing he did in the last episodes, the one where they were fighting Lanuncurus. He disconnected himself from the tube that Yakumo would sit in and he was now just his head and a small body with two fin things and a robot tail….it was just different having him like that.

"Hey, can we stop by somewhere, before we leave?" heather asked all of a sudden.

"Where?" I asked.

"My house…I'm guessing my parents are looking for me and worried 'cause the fact that ya'lls house is burned down and there's no one there. I want to check on them, though it sucks I cant talk to them."

"Oh, ok. Uh, why cant you talk to them?"

"They'd want me to stay if they saw me, and especially if they found out. But I'm not staying, so I'm not risking them seeing me. But I still want to see if they're ok, so I'll be back."

"I'll come with." I told her, as Mushra ran up to her and Sago came to my side. The others just waited at the portal.

Though the annoyance of our continues problem (they parents gone, the evil lords wanting us for different reasons) were still there, we were all walking with smiles on our faces as we passed through the familiar forest, passed the familiar tree house, following the familiar trail.

"You…remember that time….when we were playing hide and seek?" Sago was saying through laughs. "And that bunny had jumped out and scared Mushra to death?"

"Oh, yeah." We all said together, laughing. Even Mushra.

"And that time when we tried to show the boys what a DVD player was?" Heather said and I laughed with her.

"We don't have that in our dimension, ok? And it's defiantly weird seeing ourselves on a little screen…" Sago said.

"What can we say, we loved the show and it went off air, luckily after we had burned some DVD's of the episodes."

We just kept laughing as we remembered different things. We broke through the trees and saw heathers house, which was all on it's on. It was on a high hill, all by its self and as we looked at it from this angle, it seemed like the other side was a cliff (we'd always roll down the hill, and we'd push the boys down plenty of times, then they'd sneak up on us and do the same). The trail led to their garage, since this was actually a dirt road. Her house was pretty big, though it was just her and her parents. It was a nice two story house which I always wished could be mine. We had a fun Halloween with everyone else one time (I love him, but Sago screamed like a sissy girl at that party, hehehe^^).

Heather ran up to one window, us sneakily following behind. The sun had finally set, so gladly, we wouldn't be seen. She glanced through the biggest window (they usually had the blinds open so they could look at the beauty outside). She backed away slowly as we made it to her.

"What is it?" I asked, still in a good mood from laughing and reminiscing. I looked through her window, but couldn't see much from here. It seemed like the only light was from the TV in the living room and one in other rooms.

All of a sudden, she broke into a run, hurrying to her door and busting it open. We ran after her.

"Heather, what's-" I stopped as we made it through the entrance hall, to see the living room trashed, things thrown all over the room, broken. The TV was buzzing, messed up, with a crack in the screen. We looked down the hall and saw doors had been busted down and scratches were on the walls.

"Mom!" heather screamed all of a sudden, running down the hall to her mom and dads room. "Dad!"

I followed her as Sago checked the kitchen and Mushra headed up the stairs to where the bathrooms and Heather's room was, along with a storage room.

As I passed by the two closet doors, I saw games and books and junk all over the floor of the closets, and some of them thrown through the open door of the basement. God, what happened?!

Heather stopped at the door and I stopped by her, catching my breath as I saw the back wall of her mom and dads room, torn off….and part of the walls were frozen over.

Damn, Ryuma!

Heather swallowed, her eyes wide as a few tears started coming, some escaping her eyes. I put a hand on her shoulder, knowing how she felt.

"…I'm sorry, Heather…I'm really sorry they took them, too. But we'll have them back soon enough, ok?" I couldn't think of anything else to say, as I wasn't even sure MY parents were ok.

She shut her eyes and one more tear escaped as her face became the same sad mask mine had been before I was done wallowing and ready to become fully pissed.

And that's exactly what she did next. She took a some rectangular, thin thing from the ground and I noticed it was a fan picture she had drawn of Ryuma. Whether it was one of her and Mushra kicking his butt or not (inspired by our first battle), she still hated it. I could tell, because the picture became in gulfed in purple and black flames. Then she ran out of the building, through the huge whole, breathing heavily.

"WHERE EVER YOU ARE, RYUMA, LISTEN TO ME NOW!!!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, towards the sky. "I don't care what your plans are!!! When we find you, I will kill you!!! And if my parents are in anyway harmed, or worse, I will find a way to bring you back, again and again, so I can jut keep killing you!!!! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!!!!" and then she made a sound of annoyance, almost a moan of anger or pain, and dropped to her knees, hitting the ground.

"What's going on?" Sago asked as he stopped by me and Mushra ran up to heather.

"They took them…" heather said in such a dark voice, she almost sounded evil in her anger. "And they're gonna die!" she said, standing now and walking past us, heading back to the trail.

We just couldn't get a break, could we?

* * *

Ryuma sat there, watching the brown haired girl yelling to the skies, at him. I touched the glass. "So beautiful, even when angry." And he just laughed. "And I'm sorry, my dear, but you will not be getting them back……."

Me: well, I have more I'm writing, but I thought that was the best stopping point and I thought this chapter had enough surprising and answered questions (like Carly's feelings and Heather parents) and I'll be trying to hurry and write the next one, so just be patient.

Mushra: Why'd you take Heather's parents?

Me: well, I've been waiting to have them find that out. The reason is simple. She would have much more of a reason the go to Ryuma if it was her parents, too.

Mushra: and what was with the purple flames, dude? It was cool, but I don't get it….

Me: well, I wanna tell yal, but maybe I should wait 'til the next chapter. Well, please review!^^


	16. Lunaria's Maze And The Agent Revealed

Me: well, here's another^^ no writers block, thank goodness^^ though little bro wouldn't leave me alone -_-

Mushra: hope he drives you crazy.

Me: oh, don't worry he did. Anyways, stayed tuned, because a mystery will be revealed in this chap^^ enjopy!^^

"So, they took her parents, too?" Winter asked in a small, quiet voice. We were resting by the portal right now, no being stupid enough to go there and be as tired as that one time.

I nodded. "The back wall to their room was busted off and there were areas with ice. She got so pissed, she burnt that one picture she'd drawn of us, from the last time he got us."

"Wait, how did she burn it?"

"I'm not sure. She just got real angry, staring at the picture, and then it was engulfed with purple flames."

She seemed confused, like me. It was just weird. The only time she had power over fire, was when she had the power of Mushra's gem, which we all lost those powers….maybe it's something with the dark power…..

Heather was already asleep, troubled still, even in sleep. Her face was so angry. Mushra was asleep beside her, though he was getting dangerously close to hitting her in his sleep (can never get enough action) and Ookami slept in her arms.

Zen was sitting alone as me and Winter talked. I felt bad for steeling her from him, though I didn't get why he didn't just come sit with us, like Sago. Maybe he's scared we're talking about girl stuff, or think we need alone time or something. I don't know.

Carly was nervous. She sat between Kutaal, who had finally made himself more of that cat nip stuff (which he reluctantly shared with the other two) and between Shadow, as Irayna sat on the other side of him, both of them loving the cat nip specialty. I wish I could do something as I watched Carly sit there, holding her legs to her chest and watching the ground. But I had a sinking feeling I'd make things worse. Sometimes, I cant keep things in, or hide stuff good, so things tend to slip out….

Hakuba was wondering which card he had could have enough power, or the right power, to help us get to the ruins. And Binka was knocked out, holding her bazooka (the boys, that including Shadow, had been fighting over something, so she had to shoot at them once).

Eventually, we went to bed. Carly had come over to us, uncomfortable. We went over to heather and we all lay in the grass, holding hands as we slept. We missed the old days where we just had sleep-overs and Shinzo marathons.

When we woke up the next morning, we headed straight out of the city, wanting to get a move on. Hakuba still wasn't sure which card he could use, and he said we had to be a certain distance from it to get there by teleportation. He said the distance in which we needed to be depended on the power of the card, and especially if the owners of the cards had ever been to the ruins.

The cards he had were from everyone they had ever carded before, yet some were missing. Like Ryuma's, Eilis's and Daku's. And another that worried us all. Lunaria's card was gone, too….

"Great, now we gotta worry about going in circles and getting trapped in a maze! That's just freaking perfect!" heather said. Ookami ducked into her hair.

"We just need to keep in eye out for trouble." Sago said, right as I realized something that freaked me out, yet ticked me off.

"Guys, stop!" I said, staring at a tree with weird, orange and spikey looking apples.

Everyone stopped, turning to me.

As I kept looking at it, I became unsettled. "God, I saw this earlier…."

"What?" winter asked, worried. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure, 'cause I remember seeing it and wondering to myself what the heck kind of tree sprouts orange, spikey apples! Or whatever those things are. We passed this before. We're in the maze…."

Everyone groaned, jumping off vehicles. Well, everyone except me, Winter, Heather and Carly. We had decided we wanted to walk together. Sago came up to me and Mushra came up to heather, the Siblings coming over to us, too. We all gathered together, back to back, watching around us.

"Wait….Where's Zen?!" winter asked, breaking the circle and looking around, realizing her boyfriend and his ride where nowhere to be seen.

"He was right behind us." I told her, looking also. I remember, because he had a sad or down look on his face as he followed behind Winter and I wondered if there was something up with them. "Maybe he didn't get in."

"What?"

"I think it's good he's not in here." I told her.

"What?!" she asked, clearly annoyed. "How can you say that?"

"No, no! I don't mean it that way. Look, remember that the only way to get out of the maze is to card whoever made it? Mushra killed that pixie thing and Yakumo killed Lunaria, remember? He can probably get her while we wait in here."

"What if she tries to attack?"

"I don't think I remember her having any powers. She just sent things to do her work. The only thing she could do were order her minions around and make this. So he'll be fine without us. I'm sure he's probably guessed by now and is beating her but right now." I smiled at my sister and she nodded to me, smiling a little, too, though clearly still worried.

"Well, he better hurry it up." Shadow said, though annoying, he calmed everyone with his normal, calm routine. "I don't want to end up falling asleep."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that doesn't happen." Binka said, tapping her bazooka and Shadow swallowed. Man, I like Binka so much more then Yakumo! (Sorry, Yakumo)

"Oh, hey, Shadow." Irayna said all of a sudden, sounding like she just remembered or realized something.

"Yeah?"

"What was that one dream of yours? You know, the one you had when you hurt your arm? Ever since you said that, I've been curious."

He went quiet for a minute. "Uh….I can't remember it that much…" he turned away, blushing a little.

Irayna turned him around to face her. "What? What was it? Is it embarrassing?" she smiled, excited.

"Uh….no…..maybe…I don't know! Why?" he really seemed to not want to say anything.

"Come on, tell me!"

"No!" everyone was starting to turn to him now, curious, too.

"Come on, what's the harm?"

"I'm not telling, it's MY dream!"

"Come on, come on, come on, pleeeeeaaaaasssssee!!!!???!!!" she was irritating, even to me.

"I said no, Irayna!"

"Come on!"

"Fine! I was dreaming about protecting Carly, ok?" he seemed to become a little self-conscious. A little blush came to his dark cheeks. "B-but it's nothing, ok? We fight all the time, so for some reason, I had a dream about fighting for her, I don't know! Buts its nothing, so don't say anything!" he gave a warning glare to all, but I looked to Carly and could see something had changed slightly in her.

"Oh…" Irayna said, trying really hard not to smile. "Well, that explains you getting hurt. You dream about fighting and hurt yourself."

Carly came to me, took my hand and yanked me away. Once we were a few feet away from the others, who kept asking ach other why he'd have a dream like that and he blushed as he headed away from them, she stopped, turning me to face her.

"Why do you think he was blushing?" she asked, almost demanded.

"Well….it could be something like the reason why you do….but it may not, I'm not sure…" I wanted her to think that, because I did too, but I didn't want to end up being wrong and her give her hopes up, so I added that at the end.

She was silent as she thought over something. "Why do you think he put his arm on me?"

"I'm not sure, Carly, I can't see his dream." I said as calmly as I could. I wanted to give her answers, but I wasn't sure. It wasn't like I was a great sage of these things, I was just lucky to get a guy that I liked. "What is it you think he was doing in the dream when he did that?"

She sat down and I sat with her and she curled herself up like she had before we left, her knees to her chest, her arms around her legs. "I don't know….I think….never mind."

"What?"

"It's nothing Jaden…" she said, burring her blushing face in her arms.

"Tell me, Carly."

"Well….I….hoped that, maybe he…had put his hands around me…in the dream….and that's why he put his arm on me then…..but that's stupid, I know. I mostly…..just hoped that because I…I sometimes….imagine him doing that, though I wish I didn't! It's so stupid and girly!!!" The part of her face that I could see was really red.

I laughed. The four of us were so alike. "I know how you feel, Carly, I'd do that sometimes, too. Well, you could be right, but then again, you could be wrong, just saying. But there's a reason that he was blushing and a reason why he didn't want to tell. Though I don't want you to hope falsely, all I can say is I believe something's up with him, and it has something to do with you."

"Really?" there was the hope, and I just hoped I was right….

"Maybe. I hope so, for you. But…just don't trust that possibility too much, I don't want it killing you later if I'm wrong, 'cause that'd kill me. And if you don't want anyone to notice, just keep acting like you always do, ok, and they wont guess anything."

She nodded.

"H-hey." Shadow said in a curious yet nervous voice. "What're ya'll up to? Talking about me, huh, shorty?"

She swallowed, looked down, but then looked back up and smiled. "Yeah, hot-head, just wondering why you're having fantasies about me." She got up and walked off and I let out a little laugh before I could stop myself. Shadow glared then followed her.

"Hey, it wasn't a fantasy, shorty, it was just a random dream and you were just lucky to be in it."

"Yeah, ok. Denial." She was doing this to mess with him, but also, for herself.

"I'm serious, it was just a random dream! So stop!"

"If it was nothing, then why are you so worried about it?" and the smile she smiled was one of smugness, but also, one that was really happy at what she was figuring out. He WAS overly denying it.

"God, shorty, you are so annoying!" he said and walked away. Carly just laughed.

"So glad you're having fun…" we all of a sudden heard a voice say, it sounded like it was from above. And of course, it was Lunaria. "But the real funs' just begun, warriors. Good luck fighting my beasts…."

And right then, they busted through the trees breaking some of them on their way. There was that annoying crab or lobster thingy, fully transformed, that one thing that was those two creatures, Chiro and Kuro. They were in that (hate to say it) really cool, like, wolf thing or mammal thing. And that one big, bull-like beast that had been in Lunaria's maze that one time.

"Really?" us four girls said (we have really been in sink lately). We all hyper-formed, getting ready, pulling our weapons out.

Mushra and Heather headed for the wolf thing, beast thing, whatever, Ookami transforming and following. Me, Sago and Winter decided to take on Mr. Krabs and the siblings, Carly and Kutaal faced off with that big beast. I was worried about them, ready to beat Mr. Krabs so we could get to them, because the only reason the gang had been freed from that thing was because the Maze had been destroyed. They never actually beat him.

"Jaden!" Sago yelled, and I turned my head from my cousin and friends in time to see the Mr. Krabs hand coming straight for me.

Sago tackled me out of the way right before it hit me. We stood and he checked me over, I shook my head and we head into battle with my sister, who had just shot Four lavender arrows at the thing, wounding it and also making it really angry.

We came running in and Sago flew in the air, shooting water at it and I covered my sword with the lavender glow and slashed at it stomach while it was distracted, then hurried and jumped away as he tried to pound me again. He began to run at me and, me being to small to get enough space and knowing that, didn't move and I just put my sword in front of myself, getting ready. Sago flew down and picked me up, though, and winter began shooting arrows again, making him turn to her and run at her. I told sago to throw me at it and once I moved to hit him with ice. He nodded and dropped me down. He didn't feel me, 'cause I landed on his armor on his back, but he defiantly felt it when I slashed a big X on an open space on his back. I hurriedly jumped of, yelling, "Now!" at sago as it stopped turning to me. I was on the ground, legs a bit hurt from the sucky landing, and right as he was about to bring his claw down on me again, sago had sent a frozen Aqua Dragon at its back, its mouth wide open as it bit into the scar I'd made on his back. He screamed in pain for a while, but then disappeared and his card fell to the ground. I let out a sigh of relief as Winter yelled, "Yes!"

I stood up and saw that Mushra and heather had just double attack the wolf thing with their spears, and it became a card as well. That's when we all turned to the big beast and headed for it as it hit Kutaal and Shadow towards a tree, them slamming into each other and the tree, breaking it. He turned to the girls, smiling a gross, drooly smile and swung at them and they dived out of the way.

"Hey, smelly!!!" I called. Stopping a few feet away as I stared at his mass. I swung my sword, the lavender power shooting from my sword in a line of power and headed at his face, scratching him.

"Argh!!!" he said, and tried to crush me. I dove out of the way, rolling back to my feet as Sago sent an Iced over Aqua Dragon slamming into him and Winter shot three arrows at the spot I'd hit (always good to attack one spot repeatedly. Hurts more).

Shadow yelled, "Fire Tears!" and a rain of Kunai's slashed the same place and he hit Shadow again, knocking Kutaal over as he tried to get up.

"Would you watch it, boy?!" he said, annoyed.

"Well, I can't really control where I fall, man!!!" he said, transforming a small kunai into a big sword.

Carly slashed at his leg a lot, the lavender energy covering her sword. I hurried to her, worried, but he kicked her before I could reach her.

"Ah!" she said flying back and landing in Shadows arms as he fell over again. She got up and I saw her blush a little as she stared at him and he stared back, blushing also, but then she hurriedly got up as Kutaal passed them, roaring and yelling, "Enterra Quake!"

"You ok?" he asked her.

"Y-yeah, fine. You?"

"Fine. Come on." And they came running back into the battle.

With in minutes, everyone was huffing from exhaustion, even the beast (thank god!). we were all gathered together as we waited for him to attack. And he did. He looked at us, glaring, scratched his feet on the ground and then began to charge, like a bull.

"Ok, everyone!" sago yelled. "Hit'em with all ya got!!!"

And we did. Us girls sending out big balls of lavender energy, they guys sending their best attack and Ookami doing that one, shadow claw.

As it collided with the beast, he stopped in his tracks and once the dust and smoke from our attacks settled, we saw the card, high in the air, floating down.

"Finally!" Carly said, dropping on her back in the grass, taking great gulps of air. I would have, too, but I couldn't at the moment.

"So, what now, Lunaria?!" I yelled to the skies and saw her glaring face appear above us in the stary sky she'd made. "You got anymore beasts you wanna send our way?!"

She just glared, but then looked behind her and Winter gasped. Zen was staring at her, angry. "What are you doing here?" she sounded really annoyed. "I am busy, boy." It sounded like she'd met him before.

He glared at her mouthed, "Let them go!"

"My orders are to keep them here until Eilis comes for them! And I shall not take orders from someone like you, boy!"

Then he mouthed, "Let them go, before I kill you!"

She smiled. "You've disobeyed orders, my boy, and you'll pay dearly…"

He became tense at that as we all wondered what the heck she meant. And then he shot a spear of lavender energy at her and she screamed in pain. As her scream stopped, a crack appeared in the sky and then it shattered.

We were still in the same place, but it was day time and Zen and Lunaria were here now, the cards of those other three at Lunaria's feet as she was starting to fade. She just smiled at him and us.

"What're you so happy about?!" Winter yelled at her as Zen came to her.

Zen tugged on winter's arm and showed her a text that I saw said, 'I need 2 talk 2 u, now.'

"Hold on. What's up with you? You're about to become a card, why are you so happy?"

She laughed. "Have you been wondering why you've been so easy to find lately? Why there's always something there to fight you?"

We all went silent, waiting. Except Zen.

He shook her shoulder and showed her a enw text that said, 'I need 2 talk 2 u rite now!'

"Wait! What are you talking about!?!" she yelled as Lunaria became more and more translucent.

"Just asked your dear love there…He'll tell you…." And then she became a card right as Winter yelled, "No! you tell me!"

I turned to Zen, on edge now. "What does she mean, ask you?" my voice was cold.

He wrote something and handed it to winter. "He said he doesn't know."

"Bullshit." was all I said, getting really pissed.

"Jaden, stop." Winter said, angry with me. Everyone was looking at seen now, who took two steps back. "Zen, what did she mean? Did you figure something out or something?"

He was quiet.

I laughed, walking up to him, beside my sister, who got closer to him at my cold approach. "In the beginning, I knew there was something about. I knew it, but I didn't know what."

"Jaden, stop." Winter warned, but Zen just looked at the ground.

"Because you decided to kiss my sister and she got sweet on you, I thought maybe you weren't a bad guy, but I was dead wrong."

He just shook his head, like he wished I'd stop.

"Jaden, I mean it, stop!"

"Winter, think about it. We weren't so easily found by anyone, until this sucker joined us. Ever since then we've been attacked continuesly. And we've been wondering how they know where we are. It had to be one of us who was telling him, and its him."

"No, its not1" she said, deep in denial as she clutched Zen's arm. "How are you sure it isn't Shadow or Irayna!?!"

"Hey!" Irayna said, not liking being accused.

"Don't blame Shadow!" Carly said.

"They still found us easily, before we even met them, Winter, and you know it! Just think about it! He's been working for them this whole time!!!!" I tried hard to convince my sister.

"Your lying! Your lying!!!" she didn't want to believe, but then she looked to Zen. "She's lying isn't she?! It's just one big lie!!!"

Zen looked at her, torn. He moved his arm out of her grasp. He looked as if he was almost about to cry.

"Zen, she wrong." She told him, but more herself. "She's lying….isnt she?"

He looked away.

"Zen?"

He still didn't face her.

"Zen, look at me!!!" Winter was crying a little, getting worried as the truth settled in. I hated it as I watched her like this.

He looked at her, a few tears falling down her face.

"She wrong, isn't she?"

He took a minute, but then he shook his head and looked back down, his face angry as tears streaked down his face.

Winter stood as still as a statue. "She's….she's right?" she said, backing away a few steps, not wanting to believe it.

He nodded once. Then he looked at her, a pleading look on his face as he tried to talk to her. I heard the foot steps of others walking to their vehicles, but I didn't move. I just watched them, almost wishing I hadn't said anything as I watched my sister, but knowing it had to be known.

He tried to speak, tried to plead to her to listen, I could read his mouth. But winter kept taking steps back as he advanced on her.

"How….how could…?" her words were stuck in her throat. He had made it too her before she could get far enough away and he grabbed her arm, still trying to plead to her. They were both crying now. "Let go of me!" she cried. He took both her arms and I was about to walk forward and throw him of, but she got one hand free and slapped him. He looked back at her, holding his cheek and staring at her, pained.

She started walking away and I followed her, sago beside me, but then something happened that I knew had to hurt Winter more.

"Winter, wait!" he called out, his voice now back. He just stood where he was. "Please, listen to me! I didn't mean it!" his voice was full with despair as he yelled to her.

"SHUT UP!!!!" winter screamed, crying now. "Just shut up!!!!"

"Winter, I love, please, you have to believe me! Please, believe me!!" he yelled pleadingly.

"You can go to HELL for all I care!!!" she yelled and ran after the others, not daring to turn back to him.

"Winter, wait!" he said and started to follow, but I stopped in front of him.

"Don't even think of it! After we're done kicking Eilis's and Ryuma's asses, I'll be coming for yours, know this! My sister was hurt before, and you hurt her again. And you WILL pay dearly for it…." And we headed off, not glancing at him at all.

We all got on our vehicles, and since we had to leave Zen's hover-cycle, Sago let me and my sister ride together on his vehicle. He walked with the siblings.

"…Winter…I'm sorry…." I said. I was driving Sago's ride and winter was sitting behind me, holding on.

"Jaden…" she said in a hoarse voice. "…Not now….."

I nodded and kept silent, wishing this had all been me and not her. She may be the same age as me, but I always felt more protective of her as if she was younger and I hated seeing her in more pain then me.

Zen was going to pay, and soon.

"Poor girl." Ryuma said, watching Winter ride with her sister. "But don't worry, if you are my bride, I will never hurt you in such ways…"

"You spin too much time watching them. You are becoming obsessed." Eilis said and Ryuma could hear the smile in his voice.

"So, what are you going to do now, now that your so called agent has been separated from them and Lunaria has been defeated? She was supposed to help us capture them easily."

"We'll just have to wait for them to get here, as we originally planed."

"Ah." was all Ryuma said, but you could hear the smugness in his voice in just that one word. He had lost his dragon, but Eilis had lost his spy and his one chance at capturing them cleanly.

Ryuma couldn't wait for the moment they arrived, so he could finally kill the pesky boys and Take his bride!

Me: Well, what'd you think?

Mushra:…..0.0……Zen was bad the whole time?!!!!!!

Me: Yup. Sorry ila, had to have someone be bad.

Mushra: and I was just starting to like him….

Me: review!


	17. The Ruins

Me: another, hope it's good^^ also, to all reading this, I may have to take a break, though I think I'll post up one or two more before I do. I've been lacking in chores lately and need to focus on that. And my updates may take a while, but idk yet. This fanfic's almost over and once it is over, I'm taking a break, don't know how long it'll be, but I've been too focused on writing and need to focus on other things. I will try and update when I can, but other things will come first. Sorry.

Mushra: so, what, you don't care about us anymore?!!!

Me: well, not you…Kidding, kidding!!! Yes, I do, but I have other things that are slightly more important. I'll try and write whenever I can!

Mushra:……fine!

Me: enjoy^^!!

As we all rode, we were all silent, angry and sad of the loss of someone who we thought was our friend. We kept our mouths shut mostly because we didn't dare let anything slip that could hurt Winter (I warned everyone they'd pay severely).

We still hadn't found out what card had enough power to take us to the ruins, so as we traveled west, Hakuba was calculating the different possibilities of the cards. He kept close to Binka, who didn't know what to do other then just lead us. She didn't get the whole feelings thing Winter was going through, so she either waited until she could get one of us away from her, or she just didn't say anything. Mostly, she didn't say anything.

Heather tried to keep her anger and sadness under control, seeing Winter was in a bit more pain then her. Mushra kept quiet, but he seemed pretty angry too, at Zen, just as Sago did. I think they felt they'd found a new great friend in him, and were angry at the fact that he was a fraud. Kutaal, too. Shadow didn't seem to care too much, but he seemed to feel bad for us, along with Irayna.

Of course, you all know I'm pissed. This guy just ripped my sisters heart out. After all this time of it repairing from the last break up, he crushed it and I don't think she'll ever recover…but what really makes me mad, is that I know in a way, it was my fault. I knew he was bad in the beginning, but when him and Winter got together, I just ignored it…ignored it until it came back to bite us in the butt. I could have stopped it before it went to far, but I was too late and choose the wrong time to realize it.

But there was one more person, one who was either AS hurt as winter, or maybe more. Ookami. The little wolf enterran who looked up to Zen as a brother. The little wolf enterran who was a great fighter, but still a kid and could get his feelings hurt easily. The little wolf enterran who trusted his big brother to not lie to him, to be there for him. But Zen lied, he lied that night in the inn, he had been going to the dark side when he left Ookami, and he lied to his face. And now he felt alone. He may have heather and Mushra, but he knows Zen more and he's like his brother and it hurt him a lot when he found out. He had fallen asleep, from crying, in heathers arms and stayed there as she rode with Mushra.

So, you can tell we're pretty gloomy right now.

Hours later, Shadow spoke up. "Hey, um, guys?"

We all stopped and turn to him.

He pulled something out of his pocket. "Um….I didn't know when to say anything…" he looked to winter warily. "But I picked these up before I left." He showed us four cards.

It was the crab, lobster enterran, the wolf's card, and the big beasts card. And also, Lunaria's. he had taken the cards, thank goodness!!! Some bit of luck, finally!!!

* * *

"Well, that's unlucky. I was hoping we'd be able to go get their cards…." Eilis said as he watched Shadow through the glass-like ice.

"Well, we're too late. But at least this one was there when we got there….." Ryuma said and hit someone who had cloth over his mouth and was tied up, his sword far from his. He glared at Ryuma. "Don't worry, I'll tell dear winter you said sorry, since you'll be dead soon enough…" Zen wriggled the cloth off and spat in Ryuma's face.

"You lay a hand on her, you'll be in hell soon enough!" he warned.

Ryuma just laughed and kicked Zen. "Oh, and you think an act like that will win your dear sweethearts love back? Too bad, you betray her and she will never trust you again.

Zen just lay on the ground in pain, but not just because his stomach was pounding. He stared at the floor, a depressed look on his face.

"Enough playing, Ryuma. You may want to ready your reptiles, they'll be here soon enough…"

Ryuma sighed, but nodded, snapping his fingers and going to stand by Eilis as his reptiles surrounded them. Ryuma took out his sword as Eilis just smiled and waited. Ryuma sent a few reptiles down into something in the ruins and they didn't come back. They had took weapons.

Zen struggled in his ropes, impatient and wanting to get free, but he couldn't. He watched ahead of them, waiting for her to appear with the others….

* * *

"Can you bring them to me?" Hakuba asked in a kind, robot voice.

Shadow jumped and landed by Hakuba, surprising him, and then put the cards in his compartment. His eyes glowed as he checked the cards. It took him a few minutes, reading all the cards. "Garizani, the lobster enterran, has never been close to the ruins and was only revived to fight you all. He doesn't have enough power." His eyes stopped glowing, then glowed again as he switched to the next card. "The Hyper Kadrian Predator has never been close to the ruins, either, and also was revived only to fight. He doesn't have enough power." And then he scanned big, hairy and smelly. "The Troll Kadrian, too, has never been to the ruins and was also only revived so he could fight. He doesn't have enough power."

Well, by now I was depressed, thinking we'd have to travel for over a week before we got there, but then-

"The Kadrian Lunaria has been to the ruins and has enough power for me to transport everyone."

"Yes!" we all called, happier. Me and Winter looked at each other, smiling, knowing we were just that much closer to getting our parents, and I looked to heather and she had that same look.

Carly, being the closets to Hakuba who knew what to do, inserted the card in his slot and his eyes grew bright and a big, circular light surrounded us as we joined hands just in case. And then we were floating through a portal.

"Whaaaaa!!!" we heard from Sago, Shadow, Carly and Irayna as they floating in the colorful air. Oh, yeah, they don't have anything to ride. They just kept flipping around….just incase we end up on a plane, I told them to grab on.

Sago grabbed my hand as Irayna grabbed his leg. I pulled them as they floated (thank goodness they felt light for now) and they grabbed on to both side of the hover craft, bike, thing!!!!

"What're you doing?!!" Carly yelled at Shadow while blushing. He was holding on tight to her waist as she had grabbed Kutaals trunk handle of his car.

"Holding on for my life, what does it look like?!!!" he yelled back.

"Can you hold somewhere else?!"

"No, not really!!!"

She seemed to be deciding if she wanted to hit him off or just let him hold on to her. He eventually climbed onto the car and helped her up, the both of them facing the other way as they sat on the trunk of Kutaals car, though they bumped into each other a lot.

As we floated through here I just watched the colors pass by. I don't know, just seeing all the colors, it made me feel a bit calmer. Maybe its 'cause it reminds me of like the fifties, or sixties or when ever, man (does peace sign^^).

Finally there was a light ahead, and every held on tighter as we passed through it….and then we crashed.

We rammed into the hard, desert like ground as we made it out, everyone flying of their vehicles. Me, Winter, Sago and Irayna landed in a pile by his car, heather, Mushra and a shocked awake Ookami were the only ones in the air. Kutaal was on top of Carly and Shadow, who were now trying hard to push him off, but couldn't. Binka's ride was crashed into Kutaals and she fallen on his stomach (at least her fall was cushioned).

We all groaned as we stood up, picking each other up…well, Shadow and Carly pushed Kutaal and glared at him as he scratched the back of his head, saying sorry. Once we had stopped groaning out of pain from the very sucky landing, we turned.

I saw it. The broken rocks that formed the ruins of Shinzo. It was kinda far away and waved as the sun made it seem unreal. It made me nervous, thinking it wasn't real. We all started moving to it, getting closer and closer to our goal….getting closer and closer to mom and dad.

We started taking out our weapons and transforming as we got closer. The ruins and everyone there had stopped waving as we got closer. I glared at Ryuma as he smiled at us, along with Eilis who watched all of us. And then I caught I of something as I kept walking that I knew Winter saw, because she caught her breath. Zen was behind them, in the ruins, tied up. He caught her eyes then and he seemed crazy.

"Winter, run!!!! Get out of here, now, they'll kill you!!!!" Ryuma turned and cut Zen with his sword, making Zen scream in pain and fall on his side.

I saw winter, out of the corner of my eye, make a move to go to him, before stopping herself. She was fighting between her pain and anger of betrayal he'd caused, and between the love she still felt for him and the need to run to help him.

We all stopped then, watching them as they watched us. It was silent, the only sound was the reptiles huffing, ready for a fight, us breathing, anxious to get it over with and the hard wind blowing at us as we stood still as statues.

Finally, Ryuma decided to speak. "So nice of you four to finally come." He smiled, but then he caught site of Irayna and Shadow, who were shooting death glares at him. "Didn't I tell you two not to cross my path again? Well, at least you two will be with your worthless family soon."

They both hissed at that, almost like cats, and carly yelled at Ryuma, saying, "You wont lay a hand on them!"

"Oh, Carly, I've so wanted to introduce myself ever since dear Zen here told us of your arrival." He smiled and bowed. "My name is Ryuma, as I'm sure you know. I am the lord of reptiles and soon to be the ruler of Enterra. You may be lucky enough to stand by my side."

"I'd rather die!" she said, glaring at him.

He touched his chest, "Aw, that really hurts, my dear." He said, but still smiled.

"She doesn't like you, you son of a bitch, so I'd stop wasting my breath…" Shadow told him.

"Oh, I've realized that, puny feline. She's too head over heels for a worthless creature like you, but I'll have her soon and erase that nonsense from her brain."

Shadow looked to Carly, shocked and she looked away. He just kept staring at her, his anger towards Ryuma pretty much destroyed for the moment.

"You entertain our guest, Ryuma, I'll go check on the prisoners…" Eilis said, turing to the place in the ruins where those reptiles had went before.

"No you don't, you bastard!!!" Winter yelled and shot three arrows at him.

He deformed into liquid and they bounced off the wall, then he reformed right in front of her, smiling and knocked us back.

I looked up to see him chocking her. "I still haven't repaid you for the last time you shot at me."

"Stop!!" a lot of us yelled, though Zen was a pain filled cry heard over all.

"Eilis, I told you, she was not to be harmed, along with the three others. The rest you can have for what ever you want!" Ryuma said, and Eilis dropped her, coughing on the ground.

He headed down into the ruins.

"Kill the men, the at girl and the young human, leave the four human girls." Ryuma said and his minions charged at us, coming from all side. From behind, in front and at both of our sides. We all joined together, making a defensive circle together.

"Ookami? Ookami!!!" heather called as we saw him transforming into his ultra hyper form and heading towards Zen, defeating all reptiles in his way, though they slowed him a bit, he was fine as he fought through them, thank god.

About ten lizards came at me, some nets in their hands (wow, nets. We were going to be captured with nets….), but I shot a huge line of energy at them, killing five and I charged at the other five. And everyone else did the same, charging at the many creatures attacking them. There was fire, water, earth and purple energy flying all over the place and many attacks being shouted. I caught glimpses of Mushra and heather spearing all in their way, heather going towards Ookami and Mushra just fighting who tried to attack him. Sago was fighting closest to me as more and more came for us. Winter was doing good also, just fighting who came at her. I got worried when someone tried to come real close to her, but she just used an arrow and stabbed him. Binka just keep on and keep on firing her bazooka, yelling, "You want more? You got it, scale face!!!!" (She is so much more kick-a** then Yakumo!) Carly was attacking many with Kutaal at her back attacking others, but her attention strayed a lot on Shadow and Irayna as their kills kept edging closer and closer to Ryuma.

* * *

"Bubu!" I heard and turned to see Ookami flying over to me as he used shadow claw on a lizard.

"…Ookami!" I said as the lump in my throat cleared. Maybe I had hope, he may still believe in me. But then again, maybe not. Even if he did, he didn't need to be here, Eilis could come back any second and kill him. "…You….you need to leave me, right now, before Eilis comes back. Bubu, I know your tough, but he's way more powerful then you and I don't want you getting hurt! Go!"

He stopped by me and used his sharp teeth, biting the ropes and freeing me. "No, I'm not leaving until your back with us!" he said in a stern voice, none of his thoughts on faltering.

"Bubu, go!" god, he's going to get killed! "Go to momma and help her, you're gonna get killed if you stay with me!!"

I saw a few tears escape his eye, even though he looked angry. "No, bubu! You left me before, you're not leaving me again!!! I won't let you!!!"

I was quiet as the lump in my throat didn't allow me to say anything. I couldn't think, either way. He just stared at me, pained and wanting me to go with, but I just sat there, knowing I wouldn't be welcome to the others.

"Aw, so touching. To bad it must end now…" I heard ryuma's slithery voice say and we turned to see him about to hit Ookami.

"Don't you touch him!!!" heather yelled at the top of her lungs and tackled Ryuma, her spear to his throat.

He just laughed. "Yes, my dear."

"Ookami, get out of here!" she ordered Ookami.

"Go, bubu, now, before Eilis gets back! You, too, heather!" I said and she glared at me.

"I ain't taking orders from a traitor like you!"

"I'm not leaving without bubu, mommy!" Ookami said firmly and I sighed.

"Yes, you are!" we said at the same time.

"Your coming with me right now!!!" she said, finally uncomfortable where she was. She got off Ryuma, who tried to get up, but she kicked him away. "Come on, now!"

"No, not without bubu!!!"

"Now!" we both called.

"No!!!"

"Ugh!!!" we both groaned. He was being really annoying right now.

"Zen, get up off your ass now and come with before Ookami gets hurt, or I'll kill you myself!!!" heather yelled all of a sudden and Ookami smiled.

"W-what?" I said, surprised.

"Get. Up. Off. Your. Sorry, betraying ASS and get OUT of here before Ookami gets HURT!!!" she said slowly at first, then quickly.

I hesitated, but as I saw Ryuma standing in the distance, I stood (slowly, I was still injured) and followed then, Ookami eventually getting me on his back when I took too long.

Winter:

I saw Heather and Ookami returning….with Zen. I just focused on who I was fighting, keeping the tears in for once. I yelled with anger as I speared an irritating lizard with my arrow.

Heather:

Winter was going to kill me, but, though I hate to hurt her, she's just going to have to deal with it, 'cause Ookami's life was on the line, and I don't play when it comes to him.

Carly:

God, everything was so f'ing wild right now!!! Zen was coming back with Ookami and heather and I could see she was watching Winter warily as she went berserk on lizards, keeping her attention away from Zen. Jaden and Sago had the most reptiles coming at them, even alligators…or where they crocodiles? Oh, who cares!!!

And I couldn't stop staring at Shadow, who was getting closer and closer to Ryuma, hate filling him and his sister.

"Carly, duck!" Kutaal said and I looked back and ducked right before a sword beheaded me. Kutaal stabbed the lizard and got back to his.

"Thanks!" I said.

"No problem, goo goo eyes!" he said with a smile.

I glared as I started fighting again.

Jaden:

As me and sago fought the continues lizards and other reptiles (it was either crocs or alligators……well, cranky! ……crocodile hunter, people…..god I suck), we began to get tired, but I kept going, knowing the sooner they were deafeated, the sooner I could get to my mom and dad. I did a real quick check on everyone else and saw they were all ok….and that Zen was back, winter keeping her focus on fighting. He kept his distance also and before I could do anything, I was pushed out of the way by Sago.

"No offence, Jaden, but you need to find a better time to be babysitting!!!" he said, frustrated as we continued to fight.

I regained my focus, saying, "Sorry!"

We kept fighting and fighting and I realized something…there were no bugs, and there weren't any at the inn…..and we didn't see Daku up there…..had they killed him off their selves?

"Jaden!!!"

My stomach dropped and I stopped breathing. I turned to the ruins, everything else around me disappearing.

"Winter, get out of here!!!" my mom and dad called before Eilis hit them and covered their mouths.

"No!!!" we both screamed, finding our voices and pushing past friends and lizards. I saw heather coming out of the corner of my eye as her parents were thrown out, too.

"Leave them alone, you assholes!!!!" I screamed as I hit enterrans out of my way.

Eilis just smiled as we got closer and closer. We were about to enter the ruins, but then a dark purple, translucent wall appeared in front of us and we skidded to a stop. We looked at Ryuma and Eilis, but they were just as surprised at us…..

"Zen!!" winter yelled, turning to him as he stood behind us, a firm look on his face.

"I can't." was all he said.

"I don't care what your master told you, A hole!!!! You put that shield down now!!!" she yelled again.

"No one told me to do anything!!!" he said, annoyed. "I'm not letting you three go through."

"Oh yeah, you are!" heather warned.

"No, I'm not!!!"

I walked up to him before the others could and punched him square in the nose, knowing my sister wanted to, but couldn't. he fell to the ground and looked back with an annoyed and tired look, but still that firm look, like he wasn't faltering. Even as blood dripped from his nose. "Let it down now, traitor!"

"I'm not a traitor, Jaden!!! And the you four girls, " he said, waving to us, then carly. "Should know that!!!"

"And why is that?!" heather asked.

"Because I gave all of you part of my power, part of me, and you should be able to at least feel, somewhere deep inside, that I changed!!!" he yelled at us all, but then his eyes zeroed on Winter. "I did change. That one moment we met, Winter, I changed. That moment when our eyes met, I completely changed and you have to believe that!!!!"

She stared at him, pissed and pained, a few tears falling from her eyes.

"Winter, you have to believe me…Winter….I….I'm so, so sorry I didn't tell you, but if I did, you would have turned me away and I couldn't deal with that!!!"

"So you just kept telling them what was going on with us?!!" I asked, annoyed.

"No, I didn't Jaden!!! The moment I saved winter and that piece of eilis's metal entered me, he used that to get his information, because after that moment, he knew I wouldn't be willing to do anything!!! He knew I was on your side now!!! And I hadn't realized that until they captured me, ok?!! Please, you have to believe!!" he said this, but look to winter when he said it.

She kept her eyes closed and I couldn't tell if she was thinking it over or not…but I was. He……he may be telling the truth, damn it!!

He tried to hurry away when they first met, but his eyes were locked on her before he left. His eyes were on her the whole time before they trap came, and he tried to help us out. He was protecting winter when he stopped us from getting our parents, and he saved my sisters life when his master shot at her……Though I hated it, I still owed him for that….i had to believe him, the evidence was too convincing.

"Ok."

Winter and heather looked at me, shocked (I am the one who hates him the most for hurting winter).

"What?" he was surprised too.

"I believe you….though I'm scared I may be wrong, like before, I believe you."

"What are you saying?" winter asked.

"I know i said he was bad before, but everything pointed to that being the truth then…but now it seems like he really did change, the moment he saw you. I was so annoyed at the way he was watching you, winter, you didn't see it. He felt guilty for what he was sent to do, because he had already fallen for you."

She watched me, listening intently at what I'd realized, and Zen watched her sadly, hoping she'd believe this.

"And he stopped us before, wanting to protect you. And then he stopped Eilis from hurting you, which I still owe him for. Winter, he loves you. He changed because he loves you."

She shut her eyes, a few tears escaping as Zen walked up to her.

"I'm sorry we didn't realize that before, Zen." He nodded at me in thanks, but his full attention was on her as he put her arms around her. She still had her head down, her eyes shut.

"Winter…" he said soflty. "Winter I'm sorry…I'm sorry I hurt you….i'm sorry I lied, but…I knew you'd never love me back if I told you….and I couldn't deal with that….it would have killed me, because I love you so much…..and….and I understand….if you can never forgive me, but it would make me feel a lot better if you could at least believe me…." He tilted her face up to him. "Please…"

And then she opened her eyes a little. She watched him for a moment, then kissed him, overcome with feelings. And he kissed her right back. Even with friends and enemies fighting behind them and worst enemies in front of them separated by a thin shield, they were still having a moment.

They broke apart and Zen smiled a little. "Does…that mean you believe me?"

"…For now…" she said with the smallest smile, you could barely see it.

"You've meddled too much, boy." Ryuma said from the other side of the shield and then hit the shield with his sword, making a crack.

We all turned, getting ready. But then two people pushed passed us.

"May we?" Shadow and Irayna asked us.

"Go ahead." We all said, stepping back as Ryuma hacked at the sheild, smiling now that they were here.

"Well, well. Are you ready to pass to the other life?" he asked them as he stopped attacking the shield. He had a confident smile that I so wish I could smack right off his face.

"Not yet, you?" Irayna said.

He just laughed. "You'll be the first to die for your foolishness."

"No, I think that'd be you." Shadow said, bringing out kunais.

Ryuma just kept laughing, very amused.

"Zen, ya mind?" Shadow said and Zen lowered the shield and they launched at him, him blocking and dodging their attacks, fast as a snake, but still surprised at the speed and fierceness.

And we had to launch back into battle, too, as reptiles came our way.

Me: so, how'd you like? Is there anything you don't like about what I did? And if I messed up, I'm sorry. I'm almost always up in the middle of the night, trying to get this done, and have a little brother bugging me every second….its like a human chibi Mushra -_-

Mushra: So you're saying I'm annoying?

Me:……to easy. Anyways, just letting you know, and please don't mess with me too much, with questions about it, but……*puts on protective anti killer questions and request* I'm going to make a threequel after this!

Mushra: cool, so I'll be back for more!!!^^

Me: sadly, yes. Anyways, ask what you want, just please, not too many questions and if anyone is wanting to request me making them a charrie, you can, but my limit is up to just three more charries to be in the story, so first come, first served!!! Anyone reading this, and not in it, you can join, but only three people. Review please!!!^^


	18. Ryuma's Downfall and Eilis's Plans

Me: pull back curtains, play dramatic music! This is the last chapter!

Mushra: wait, you mean this is the last time I can kick but and I'm gonna have to wait to you clean your room really nice 'til I can?!!! That's never gonna happen, dang it!!!

Me: *hits Mushra upside the head* ok, anyways, this is the last chapter and after I'm ready to get back to the story, I'll begin the threequel. So, you're gonna have to be patient. But anyways, here it is, the end of the sequel, enjoy!^^

Well, everything went back to being crazy. We were close to the ruins, our parents there, so we fought who ever came at us while we were there, Ryuma fighting Shadow and Irayna as Eilis guarded our parents, smiling at the scene.

Carly and Kutaal were still working together, with Binka adding help (though they yelled at her when she'd almost hit them). They were finishing off the guys in the back, slowly heading to us. And we (meaning, me, Sago, who had joined us, Winter and Zen, Heather and Mushra, and Ookami who had joined us also) were working the middle as reptiles climbed the side of the walls and came for us.

Sago would yell, "Aqua Dragon!" on one side and Ookami would do the same on the other side, then on that side, Mushra yelled an attack, and Ookami would yell the same on mine and Sago's side.

"Their numbers are lowering!" Kutaal announced as he and Carly joined us.

"Yeah, we've-" i stopped, hitting a lizard, then stabbing him and he turned to a card. "We've noticed."

"What're they doing?!" Carly asked as she noticed Shadow and Irayna holding their own with Ryuma, who was doing the same (I think he's been training since he was brought back).

"Getting revenge, duh." Heather said.

Carly shot her a look she didn't see and then turned to me, showing me how worried she was.

"He'll be fine, Carly, don't worry. Have you ever seen him loose?" I asked, coming up to her and helping her fight.

"No, but I've heard of both them loosing, and against the one man their fighting right now!" she said.

"Well, yeah, they were young then and were only used to play fighting with each other. They're way better now, Carly so-"

"They may be too consumed by revenge, Jaden! When people are like that, it never ends well!" she said and I realized how worried she was.

I was quiet for a minute, but then said, "We just gotta believe they'll be fine, ok?"

She was quiet, but then nodded and we finished off the last few of reptiles, finally!!!

We all gathered, but didn't interfere as we watched them. We knew they wouldn't want us to interrupt their vendetta. So me, Winter, Heather and Sago planned our strategy of getting our parents and finishing these punks off, Mushra and Zen joining in to hear and add in what they had.

"Well, we could try and all get them while ryuma's distracted, make Eilis morph away and grab you parents." Sago said.

"Yeah. And if that isn't good enough, not saying it isn't," Zen started, and corrected himself when he got a look from Sago. "Then we can wait until ryuma's out of the way, distract Eilis and have Ookami sneak to your parents as Eilis is busy with us, and he can fly them far away before he notices."

"Are you sure he'd be ok?" heather asked, watching Ookami in his normal form as he sat on Zen's shoulder.

"Mommy, I can do it!" he said, not liking her doubting him.

"Yes, he will, if he can fly around the cliff, come up behind where Eilis is while he's distracted and get your parents, everything will go perfect."

They nodded, deciding that'd be best. If we tried now, something may go wrong and Eilis could hurt them and Ookami….

We began watching the siblings as they started to get the upper hand, knocking Ryuma down a lot and hitting him before he could block, but they hadn't got a death blow on him yet.

Just then, something bad happened.

Irayna had used her whip and called out, "Sharp Waters!" covering her whip with water that could slice part of this cliff off and cut straight down Ryuma's face, then arm, like he'd done to them. He cried out in pain, then glared and her and with a move so fast, he threw his sword at her and it stabbed through her, surprising her, and she dropped to her knees.

"Irayna!!!" shadow yelled in despair as he hurried to her, his mind off Ryuma for the moment. He held her in his arms as she was beginning to fade.

She stared at him, a smile on her face. "Well, I got him back for the scars he cursed us with…." She touched his scar for a moment, then dropped her hand. "You gotta finish him off, Shadow. No matter what happens to me. I know you can beat him." And then she faded, her card dropping in his hand and he just stared at it.

Ryuma smiled as his sword, which had just become a snake, slithered into his hand and became a sword again. He quietly, but quickly, ran at Shadow, his sword ready to pierce him as it has his sister, but then he stopped.

Carly was standing in front of Shadow as he was still crouched over, her arms extended in a protecting way. "Don't you dare lay a hand on him!"

Ryuma glared, angry at her defending him and lowered his sword. But then smiled. "I will not hurt him, as long as you come to my side, dear beauty."

Carly shivered.

"She ain't going nowhere with you, blondy." Shadow said as he stood, his sisters card still in his hands. He walked in front of Carly, now protecting her. She had a shocked look on her face.

"So, you're going to be a night in shining armor?" Ryuma asked in amusment. "When I defeated your whole family and scared you for your foolishness?"

"Pretty much, yeah. Also, I'm happily going to piss you off." He said with a smile and Carly blushed behind him. Then he turned to Carly and put his hand on her shoulder, still smiling. "I need you to do me a big favor, shorty."

"What?" she asked, sounding a bit annoyed, but I knew it was because she was hiding how she felt about him protecting her and agreeing to the whole, night in shining armor thing.

"Kiss me."

"What?!" she asked, more surprised then ever and blushing more then ever.

"I said, kiss me, shorty!" he said, laughing with joy. "I know it'll piss blondy there off and I just want to. So kiss me."

"Bu…! I……" she couldn't say anything.

"Fine then, I'll just have to kiss you." He said and pulled her to him, wrapping one arm around her shoulders as he kissed her.

And though it almost looked like it hurt, Carly was kissing him back, blushing big time. And then he let go, winked at her, and transformed his kunai into a big one and charged at Ryuma, who…well, who looked severely pissed.

He swung at Ryuma, and he dodged, almost too late as he attacked with anger. It was pissed red head against pissed blond boy, and the red head kept gaining more power over the blond.

Ryuma tried to stab him in the stomach and he dodged and swung his big kunai right at Ryuma's waist and he twirled out of the way, but Shadow cut him a little bit on the back. Ryuma jumped over him and tried to stab him in the back (and carly got pretty nervous seeing that) but Shadow did a back flipped and slashed his back, making him scream like a sissy girl, in pain. He staggered away from him, and as Shadow waited, Ryuma's face became more and more contorted with anger. "Hyper Serpent Warrior!" he called out all of a sudden and transformed. In his hyperform, (he looked much gayer…..sry….) his hair was green and longer, and he had a crown that his hair covered. He had gold and purple armor over a white shirt and red pants. And his sword was a bit larger now. "You dare to face me now, fire cat?!!"

"More then ever!!!" Shadow yelled and ran at him as Ryuma ran, too.

Just as they were about to collide, Shadow moved his sword to where it aimed for Ryuma's stomach and then he stabbed his kunai through him, leaving Ryuma surprised and us going, "Yeah, go Shadow!!!"

"That was for my family!" he said, then he head-butted him off his sword and Ryuma fell to the ground as he faded. Then it was just his card lying on the ground. "And that was for my sister…."

We all surrounded him, patting him on the back a little as he and Carly just watched each other (they both just had amused and happy smiles on their faces as they watched each other), but then our attention was on Eilis, who began clapping.

"Well, well, well. Just as powerful as I thought you all would be, and you even brought more power for me…." He watch shadow as he turned at him and glared.

"So, Eilis," Mushra began. "What is it your wanting, anyways? What could you possibly gain from all this?"

He laughed. "Power."

"So, you think you're going to be able to beat all of us combined? Huh? When all your lackeys, Daku, Ryuma, Lunaria, and all their lackeys are now gone and carded? How is that going to work out?"

"Oh, I don't plan to kill you, Mushra. Not yet."

"Then what is it you want and why do you want our parents?!" I asked, annoyed at his short answers that didn't answer too much. "What could you possibly gain from taking them?"

"Nothing anymore…" he said and transform his hand into a spear and turned to them, but they were gone. And then we heard paws behind us.

Ookami had snuck over there that fast and had took them with out Eilis noticing (I'm not even sure anyone else did).

He glared at Ookami and we all blocked Ookami from his view. "No matter, all I wanted was to make sure you all had enough power for what I needed."

"For what?!"

"Would you really like to know?" he said, beginning to just walk around the ruins.

"No freaking duh!"

"I need your power to revive my master. I plan to bring back Lanuncurus with your power, so he can finally rule this universe, as he should…."

I'm pretty sure that everyone felt iced over after his words stopped echoing in our heads. Lanuncurus?!!! Damn it, the whole freaking world will end if that happens!!!

"But you can't! We killed him, when I used him to block that meteor heading for enterra!!! His card had to be destroyed!!!" Mushra yelled.

"Had to, but wasn't. You see, Ryuma wanted so bad to be back that he had left a special snake behind once you killed him off. A snake that could help him control who ever it bit, and since his card wasn't destroyed, he was able to. The snake bit his old servant, Ungar, and she had to do his bidding. Ungar brought him back to life and, in his desperation to keep himself alive until he got what he wanted, he brought back me and Daku, which was very foolish. My only goal has been and always will be to serve Lanuncurus. And so I returned, bringing a few back with me, who you carded so easily. And though I sent a servant to sneak behind your backs, you seemed to change him with just a look…" he looked toward my sister and Zen, who glared at him. "Anyways, when Lanuncurus collided with the medeor, his card was stuck to a fragment, which just happened to land back on enterra. And which I plan to find, then use all of your power to bring him back. And nothing will stop me!"

"Oh, really?" Mushra asked and we all got our weapons ready.

Just then, he stopped walking and became liquid and then started covering the cliff and the ruins.

"Run!" I said and everyone turned and ran after we untied our parents and got them loose.

And right as I thought the liquid was about to capture us, there was a big crash behind us that sent us flying forward a few feet.

I rolled over to see…. Daigo!

"Oh, my god!!!" the four of us girls yelled as the big shiny robot that had been built by Yakumo's father raised the hand that had divided the cliff.

A door opened on the side of his head and we saw Bolt and Clip waving at us from the open door.

"Heard you were in a bit of a bind, Mushra!" called Bolt, smiling.

"Thought you all could use some help!" Clip said.

"Heck yeah!" us girls said in unison again and we all climbed up Daigo's lowered arm and then into the robot (we were crammed for a second before we made enough room) right as the silver liquid traveled up the crack in the cliff, coming to where we had been and then forming into a pissed Eilis.

He just glared at us after we left and the ruins were outta site as Daigo began to hurry away from there.

"So, how'd you bring him back with out Yakumo?" Mushra asked, remembering very clearly that you had to have a human touch to awaken him.

"Mushra, he was already awakened, we just had to do some repairs on him, like before. And then, walla!" Bolt told him, waving around the room. "He was up and running again!"

"And the day we heard about ya'll being wanted by someone we knew you had carded before, we thought you might need a hand. And we just wanted to help." Clip told Sago, Mushra and Kutaal, the only people they recognized. Well, Hakuba too, but it took them a minute, since he didn't have all his body.

"So, where's Yakumo?" Bolt asked, eyeing all of us human girls he didn't recognize.

"She's back in a different dimension with the kittens and the other enterrans and humans we had evacuated." Mushra told him, making it sound simple as they just stared at him, not getting it.

And then we had to explain everything, from us being from a different dimension, to us finding the portal (we kept out the whole it had been a show, thing), to us being friends, to all the crap that started from Ryuma being brought back to first time.

"So, this guy, Eilis, wants to bring back that one guy who tried to take over the universe?" Bolt asked.

"Yup." Mushra answered.

"And you all are going to stop him?"

"Yup." We all said.

"Well, can we help? I know you definitely would need it, Mushra." Bolt smiled.

Mushra just smiled smugly back.

"Um, no your not." We all of a sudden heard from Heather parents, 'yeahs' following from mine and winters.

"Yeah, we are." Heather said firmly and we nodded.

"You think, after seeing all that, that we'd let you?!" My mom asked me and winter.

"Well, mom, you know we'd hate to do anything to disappoint you." I began. "But we're helping them and there's nothing stopping us." Winter nodded, grabbing Zen's hand as all of us who had parents in the room or a girlfriend with parents, watched them.

"There's us!" my mom said, very angry at my tone.

"Mom, we have to help. From the moment you let us be around them, you let us join there world. Now we have to help protect it and possibly our world!"

"I will not let some stupid boys make you risk your life!!!"

Ok, now that my parents were out of danger from being killed, I could be angry with them again. "These stupid boys are the ones who helped us get you, mom! If it wasn't for them you'd still be with Eilis or worse, while we're all alone and dead!!! So I think you owe it to them!"

"Did Jaden just call me a stupid boy?" Mushra asked Heather very silently, making my eye twitch with annoyance.

"We don't owe them anything!!!" My dad said.

"Yeah, you do!!!" winter said. "So ya'll can just shut up for now and deal with it, because we're not leaving them or Enterra until we know its safe again!!!"

They shut their mouths then. Winter was almost like the golden child, and not just because she's blond. Though we both listen a lot, she'd always suck up and do as they say at least a little more then me. She was the one they watched out for the most, like she was the youngest, reminding me that I felt the same sometimes. They never had back talk like this unless it mattered and they would usually listen to her more then me, so I was glad she was the one who said it.

They calmed a bit, and now looked worried, all of them.

"We're just worried about you girls…." Heather's mom said.

"They'll be fine with us, we promise you that." Zen said and the boys nodded. "We'll die before we let anything happen to them."

They didn't go any further on the matter, but only because they didn't have anything else to say.

A few days later:

"And why can't we watch the episodes where this so called Lanuncurus comes to entterra?" my dad asked as heather snuck the cassettes and DVD's out of my house, going to take them to enterra, where we'd stashed hers.

What? We couldn't risk them being more angry and nervous about us fighting them! If they saw those episodes, they'd know!

"Because….we lost them…" Winter told them, knowing they'd believe her.

My dad sigh and my mom went on about how we're always loosing things.

"Sorry…." We said, but sighed with relief as we left the house to go outside, where Carly was showing Shadow and a now revived Irayna, what our dimension is like.

"No offence…but this place is a bit lame…." Irayna said and me, winter and Carly said, "Yeah, we know."

Just then, Shadow put his arm on Carly's shoulder and she just smiled. "So, you wanna be my girlfriend?" he asked with that happy and amused smile they wore.

"Hmm, I don't know….the ears are a little weird…" she said, laughing as she messed with his ears.

He knocked her hands away. "Dude! This things are the coolest things about me, how dare you!!"

And then they were at it again, though smiling as they fought.

Sago came up beside me, putting one arm around my waist as Zen grabbed winter in his arms and Mushra grabbed heathers hand as she joined us again.

"Well, I guess we're going to have to put a big rain-check on that date, huh?" he said.

I laughed. "Ya think?" then I sighed. "I know we beat Ryuma this time, but…what if we can't defeat Lanuncurus? It took Mushra alone to defeat him, and that was after a million tries….."

Sago sighed also. "Well, all I know is that, when I think about all the friends we have by our side, I know we have hope. I think we can defeat him, we just can't give up."

I nodded. "No. We'll never give up until it's over."

Me: sorry if this was shorter then the last few chapters, but there wasn't much more to add. And as I said before, only three more people can be added. Now that I've added Clip and Bolt, I think I'm gonna go mad, I cant deal with that many charries!!!!

Mushra: weak.

Me: short.

Mushra: I'm not short, I'm physically challenged!!!

Me: ok…*whispers* short….but anyways, if you want to join, either leave a bio of what you want your charrie to look like and be like, in a review, or you can send me a message by going to my page. Hope you liked this last chapter, please review!!!^^


	19. Authors Note

Ok, again, to anyone reading this that hasn't joined this story, if you are wanting to join, you need to tell me now. To my page and send me a message, telling me what u want your character to be like, their personality, what they look like and anything else you'd want to add. Or you can put it in a review.

I need to now soon, but if there is no one, then ok. See you when I start adding the threequel chaps!

Mushra: why are you adding more people in it, you could barely keep track of the ones you got!!!

*glares* well, because, Mushra, with the first story, the only people reading were mostly just mushratheenterran (heather) and shinzoandvampires (winter) but then, one person read it and reviewed, shinzovampire300 (carly) and then, once I announced I was writing a new story, she wanted to be added in. so, I thought, maybe some other people who are reading this might want to.

Mushra: yeah, ok. Like I'll let any more fangirls pass my wall of defense!!! *takes out one of those cool looking Japanese screens and puts it in front of him* hehehe!^^

*pokes it and it falls over* yeah, great defense Mushra.

Mushra: no, you messed up my wall!!!!


End file.
